Thousand Roses
by hhlover101
Summary: This series is called a Thousand Roses its a fanfiction based on the t.v. show called Hollywood Heights .This series contains Drama and romance. The story is about the hardships and struggles of love, and how hard it is to keep a love strong. Loren and Eddie will face alot of obstacles in this story and i mean alot.Read to see if Loren and Eddie's love will last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm sorry

_After the interruption Chloe made at Rumor Loren was doubtful if she was the one for Eddie. At this point Eddie had enough of Chloe trying to brainwash Loren into thinking she wasn't right for him because she was. He was in love with her he didn't want to let her go nothing not even Chloe would stand in the way of that. As soon as he got off the car to drop off Loren at her house he walked to her and grabbed her by the hand and said "Loren listen to me okay I'm so sorry about Chloe ruining the night you know that I'm done with her she's just a mistake to me." Loren sighed at first then said "I know you say you are done with her but it's just that maybe she's right about us." Eddie then said "You are really going to say that after everything I've told you". "I continuously tell you I love you not her you are my everything I don't care if you are just a valley girl I love you Loren Tate" Loren looked into Eddie's eyes deeply trying to see if he really meant it. But all of a sudden something came over her and made her get frustrated and upset so she told Eddie "You know what just give me some space for now I really need to think this through" then Eddie said "Please Loren don't let her get to you I love you how many times do I have to say it you know what I'll give you some space to think but please pretty please don't leave me I need you". With that Eddie left leaving Loren flustered and confused on what to do "Am I the one for him" she thought to herself. Loren then opened the door and ran to her room crying she was wondering "Maybe he's saying that and the he'll end up leaving me like my Dad". Loren cried herself to sleep thinking the next day would be better but boy was she wrong._

**Please review this is my first fan fiction so please don't say it sucks this is my first time writing. Chapter 2 will be up very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A horrible surprise**

Loren woke up the next day the first thing she did was call the one person who would give her good advice about Eddie.

Loren: "Hey Mel"

Melissa: "Hey Lo what's wrong I could hear in it your voice something's up"

Loren: "It's just that last night Chloe showed up at Rumor and she told me that I'm just a valley girl and Eddie's eventually going to dump me for someone better and that we didn't belong together."

Melissa: "Lo you are really going to let the wicked witch of the west get in your head."

Loren: "I mean I really love Eddie but maybe he deserves someone better."

Melissa: "Hey stop getting all insecure you're the beautiful and talented Loren Tate who's better than you listen Lo he chose you he loves you no one else there is a reason you too met you guys are meant for each other don't let Chloe or your insecurity stand in the way of that."

Loren: "You know what your right Mel I'm going to call Eddie and tell him I'm sorry in fact I'm going over to his place right now."

Melissa: "Yeah go Loren goes and gets your man."

With that Loren hung up the phone and grabbed her keys to her car and left for Eddie's place little did she know that she would have a huge surprise waiting for her. Meanwhile at Chloe's place she was plotting how to ruin Loren and Eddie's relationship when all of a sudden an idea popped in her head.

Chloe talking to herself: "Seems like I left little valley girl very hurt last night maybe just maybe she was so pissed at what I said that her and Eddie got into a fight and she's not with him right now this might be my chance to win him back."

Still Chloe talking to herself: "You know what as a matter of a fact I'm going to go to his penthouse right now."

Unfortunately Loren got stuck in traffic and made it just in time to see the huge surprise waiting for her the doorman let her up and to her dismay she saw Chloe kissing Eddie on the lips. Eddie was attempting to pull back and he finally did as soon as he saw Loren in the doorway.

Eddie: "This isn't what it looks like she forced herself on me."

Chloe:" Come on baby that's not true remember you wanted me over here." Chloe said deviously

Eddie: "Loren she's lying I love you I know you know that please don't walk out on me like this."

Loren: "Eddie just save it why would you break my heart like this just please don't say another word."

Eddie:" Lo please don't do this."

Loren sobbing: "You know what Chloe you can have him your right you're a supermodel he should be with you your meant for each other and obviously he's not over you." Then Chloe said "Finally we see eye to eye." With that Loren left heartbroken she said to herself "I knew he would end up breaking my heart like my Dad." With that Loren drove off to Mel's house hoping she was there to talk to. But Mel right now was going through heartbreak too.

Melissa talking to herself: I can't believe Adam was cheating on me with Adriana's friend Kim."

**Sorry this chapter was bad and not really detailed promise the next chapter will be more detailed and conclusive. And by the way don't worry I'll include Nora, Max, Adriana, Cameron, Tyler, and, Ian all in the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****GET OUT!**

After all the drama that went on with Loren Eddie had it at this point he was furious he was about 2 seconds away from killing Chloe.

Eddie: "Chloe what the hell is your problem can't you accept the fact that I love Loren stop trying to ruin our relationship just because your lonely and miserable and plus nobody wants to go out with a two timer till this day I still can't believe I even kissed you but I've let go of the past and all I see you as now is a big mistake."

Chloe: "Eddie I can't believe you just said that and I'm not trying to ruin your relationship I'm just trying to save you from being with the wrong person she's only 18 I mean come on she's probably only with you for the fame."

Eddie: "Don't you ever say that about Loren she's not a gold digger like you in fact she's nothing like you honestly that's why I love her because she's different and she's not with me because I'm Eddie Duran she's in love with me cause I'm Eddie."

Chloe: "Eddie come on we both know as soon as she makes it big she'll drop you."

Eddie: "You know what I've had enough of you just get out or else I'll call security I swear next time you even come a foot near me I'll march straight down to court and file a restraining order against you and this is a promise."

Chloe: "You know what fine Eddie I'll leave but if little valley girl ends up leaving you just come by place."

Eddie: "Just shut up and get out Chloe."

With that Chloe left very pleased with herself for making Loren and Eddie's relationship tear apart. Meanwhile Eddie was trying to get a hold of Loren to explain everything that happened with Chloe but she wasn't picking up. Eddie kept sending her a I'm sorry message numerous times when she finally responded back she said "Listen Eddie just give me some space for now I will text you as soon as I know what I want to do with our relationship." Eddie texted back okay and just left her alone until she was ready to talk so for the rest of the day he shut his phone off which was a big mistake. Meanwhile Loren arrived at Mel's house and knocked on the door and Lisa opened up.

Lisa: "Hey Loren I'm so glad you're here right now Melissa is a wreck right now she won't talk to anybody but maybe you can get her out of her funk."

Loren: "What happened with Mel that she's like that?"

Lisa: "its Adam he cheated on Melissa she saw him kissing one of Adriana's friends at school the other day."

Loren: "Oh my goodness that's horrible can I come in and see her."

Lisa: "Yeah sure come in."

Loren knocked on Mel's door and Mel sounded like she's been crying for hours

Mel: "I told you Mom I didn't want to talk about it."

Loren: "Hey Mel it's not your Mom its Loren could I come in so we can talk."

Mel opened the door slightly without showing her face

Melissa: "Hey Loren I'm so glad you're here you'll never believe what Adam did."

Loren: "Yeah I know your Mom told me already I can't believe he would do such a thing but I know what you are going through I'm going through the same exact thing."

Melissa: "Really you mean Eddie cheated on you."

Loren: "Yup I swung by his place today and saw him kissing Chloe he says she forced herself on him but I don't know what to think the only thing I want to do right now Is get away from it all."

Melissa: "You know what we should go to one of those hotels with spas and just relax for the day and try to discourage the thoughts of our boyfriends kissing other women."

Loren: "You know what we should."

Melissa: "I was hoping you would say yes I'm going to start packing right now."

Loren: "Me too I'm going to go to my house and make sure my Mom's on board with this then I'll pack and you text me the address and I'll meet you there."

Melissa: "Sounds like a plan make sure to text me when your Mom says yes okay."

Loren: "Alright Mel bye see you later hopefully."

Melissa: "Alright bye Lo."

With that Loren left to her house hoping her Mom would be on board with her and Mel taking off to clear their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Someone's at the door

Loren arrived at her house hoping her Mom would be okay with Melissa and her taking off for a day or two. But then again maybe she would say no after all Loren still hasn't told her mom what happened with Eddie. Finally Loren arrives at her house when she walked in her Mom was making coffee.

Loren: "Hey Mom"

Nora: "Oh hey sweetie where have you been all the day."

Loren: "Well first I was at Eddie's then I went to Mel's then I came here that's pretty much all the places I've gone today."

Nora: "Did something happen at Eddie's you usually spend the whole day with him?"

Loren: "Well Mom I don't really want to talk about it."

Nora: "Come on honey you can talk to me about anything."

Loren was as quiet as a rock.

Nora: "Did Eddie hurt you in anyway did he break up with you or something."

Loren was now sobbing but she still managed to get words out "I walked into his penthouse and the door was open and I saw him and Chloe kissing right in front of my eyes he tried to say she forced herself on him but I don't buy it."

Nora: "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry you want me to go talk to Eddie or go give him a knuckle sandwich."

Loren: "No mom I just want to take off for a day or two with Mel because she and I both need to clear our heads right now."

Nora: "Sweetie I don't know maybe that's not the best idea you seem really depressed I mean I don't want you driving like that."

Loren: "Mom it'll be fine."

Nora: "Fine I guess you can go but call me as soon as you get there."

Loren hugged her Mom and said thank you. Then she texted Mel "My Mom said yes what about you", then Mel replied "My Mom said yes too well in this case the little suite we will be staying at is Four Seasons just a few miles down the road from Eddie's apartment when you get there make sure you call okay", Loren replied "okay", then went to go get her packed belongings after she had all the stuff she needed for the trip she said goodbye to her mom. But just as she was about to open the door to leave all of a sudden she saw Cameron at her doorstep.

Loren: "Hey Cam what are you doing here."

Cameron: "I came to talk to you but it seems like you are going somewhere."

Loren: "No it's fine you could say what you were going to say I have some spare time."

Cameron: "Well if you insist I'll tell you listen Loren I know you're with Eddie but I love you okay he doesn't deserve you I should be in his position okay please Loren just dump him for me."

Loren: "Cam I think you should really be leaving now it's nice to know how you feel but I just don't feel the same way I'm sorry but I have to go now."

Cam then grabbed Loren by her hand and told her "I'm not going to give up on you Loren I love you too much."

With that Loren restrained her hand from Cameron's grip and headed towards her car. Loren started her car and took off to Four Seasons to get away from everything. Little did she know Cameron was following her but taking a little separate route so she wouldn't see him? He wanted Loren to be his and he would stop at nothing to get her. Meanwhile Loren was almost to the hotel when she finally realized her radio wasn't on so she turned it on and the first song she heard was "Something in the Air". This made her frustrated so she was trying to change the station and she wasn't paying attention to the road that's when all of a sudden a car coming racing toward her and it crashed leaving the driver seat side of the car greatly damaged. The car that impacted Loren's car was Cameron's apparently when he was turning he was driving so fast he just rammed right into Loren's car. He jumped out of his car right away and looked into the driver's seat to find Loren bleeding out tremendously. As soon as he saw that he grabbed his phone and dialed 911 he knew he was going to jail for reckless driving but he didn't care all he cared about right now was if Loren was going to make it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Impact

Nora thinking to her: "It's been almost an hour why isn't Loren calling."

Nora was getting more and more concerned by the minute but then just as she was about to go to look for Loren Max was at her front doorstep.

Max: "Hey what's wrong you look worried?"

Nora: "It's just that Loren hasn't called me or anything she was supposed to be going on a trip with Mel that reminds me let me call Mel real quick and see if she's seen her do you mind?"

Max: "No not at all take your time I'll just come back later or you can come by my place but anyways I've got to go just wanted to see you anyways by Nora."

Nora: "Bye Max."

As soon as Max left Nora called Mel to see if Loren was there but Mel said no.

Mel: "Maybe she's outside the hotel just sitting in her car I'll go check I'll call you back as soon as I find her don't worry Nora she'll be fine."

Nora: "Alright Mel well make sure to call me back as soon as you find her."

Mel: "I will promise"

Nora: "Okay then bye"

After Nora hung up Mel rushed downstairs to the lobby and then she opened the entrance door to the outside. As soon as she got to the outside all she heard was sirens ambulance sirens they sounded like they were really close. So Mel then got into her car and drove to where she heard the sirens as soon as she go to the area where the sirens where all she saw was a badly wrecked car that was Loren's but it was so badly damaged that she couldn't really tell. So she got off the car to see Loren being put into a stretcher and Cam being put in a squad car. She then walked straight up to Cam and asked him what happened and all he said was "I didn't mean to crash into her" with that information Mel immediately dialed Nora's phone number and Nora picked up on the first try.

Mel: "Nora come down to the hospital quick Loren got in an accident she was badly injured please just come down here a.s.a.p.

Nora: "Okay I'm on my way."

While Nora was driving to the hospital she was getting a call from Max so she answered.

Max: "Are you okay Nora it sounds like you been crying."

Nora: "I have Loren got into a car accident she was horribly injured." Nora could barley talk with all the tears she had.

Max: "It's alright Nora I'm going to the hospital right now to but first let me call Eddie to tell him the news okay."

Nora: "Alright then I'll see you at the hospital."

Max: "Just be strong Nora Loren's a strong girl alright she'll pull through."

Nora: "Alright I'll be strong for Loren's sake see you at the hospital."

With that Nora hung up the phone. The next second after Nora hung up Max called Eddie he couldn't reach him. See this why Eddie turning his phone off was a big mistake. Max then decide to go to the hospital so Nora could have comfort he would just call Eddie later maybe just maybe he would actually pickup that time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bad News

Nora finally arrived at the hospital as soon as she went inside she rushed over to the emergency room. As soon as she arrived there she saw Mel just sitting in one of the chairs crying tremendously. Nora rushed over to Mel's side and kept her comfort Nora wanted to cry so badly but she knew she had to stay strong. Nora then said to Mel

Nora: "Loren's going to be fine she's a strong girl since she's is a Tate girl she's even stronger."

Mel: "I know she's strong it's just that when I was at the area of where her car crashed Loren's car was terribly damaged and the paramedics told me she might not make it."

Nora: "She'll make it she's a strong girl wait a minute who crashed into Loren or they don't know because it was a hit and run."

Mel: "No it wasn't a hit and run I know exactly who it was it was Cameron he said it was an accident but right now I feel like going down to the jail where he's at and just ripping his….

Before Mel could finish her sentence the doctor came out of Loren's room to deliver new on how she was doing.

Mel and Nora: "So is she going to be alright?" They both asked

Doctor: "I'm very sorry but we tried everything we could but most of her bones are fractured badly. Also she had a huge gash on her forehead and several cuts from the shard of glass from the window. We went into surgery but there was a complication right now she is on life support but we are not sure if she will survive these wounds I would say she probably has 2 days left you guys could come in and visit in an hour or so." With that the doctor left the room leaving Nora and Mel deeply saddened and speechless. Nora even forgot about what Mel just said about Cameron. But then Max arrived in the emergency room only to find Nora and Mel bawling their eyes out.

Max: "What Happened?"

Nora was crying badly but she still managed to get some words out.

Nora: "The doctor said Loren's not going make it."

Max: "Nora I don't' know what to say." Max was now starting to tear up too because he has always thought of Loren as a daughter. Just as he was about to say some comforting words to Nora his phone rang it was Eddie Max immediately answered.

Eddie: "Pops what do you want I'm really not in the mood to talk right now."

Max: "Son right now is really not the time to give me attitu….. Max began to cry some more then Eddie said

Eddie: "Pops what's wrong?"

Max: "It's Loren she was in a car accident you need to come down to the hospital right away."

With those words Eddie hung up the phone and rushed out if penthouse as fast as his legs could carry him. He finally was outside his penthouse he then rushed to his car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital to see Loren but not too fast after all he didn't want to be in an accident. Eddie was now driving and crying now because he was so mad at himself for not going to Loren's house and apologizing and explaining everything to her there. After all he never meant to hurt Loren. Now Eddie was feeling guilty that this was his entire fault.

Eddie talking to himself: "Whoever did this to Loren is going to pay she better be okay when I get there she better only have a few broken bones and that's…

Just as Eddie was about to finish his sentence he stopped in the middle of the street because someone was crossing. Eddie said "Hey man does this look like a crosswalk." With that Eddie sped off to the hospital. I guess Eddie didn't get a close look at the person who was crossing because it was Cameron apparently he was let out on bail.

Cameron talking to himself: "The hospital is only a few blocks away but please God let Loren be okay."

With that Cameron began heading towards the hospital in my opinion he should of went straight home because as soon as Eddie finds out he crashed into Loren Cam was the going to be the one in the hospital or worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A thousand tears

Eddie now arrived at the hospital honestly he didn't know where to go at first but then he saw a glimpse of Nora and Mel crying in their chairs and Max comforting them. He then walked over to the emergency room and talked to Nora.

Eddie: "So how is she" He said very concerned.

Nora was still sobbing but she managed to say "The doc.. said that she's not going to make it and she only has a few days left to live. With those words said Eddie felt as his life was crashing down horribly. He was losing the love of his life and the only last memory she would have of them would be them fighting. Eddie was about to sit down in his chair until he saw Cameron walk into the emergency room. Mel took notice of this and marched straight up to Cam and said "You have the nerve showing up here after crashing into Loren and most importantly aren't you supposed to be in jail."

Cameron: "They let me out on bai….

Just as Cameron was about to finish his sentence he was lost for words after seeing Eddie upset and furious and Eddie was coming right towards him with his fists clenched.

Eddie: "WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HURT LOREN!"

Cameron was now being pushed against the wall by Eddie and Cam then said

Cameron: "Listen man I'm sorry okay Loren wasn't looking at the road and I was driving too fast it was an accident and plus before the accident she said she was going somewhere to clear her head seems to me like this is all your fault you hurt her didn't you I knew it this never would've happened if she was with me your such an a..

Just then BAM Eddie socked Cameron in the mouth leaving him bleeding.

Eddie: "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ACCUSE ME OF THIS I DID NOTHING OKAY NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU END UP IN THE HOSPITAL!"

With the Cam left the vicinity but he would not be gone for long . Meanwhile Max and Mel were calming Eddie down.

Eddie: " I swear if he even tries to go see Loren I'll kill him."

Max: "Calm down Eddie he's not worth your time."

Mel: "Yeah Eddie he's not worth it just stay calm okay."

Eddie: "How the hell am I going to stay calm when the love of my life is dying and the last memory of me she'll have is her hating me."

Just then all of a sudden Nora and Mel now barley remembered what Eddie did to Loren for a second then the room was silent but then Nora said this to Eddie

Nora: "Wait a minute Eddie why are you even here after what you did to Loren."

Just then Eddie figured that Loren had told Mel and Nora. So he then called them over to explain everything. When he finished saying how sorry he was Mel and Nora now forgave him and they all just forget about all the mistakes he made and everybody was just praying Loren would be okay. Several hours later everyone was asleep in the hospital nobody left. Eddie was dreaming about how Loren and him came to be. He dreamt about the twitter posts they sent each other the first time he laid eyes on her the time when him and her went to their secret spot and the time they shared their first kiss. Then in his mind he started singing new song lyrics to a song called "Love can't describe what I'm feeling"

'_At first you were just one of those girls_

_In the crowds just trying to get a snapshot_

_But I guess faith has brought us together_

_And now were inseparable and unstoppable_

_With our love we can do almost anything_

_When it comes to just looking at you_

_Oh I don't need the sun to brighten up my day_

_Cause girl you got me lost for words right now_

_This thing we have it's not true love it's _

_Much more than that I don't know_

_What to say but all I can really say _

_Is love can't describe what I'm feeling_

Of course the song was about Loren he wrote the song after the first time they kissed. Eddie was thinking in his mind now "I know Loren's going to wake up she has too I've lost my Mom already I can't lose Loren I just can't. "With that he fell asleep dreaming about Loren and her big brown eyes and that pretty smile that could just light up the day. But even with all those positive thoughts Eddie was not ready for how tomorrow was going to be possibly and for the most part the worst day of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Deeply Saddened

It was about eight in the morning right now and the only one who seemed to be awake was Eddie. He was wide awake last night they started allowing visitors in Loren's room but everybody fell asleep. So this morning there were allowing visitors and Eddie was the first one to enter the room. As soon as he entered the room all he saw was Loren's left leg and arm in a cast, several cuts on her forehead and right arm, and a gash on the top of her head. But even with all those wounds Eddie still thought she looked beautiful. Eddie then grabbed and chair and sat next to Loren he was whispering in her ear

Eddie: "Loren I'm so sorry for hurting you I never meant too I love you I would never want to let you go that's why you have to wake up you just have too I can't lose you if I do my life would just be ove.." Eddie then began to sob and cry to him it felt as if he was losing his Mom all over again. "Loren all of this is all my fault Cameron was right I should of just went over to your house to explain everything I'm a horrible boyfriend I should of thrown Chloe out the second she was up there I'm so sorry." Eddie then began to lie on Loren's right arm and just cry and cry.

Mel: "Eddie you are not a horrible boyfriend."

Eddie: "Oh hey Mel I didn't know you were awake."

Mel: "I wasn't at first but then I heard crying all the way from outside so I figured I'd come in and see who it was. Mel then finally noticed Loren and at first was speechless but then said "Wow look at Loren at how damaged she is if I would have never told her or even gave her the idea of taking off to clear her head none of this would have ever happened."

Eddie: "Hey Mel it's not your fault it's that idiot Cameron's fault for driving like a maniac."

Mel then smiled that was the first time she smiled after Loren's accident.

Mel: "Thanks really Eddie for actually making me smile."

Eddie: "Don't mention it I just wish I could smile right now and be holding Loren in my arms and she's safe and sound right here with me but instead she's dying. Eddie then began to tear up and get frustrated at the same time so he then said "Why does this have to happen to Loren she's been through enough I just don't understand."

Mel: "Sometimes things just happen for a reason."

Nora then woke up and walked near the door of Loren's room were Eddie and Mel were at she was sort of eavesdropping.

Eddie: "You know Mel I remember that time when Loren and I first laid eyes on each other I remember that was at the concert at the Avalon that was the first time I touched her hand and from that instant when I touched her hand I felt as if I was going to be seeing a lot more of her and now here we are today."

Mel: "It's funny how things change so fast it was 3 months ago when she was a crazed fan but now she's the love of your life."

Eddie: "And I'm glad for that I feel like my Mom sent her to me she probably did because now when I think about it since the first time I laid eyes on her we were meant to be together."

Nora: "Yup and I'm glad for that you are really good to her."

Eddie and Mel: "Oh hey Nora didn't know you were awake."

Nora: "I barley woke up right now and so did Max hey Mel you want to go down to cafeteria and get some coffee."

Mel: "Yeah sure see you later Eddie."

Eddie: "Bye Mel" He then gave her a hug and she whispered in his ear "be strong" he then obliged. Right after Mel left Eddie then went back to his chair to think to himself. Meanwhile at Chloe's she read headlines saying "Up and coming star Loren Tate is now in hospital apparently she is not doing well. "Chloe then said to herself "Oh that's so sad poor little valley girl's dying seems like my plan worked. "See all of this was Chloe's fault nobody's fault but Chloe's you'll find out later what she did. Right now Chloe was talking to herself out loud admitting out loud all the crimes that she did and Tyler was recording all of it on his phone. Tyler was going to bust Chloe he was tired of Chloe getting away with such hanus crimes and being rewarded after it was time for her to learn her lesson. He was outside her front doorstep when all of a sudden he heard footsteps coming towards the door so he dashed off. Chloe then opened her door to see what the noise was and she then said "Probably just a bird" With that she walked back into her house. Meanwhile at the hospital Nora and Mel returned from coffee then went to visit Loren both fell asleep in their chairs in Loren's room. It was nine 'o'clock at night and Eddie was still by Loren's side thinking of if she would forgive him after she woke up because in his mind she was going wake up. Eddie was now falling asleep thinking about Loren but all of a sudden the monitor started beeping. Eddie looked up and saw the monitor he was deeply saddened when he saw that the monitor stopped beeping then Eddie started screaming

"DOCTOR I NEED A DOCTOR!" Eddie said.

Doctor: "Son I'm so sorry but it seems like Ms. Tate hear her heart has stopped beating I'm deeply sorry.

Eddie then began to cry and cry so loud that he woke up Mel and Nora. Then they started crying loud because the doctor informed them about Loren's condition. Mel said "NO Loren can't be dead it's not possible." Then Max came into room and asked "What's going on here" then he saw everyone crying and the doctor putting a sheet over Loren. Then it hit him Loren was gone Max then began to cry. Apparently a doctor was giving information on Loren's condition to the Media and headlines read "Loren Tate has been pronounced dead apparently she couldn't pull through". Eddie received a text from Jake that second saying "I'm so sorry" he also got one from his friend Ian too. Eddie thought he was dreaming that Loren died but wasn't the love of his life was gone or was she? To Eddie Nora and everyone else that cared for Loren they really wanted this all to be a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A smile on my face

Eddie at first thought he was dreaming about Loren's death but it wasn't a dream it was real. He suddenly saw that she was dead because the monitor wasn't beeping anymore and he knew it was true. He couldn't help but cry and just scream. Nora and Mel then woke up due to his screaming they heard him sadly saying "Why does this have to happen to Loren out of all people." Nora and Mel then began to cry too saying exactly the same thing Eddie sad but saying it even more depressed like. Just then Max entered the room only to find everybody crying yet again. Max then said to Nora "Listen Nora there might be a chance she'll wake up don't lose hope." "You really think she will" she said with a little hope. Max then said "Well I'm not certain she will but there's a chance. "But Max was wrong Loren never woke up.

The days that followed were truly heartbreaking to everyone. Eddie kept on dialing Loren's phone number just to hear her voice in the voicemail. Nora was depressed every morning not waking up to seeing her daughter's face. Mel would just stare at Loren's locker at school and just imagine her opening it. As for Max he just missed hearing Loren ask him for advice on Eddie, after all she was a daughter to him. Eddie and Nora were suffering the worst though. Both Eddie and Nora were being hounded by paparazzi everyday both being ask the same question like "How are you handling the lost for your loved one?" Both Nora and Eddie just stayed inside their houses all day just mourning Loren wishing they would see her face one last time. Especially Eddie he hated leaving the memory of him cheating on her in her brain before she died. He regretted not going to her house and not straightening everything out right then and there.

The next day came and Eddie was going to be throwing a tribute concert for Loren. He was going to be singing his new song he wrote called "**Love Can't Describe What I'm Feeling".** The song was the one he wrote about Loren, the song he wrote after the time they shared their first kiss. Anybody who was close to Loren or a friend of hers was invited. Eddie and Nora didn't want anybody else that didn't know Loren coming to the concert. The concert was held at the M.K. club it was going to start at 5:00. It was now 5:35 and Eddie only had 25 more minutes to prepare for the concert. Mel, Nora, and Max were all backstage with Eddie telling him he was going to do great. Eddie on the other hand could barely hold his breath; he was so nervous that he wasn't going to do well. Max saw this and told Eddie convincingly "You are going to do great just pretend your singing to Loren." With those words said Eddie felt a little more calm and stable, but then he saw the clock and it read 5:55. It seemed as if time was flying by.

Eddie now was getting his guitar so he'd be ready to go on stage. The guitar he grabbed was the Martin Guitar his Dad gave him for his birthday. Then the concert director said demandingly "Alright Eddie you better do well now get out there and sing your heart out. "With that Eddie walked onto stage all he could hear was screaming fans saying "I love you Eddie". The first song he was going to perform was his new one. He then said "Seems like I have fans her well anyways the first song I will be singing is called "Love Can't Describe What I'm Feeling'. With that Eddie then began to sing the song he sounded very depressed. He then began to sing the first lyrics which was "Those big brown and eyes and that pretty smile." He just sang those lyrics because all of a sudden he just froze on stage. Apparently this feeling overcame him making him so depressed and upset, he then ran back stage and sat in a corner and cried his eyes out.

All of a sudden he heard someone saying "Wake up Eddie wake up." Just then he woke up and realized he was dreaming. Nora was the one who woke him up because she saw him start to cry in his sleep. She then said very happily to him "Loren she woke up it's a miracle I guess God was listening to me." With those words said Eddie just had the biggest smile on his face he couldn't help it. The love of his life was alive he couldn't be any happier. But he still was a little shaken up from the nightmare he had. Max then walked into the room and said very happily like Nora "Son she's awake it's a miracle aren't you happy."Eddie then replied a little depressed "Of course I'm happy it's just that the nightmare I had seemed so real." Max then said "Well the nightmare is over she's alive son and they said she will be waking up very so.. Just as Max was going to finish his sentence everyone saw Loren open her eyes. The first words she said were "Where am I at?" Everyone then looked very confused. But Eddie looked upset in his mind he thought the worst "What if she's lost all of her memory."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Waking Up**

Everyone in the room was now thinking the same thing "What if Loren has lost all her memory?" Just then the doctor came in; as soon as he saw Loren's eyes open he had a shocked expression on his face. He then said very confused like "Umm we weren't expecting you to wake up so soon but since you are awake how do you feel?" Loren then replied "Well I feel like someone wacked me in the head with a hammer but other than that I'm fine." The doctor then said very concerned "Well do you remember anything like the people in this room." Loren replied "Yeah my Mom, Mel, Max, and Eddie are here don't worry doctor I haven't lost all my memory." The doctor then giggled and said "Well I'll be back in a while to run some tests try not to fall asleep." With that the doctor left the room, after he left there was this sudden feeling of relief in the room because Loren didn't lose her memory. Which wasn't a good thing for Eddie he knew he would be in trouble for what he did or what she thinks he did.

Meanwhile at Chloe's place there was someone at her door. So she got off her sofa and walked to the door. Just as she was about to open the door she heard a familiar voice. It was Tyler's voice she recognized .She then very hesitantly opened the door and then asked him "What are you doing here?" He then replied saying "I just dropped by to see how you are doing." Chloe then said "Yeah right Tyler I know you by now you probably just want to cause more drama." Tyler then said "Well look who's been actually paying attention oh wait you haven't exactly because you would have obviously known by now what I've done." Chloe then said very angrily "What the hell did you do Tyler." Tyler then replied "A better thing to do instead of asking me questions would be to get a lawyer babe." Chloe then said very pissed off "Why would I have to do that it's like anybody knows I killed Katy." Tyler then said "I wouldn't quite say that Chloe well anyways got to be going see you in jail." Tyler then left leaving Chloe very scared of what he meant by see you in jail. She then said to herself "Oh I'll get to the bottom of what he did then after I do he will pay."

Meanwhile at the hospital Mel, Max, and Nora all went to the cafeteria to get food, leaving Eddie and Loren alone in her room. The room was just awkward silence Eddie didn't know what to say neither did Loren, but someone had to speak up so that person was Eddie. He said very sorrow like "Listen Loren I'm so sorry what I did Chloe forced herself on me it was an accident…, just as Eddie was going to finish his sentence Loren just motioned him forward and kissed him. The kiss was so passionate and steamy but they then realized they were in a hospital so they stopped. Just then Eddie said very happily "I thought you were mad at me. Loren just fluttered her eyes at first and then said "I'm just glad to be alive and I forgive you for what you did just know what matter what I love you." Eddie then grinned and said "I love you too but most importantly I'm happy your alive when I though I lost you I couldn't help but just cry and cry." Now thinking of those memories Eddie then began to tear up, but Loren then said to him "Well I'm alive alright no need to cry." Eddie now was even more joyful than he was a few seconds ago. Just as he was about to kiss Loren, suddenly Nora, Mel, and Max walked into the room. Mel then said very amused "Seems like we are interrupting here." Loren said very happily "Oh know you are not interrupting anything." Melissa then laughed and said "Well then how are you feeling do you remember how this happened." Loren then responded by saying "I was trying to change the station on the radio in my car then all of a sudden a car just came ramming into to me." Mel then said "Do you know who the driver was?" Loren then said very concerned "Why do you know who it was?" Mel was very regretful after asking that question now.

But Eddie was the one who spoke up and said "Cameron you remember him he was the one who hit you right now he's let out on bail. Eddie then began to get very furious but remembered Loren was right next to him so he calmed down. Loren then said "Oh yeah now I remember before the accident he showed up at the house." Eddie then said very agitated "He was at your house." Loren then said "Calm down all he said was he loved me, that I should dump you for him, and that he wouldn't give up on me." Eddie then started to get red almost as if smoke was going to come out if his ears. Nora and Max were both worried now that Eddie was going to kill Cameron so they blocked the doorway. Loren then said to Eddie "Hey Eddie no need to get mad I love you with all my heart I would never choose him over you Eddie you mean everything to me and now I know that for sure." Eddie then looked at Loren very lovingly knowing she meant what she just said. So he then leaned in to kiss her honestly to Loren that kiss was the best kiss that her and Eddie ever shared. Just then Mel said "Okay then Loren seems you've gotten better since your still kissing like a pro. Everyone in the room just started laughing. Soon everyone started to fall asleep the doctor was taking longer than expected. Nora fell asleep in Max's arm, Mel fell asleep in Nora's arm, and Eddie fell asleep on Loren's arm.

Loren was still sort of awake though she was wondering though about something she remembered before the accident. She was thinking to herself "Why was Chloe near my car after I left Mel's house?" See what Loren thought Chloe was doing is that she was just seeing if Loren was in the car at first to yell at her some more Loren was going to go confront her, but Chloe then just left in her car. What Chloe was actually doing was putting something in Loren's car that made the engine fail later on that day. Chloe thought at first her plan wasn't going to work but it did. But Chloe still had no idea that Cameron was the driver and that they were blaming this all on him.

Meanwhile at Chloe's place she decided to check up on the news to see if Tyler posted anything on how she was involved in Katy's death. Instead she read headlines saying "Apparently a miracle has happened and Loren Tate is awake we'll keep you updated on more info later." Chloe then said to herself "Well maybe my plan didn't work at all but I'm still not giving up I'll get rid of Loren Tate one way or another. Back at the hospital Loren was asleep dreaming about what happened before the accident. The thoughts just kept reoccurring in her mind that Chloe had something to do with this. But instead she just brushed it off. Loren then kept dreaming excited for the next day. But the next day she had a surprise waiting for and it's not the good kind of surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Another horrible day

Loren then woke up the next day to see the sun shining in her face. She was expecting today to be a great day because the doctor was going to tell her how she was doing. Of course she wanted it to be good news but was she in for a surprise. To her everything in her body seemed fine. Eddie then woke up only to see Loren's beautiful face. As soon as he saw her he said "Hey beautiful" he then kissed her on the cheek. Loren didn't respond which made Eddie confused. He then said "What's wrong". Loren then replied "Oh I'm sorry I didn't answer I was just thinking what if I'm not okay." Eddie then said very passionately "You're going to be fine don't' worry." With those words Loren felt reassured, now she certainly thought she was going to be okay. Soon enough Max, Mel, and Nora woke up. As soon as they woke up they all got up to give Loren a hug being thankful she was alive. They all seemed to just grow more and more impatient by the minute, after all the doctor still hadn't given Loren's test results. Soon enough Mel, Max, and Nora all went down to the cafeteria to get food. And of course Eddie stayed right by Loren's side waiting for the doctor, but instead somebody else Loren wasn't expecting would be walking in that door any minute now.

Meanwhile at Chloe's place she woke up with one thing on her mind. She then said to herself "I can't believe I'm saying this but today instead of going and getting rid of Loren Tate, I think I will just try to get to the bottom of what Tyler's plotting against me." Chloe then got up and dressed herself. After she got dressed she then headed out the door. Only to find a letter on her porch, she then picked up the letter and read it. It said "If you don't want me to bust you for what you've done come meet me tonight at Rumor at 8:00 and I will propose a deal right then and there." She finished reading it and looked on the back to see who the letter was from and it didn't say. She then thought to herself "I better go meet whoever this is after all I'm too pretty to be in jail." With that she walked back into her house frightened that someone other than Tyler was watching her every move. But little did she know who the person was that was watching her it wasn't Tyler that's all I can say for now.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Mel, Nora, and Max were all still in the cafeteria. While Eddie and Loren where still waiting on new about her test results. Suddenly Loren heard footsteps coming towards the door, she though it was the doctor so she yelled "Doctor Do you have my test results?" Just then Loren saw a man standing in the doorway the man said "The last time I'll saw you in a cast were when you were 4 and you fell of a swing." Then Eddie had realized it was her Dad because he remembered Loren describing him, and he had this certain hunch in his back just as Loren said he did. Eddie was then nervous on if Loren would go into shock after realizing that was her father. Loren then replied to her Dad nervously "Who are you?" Her Dad then replied "I'm your father I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before." Loren at first was shocked but then got mad and said "You think you could just pop back into my life after how you left me and Mom, why would you do that to us. He then replied "I didn't think I was ready to be a father so I decide it'd be best if I just left for good, but now here I am." Loren then looked at Eddie he looked as if he were going to slap Loren's Dad. Loren's' Dad then said "Listen I'll be back soon to get you and explain my mistakes." And with that Loren's Dad left Loren quit frightened at what he meant by "I'll be back to get you." Eddie then said to Loren "Listen he's not going to come a foot near you as long as I'm here." Loren then nodded but still was going to be weary of her surroundings the rest of the day, but even her being cautious wasn't going to prevent what was gonna happen to her.

Soon Nora, Max, and Mel arrived, and as soon as they did Loren told them everything that happened with her Dad. After Loren told Nora she then said to Loren very reassuringly "He's not going to come a foot near you after the pain he caused okay." Loren then replied "Alright but I'm still going to be cautious of my surroundings." Before Nora could reply on what Loren said the doctor walked in. The doctor looked almost upset and scared so Nora said "Is everything okay with Loren doc?" The doctor then replied "No I'm afraid everything's not it seems like Loren's feeling fine on the outside, but I'm afraid she has internal bleeding in her spleen which is the worst place to have it to have this fixed we could do surgery but I'm afraid you have no health insurance. Everyone in the room now seemed depressed but Eddie wasn't so he then said "I'll pay for it I don't' care how much it cost." The doctor then replied "It's 200,000$ and even you don't have that much to spare we checked." Eddie now began to tear up and so did Nora they didn't know what to do. Who could possibly pay for this everyone thought?

Suddenly Loren's monitor stopped beeping the doctor then said "I'm gonna need everyone to get out of the room now." Eddie then began to yell "Loren please don't leave be strong please." Eddie then began to sob and sob so Max, Mel, and Nora helped escort him out of the room. All of them waited to see if the doctor was coming out. It has been several hours now and just as everybody was starting to fall asleep the doctor came out and said "I'm afraid Loren slipped into a coma from shock." Suddenly everyone seemed to get more upset. Everyone though "How much could one girl go through in a day especially Loren?" Everybody then went into to Loren's room to sleep there for the night; they would stay there until she woke up. Eddie of course stayed up well everybody else was asleep he whispered to Loren "Everything's going to be okay I promise." He then cried himself to sleep he then fell asleep on Loren's right arm. Loren was lost in her own world and a thought kept occurring in her head that her Dad would be there any second to take her. Loren was a strong girl but not so strong was she going to make it through all of this? I guess you'll just have to read and see for yourself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Taken in a flash

Loren was now trying to find her way back to reality. She was trying to get back to her family and Eddie. In her mind right now there was just blackness. Loren couldn't really imagine anything but she could hear sounds. All she could hear right now was someone it sounded like a male voice saying "Hurry up and let me have her." Loren was now scared then she heard another voice that was male "No you can't have here." Just then she heard a loud bang it sounded as if somebody got hit with something. Now the male voice she heard first was now saying "Don't even try to come near me right now I'm going to leave now don't even think about trying to find us." Just then she felt as if someone grabbed her and rushed her out the door. Then all of a sudden she couldn't hear anything anymore one thing she heard was a car engine running and that was it, her sudden sense of hearing stopped.

Meanwhile back at the hospital all that was going on was panic and chaos. Max was the first one to get up to see if Loren's Dad was gone, he was so he then whispered to Nora and Mel "Ghost is clear." Nora then pulled out her phone to call the police and report a kidnapping. Mel was making sure Eddie was alright after Loren's Dad knocked him out. As for Max he went to go get a doctor to help Eddie. Meanwhile back in Loren's room Eddie woke up, the first thing he did was ask Mel were Loren was at. She then responded by sadly saying "He took her he had a crowbar we were scared that he was going to hurt us or worse I'm so sorry." Mel then began to sob with her kneeling on the floor, but Eddie then put his arm around her and comfortably said "It's not your fault okay right now let's just focus on finding her right now." Mel then wiped her tears away and obliged. Eddie then began to stand up his head hurt like hell but he didn't care about that right now. He then went back to sit in his chair to think of were Loren would have been taken, but he then began to sob and say "Loren can't catch a break can she?"

Loren then suddenly woke up only to find herself in a black van. Her head right now was throbbing, and she couldn't really move because her left arm and leg were broken. She then said to herself "Eddie where are you." Then her father replied "Oh Loren didn't think you'd wake up." Loren then replied in a panicky voice "Dad where are you taking me and where am I." He then said "Right now were going somewhere that I use to take you when you were little to see the stars." Loren then said very frightened "Dad please take me back to the hospital please." Loren then began to cry so her Dad then pulled over and stopped the car he then slapped her and said "Listen to me you're not going to cry okay all I'm trying to do is help you so stop crying." Loren then obliged her Dad then restarted the car and drove off. Loren knew he was taking her to her and Eddie's spot. One thing she wanted to know is why he was taking there and what he wanted.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Eddie, Mel, Nora, and Max were worried sick on where was Loren at and if she was okay. The police wouldn't help because in order to file a missing person's report the person had to be missing for more than two days. This made Eddie enraged but Nora calmed Eddie down. All they can do now was think of all the places Loren's Dad took her when she was little. Just then Nora remembered the secret spot up by the Griffith Observatory. She then said "I know where he might have taken Loren but then again I'm not sure." Eddie then replied "It's alright Nora just say it any guess is good right now." Nora then said where the location was and Eddie then rushed out the door hoping Loren was there. But then again how would he know where she was if he didn't know the color of the car Loren's Dad was driving.

Finally Loren and her Dad arrived at "the spot". Trent (Loren's Dad) then got off the car and went to the back to get Loren off the car. But it was a struggle too because Loren refused. People then started to look so Trent then said "You better not make me get caught okay." Loren then let him put her in a wheelchair she was frightened by him because he was carrying a knife. Loren's Dad was wheeling her over to a bench sitting area he then sat down and placed her next to him. He then explained he was sorry for leaving her and that he was going to make up for it right then and there. He then got out a check for 200,000$ and Loren was just in awe. She then said "Why are you giving me this?" He then said "I'm giving you this to pay for your surgery and to help you get better. Loren then said very thankfully "But how did you know that in needed this money." He started grinning and he then said "I asked the doctor what was wrong with you that day I came to visit and he told me everything." Loren the smiled and said "Thank you so much for this it still doesn't make up for what you did but I guess it's still sweet." Loren's Dad then whispered in her ear "Loren the reason I came back was to give you this I'm not going to be in your life anymore after this and you are going to remember none of this." Loren was now being put in the back of the car she was very confused by his words so she told him "What do you mean by that." He then rushed into the driver's seat side of the car and started the engine and sped off because he saw Eddie walking up the road seeking for Loren. Loren then said "Dad what's wrong." He then replied "Nothing and to answer your other question you can't remember any of this I want you to go back to resenting me I'm sorry I have to do this but it's for your own good and mine too someone will find you where I'm going to leave you eventually." Loren now was just in dead silence and really freaked out.

Meanwhile Eddie was still searching for Loren but there was no sign of her. He was about to give up but then he saw a bracelet that was Loren's on the ground. He then sniffed it and cried wondering where he might have taken Loren. Right now he was desperate for answers, he then got into his car and drove off he didn't know where he was going. The only thing he knew was he going to find Loren no matter what. But one thing that he was worried about in his mind if he did find her wherever she was at was she going to be okay or not. Eddie was confident that he was going to find her alive. But I think he's a little over confident because when he finds Loren she' not going to be fine.

**Chapter 13 will be up later tonight sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. Please review this chapter **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A revelation

Loren was now being driven to an alley somewhere near the MK club that's all her Dad told her. Loren was trying to find a way out of the car. But there were no windows in the back of the van and no door latches. The only thing she could actually reach was her Dad's arm, but he had a small pocket knife so it was a long shot. Plus her left arm and leg were broken so she really didn't have a chance. Her Dad was now stopping the car all Loren could hear was crickets and it sounded as if she was in the middle of nowhere. The back doors of the van were now opening, and the first thing Loren saw was just a dark alley which was right next to Max's apartment. She recognized it right away but just as she was about to scream for help she was being thrown into the alley. She landed on the floor very hard which hurt her arm, leg, and head. The last thing she heard was "I'm sorry but I have to do this it's better for both of us. The last thing she saw was hear dad striking her in the head with a metal object, then after that everything went black. Loren was now unconscious on the floor with the check still in her right hand.

Eddie was now driving with rage just waiting to see Loren's face somewhere. He was now thinking maybe her that Loren's Dad just gave her something and dropped her off somewhere that he knew someone would find her. He then remembered the only place that would be was the MK club. That's the only place Loren's Dad would know about because it's the main place where Loren does her concerts. Eddie was now changing routes and driving to the MK club being hopeful he'd find Loren there. He was positive when he found Loren she would be okay, after all the drama she'd been through in the past three days but he was sure God wasn't going to punish her anymore. But he was wrong she wasn't going to be okay when he found her if he finds her. She had very little time left. If Eddie was going to save her he would have to be there in the next 30 minutes.

Eddie was now about 5 minutes away from the MK club but traffic was holding him up from actually getting there. Finally the traffic had stopped and it had been 15 minutes for it to stop. Just as Eddie was now at the MK club he rushed inside yelling Loren's name screaming at top of his lungs. Then all of a sudden Grace came out and said "What's wrong Eddie are you okay why are you yelling for Loren's name isn't she in the hospital. Eddie then said very angry "No her Dad kidnapped her and we don't know where she's at." Grace then replied "What makes you think she's here." Eddie the replied very impatiently "Listen something just told me to look here anyways bye." Grace was about to tell Eddie that Tyler came by with "news", but he rushed up to Max's apartment abruptly. Eddie was now looking everywhere for Loren he then went outside on the balcony still screaming Loren's name. He then slouched himself into a corner saying "I was sure she would be here." Eddie then got up from the corner and left as he was leaving Grace was trying to talk to him but he ignored her. Eddie was now outside about to go back into his car but something stopped him. He saw a glimpse of someone lying on the floor unconscious in the alley of MK club. He was now moving towards the body and as soon as he saw it was Loren's he broke down crying all he saw was blood. The bracelet he gave her on their month anniversary was covered in blood. He then got out his phone and dialed 911.

The ambulance now arrived he tried to get on with Loren but they wouldn't let him. So after the ambulance left the first thing he did was call his Dad. His Dad picked up and said "What happened did you find her." Eddie was crying so much he could barely get words out but he still said "I found her but she's in bad condition Pops just stay in Loren's room she'll be there soon anyways got to go see you there." Eddie was now rushing to the hospital hoping Loren would be alright but he knew she wouldn't be. Finally he arrived at the hospital sooner than expected and rushed over to the waiting room only to see more people than expected there. He saw Nora, Kelly, Max, Grace, Jake, Phil, Adrianna, Mel, and Mel's parents. He then said "Why are all of you here how did you hear about Loren." Adrianna then said "It's all they been talking about on the news and well we all care about Loren so we decided we should come." Adrianna was Loren's sort of friend after the whole thing with Don they started bonding more. Anyways everybody was waiting to hear on Loren's condition. But then a police man walked up to Eddie and said "Hi Mr. Duran I'm detective Williams and I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Eddie was wiping away the tears and said "Okay ask away." The detective then said "Do you have any idea why there was a 200,000$ check in her hand." Eddie face suddenly turned into shock but he still said "No I have no idea but I'm pretty sure it was her Dad." The detective then smiled and said "Yeah we know it was her Dad so instead of keeping the money as a piece of evidence we are giving it to the doctor to pay for Loren's surgery." Eddie then smirked a little and said "Thank you so much." The detective then welcomed him and walked away.

It has now been about three hours since Loren was taken into surgery. Now all everybody could do was hope and pray she would be okay. Max was comforting Eddie and Nora, Phil was comforting Adrianna, and Mel's parents were comforting her. Something was frustrating Mel she was trying to figure out if Chloe had anything to do with Loren's accident. What mad Mel suspicious of Chloe was that she was by Loren's car the day she got into the accident? Mel was about to say something to Eddie but the doctor came out. Now the question on everybody's mine was Loren okay or not, I guess you'll just have to wait for tomorrow and find out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Can't catch a break**

The doctor was very hesitant at first but he then said " The surgery to fix the internal bleeding went well but I'm afraid that Loren has brain damage right now it would take a miracle for her not too well… die". Nora, Mel, Eddie, and everyone else were now crying. Even Adrianna and Phil were shedding a tear or two. The doctor then walked away as if he didn't even care what Nora and everyone else was going through. Eddie was now wiping away the tears, and he then said to everyone "Thank you guys really for all of you being here but maybe some of you should head home and get rest." Mel and her parents then said "Maybe we should get home come on Adriana and Phil." Eddie then said bye to everyone and gave Mel a hug. Then with that the only people there now were Eddie, Nora, Max, Kelly, and Jake. Kelly and Jake were really upset about the whole Loren thing but they still managed to smile. They then left and said goodbye to Eddie, Max, and Nora. Kelly was hugging Eddie and whispered in his ear "She'll be fine she's strong." With that Eddie thanked her and both Kelly and Jake walked out. They were now allowing visitors in her room. Nora told Eddie to go in first because she needed time to comprehend all that was occurring.

Meanwhile at Chloe's she was still nosing around for any info that brings Loren down on her computer. That's when suddenly a news article popped up saying "Loren Tate in the hospital yet again apparently she was kidnapped and her chances to make it don't look so good." Chloe then said to herself "Looks like someone's doing my work for me, but even if so she might actually pull through like last time so I keep looking up any juicy info." With that Chloe went on Wikipedia to see if any info on Loren Tate was on there. She then found a bio on Loren's life, and she found something that shocked her. Even she the evil Chloe Carter was a little sad that this happened to Loren, because deep down she knew Loren was a sweet girl. But the evil side of Chloe just wanted to ruin Loren. See what Chloe found out about Loren nobody knew about except for Nora and Loren and that's it. Loren never wanted to tell anybody about the horrific thing that happened to her as a child. Chloe took sympathy to the story because she too almost had that happen to her. Now with the information collected she figured she'd use it when the time's right, she would use it when Loren is at her mist fragile state and this would just send Loren over the edge. But until then Chloe had to just wait for that day to come.

Meanwhile in Loren's room at the hospital Eddie was still in there by himself. He knew Loren couldn't hear a thing she was saying. At least that's what he thought Eddie never really talked about the pain he went through with Katie's death, I mean it came up once or twice but he never really let it all out. So Eddie then began to cry and say "Please Loren you can pull through I can't relive the pain that I went through with my Mom I can't the night I lost her is the night I felt like my world was horrible and I couldn't breathe please don't let me go through this again please." Eddie then began to cry a river. Nora and Max then walked in and comforted Eddie. Nora was a little unstable she mentally and emotionally couldn't handle all that's happened in Loren's life. She still blames herself for what happened to Loren when she was a kid, Nora thought she should of told Loren that night were she was going if she did that what happened to Loren would of never happened. Nora didn't even really care that it was on Wikipedia because it sometimes lies. Plus Loren was not that famous yet so Nora figured when her daughter was famous she would just have to open up about what happened that night. Because of this incident Loren always looked at everybody at school or when she was at Eddie's record label, she always had her guard up Eddie took notice of this but always brushed it off.

It has now been two hours and Nora is asleep in Max's arms. Eddie on the other hand is wide awake just praying that a miracle happens and Loren wakes up. He was now about to fall asleep but then Cameron walked in. Eddie was about to punch Cam right in the face but Cam told him very apologetically he would never do this to Loren because he loved her. Eddie was mad that he said he loved her but he knew that deep down Cameron meant no harm. So Eddie then let Cameron actually see Loren. Cameron was now saying to Eddie "Please man don't hurt her anymore." Eddie then replied "I know the first thing I'm going to do tomorrow is get a restraining order against Chloe." Cameron then smiled and said "Thanks man I'm really glad she found love you treat her really well." Eddie was about to say something but Cameron said "I really do love her but I'm not going to stand in the way of her being happy with you anymore." Eddie then said thank you to Cameron, and they kept on talking about Loren. What both of them didn't know that Loren could hear everything around her. She was now hearing everything Cameron and Eddie said about her she would smile but her head hurt way too much. Just as Eddie was about to escort Cam to the door Loren woke up, Eddie then rushed over to her and said "Thank God we thought you wouldn't wake up." Loren all of a sudden couldn't remember Eddie's name anymore. Her head was now pounding she felt fine a few seconds ago. Eddie took notice of this and went to get a doctor. Meanwhile Cam just sat there making sure Loren was alive and breathing. Loren was scared of him because right now he was a stranger to her. Right now Loren couldn't control what she was saying but just then a sudden memory popped in her mind. This is why she then said next "Chloe I think that's her name she's the reason why I have broken ribs and bones she's the reason." Eddie was about to walk through the door with the doctor. Eddie heard every word Loren said he didn't know what he was going to do next. But I know what he's going to do next and Chloe better be prepared because she might just well I guess I'll just let you wait until the next chapter

**Chapter 15 and 16 will most likely be up on Sunday right now I'm sick really sick and I don't really have the energy to write but I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possibly but you guys need to pitch in too and REVIEW please…..:}**

**Not trying to sound rude but please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Recalling the past**

Eddie was about to walk at the door right that second and go kill Chloe, but he knew he had to be there for Loren after all he would never leave her side. Eddie loved Loren with all his heart he knew its barley been only like two weeks since they been dating, but after all that occurred he found out he loved Loren. She was his Katie after all they were destined for each other. Anyways the doctor then walked in to check Loren. Cameron then thought that was his cue to leave so he did he kissed Loren on the head before he left though. This made Eddie a little mad but he knew he had to be calm. After Cameron left Eddie then sat in his chair and sat next to Loren holding her hand. Loren then said to him "Who all are you people?" The doctor then heard what she had said and he said to Eddie that second "Mr. Duran I'm afraid that Ms. Tate here might have long term memory loss." The doctor then patted Eddie on the back and walked out. Eddie was left speechless not knowing what to say.

Meanwhile at Tyler's place he was now furious that Chloe didn't show at Rumor. He was trying to help Chloe and make a deal with here. But obviously she didn't want the offer he took this very offensively. This made him now even more eager to go down to the police station and rat her out. But a part of him didn't want to do it because he loved Chloe, even if she was psycho and nuts. He still had a weak spot for Chloe. Tyler was now regretting even recording her on recording, maybe he should have not done it. But he still wanted Chloe to get what she deserved she tried to kill Loren after all. Tyler didn't know why but that one time he met Loren, he grew a little weak spot for her and sort of liked her. Tyler knew she was with Eddie and he had no shot, but maybe just maybe he could get Loren. Did he want Loren or Chloe he thought to himself. Was he going to rat out Chloe or not, well that's up to you guys if you don't understand wait until the end of this chapter trust me .

Meanwhile back at the hospital Eddie was now unstable. He didn't know how he could live if Loren didn't know who he was. Nora and Max were still asleep Eddie decided he would tell him in the morning. Loren was still awake and she wondered why this guy sitting next to her and holding her hand was so upset. She then asked him "What's wrong." Eddie then asked her "Do you remember me my name or anything." She then said no this made him even more upset, even though Loren didn't know who he was she still comforted him. He appreciated this even when Loren didn't remember a thing about anybody or herself she was still so kind and down to earth. Loren was hurting in her heart because she was sad she was making this guy upset. Loren then began to shed a tear and say "I'm sorry I'm really sorry that I am putting you through this I wish I could remember who you are because you are really cute." Eddie then laughed a little and smiled then said "Thank you and it's not your fault you are like this I wish I would have never meant Chloe." Loren then looked scared at the sound of Chloe's name. Eddie didn't even take notice of this he didn't even remember what Loren said about Chloe earlier.

It has now been an hour and Eddie is about to fall asleep but the doctor walks in. Loren was asleep dreaming about memories from her childhood. Anyways the doctor had a huge grin on his face which made Eddie curious. The doctor then said "Mr. Duran apparently Ms. Tate here her brain damage is gone and she is healing which means she will be able to be released soon, we stitched up the gash and all she has now is a broken arm and leg." Eddie then had a half smile and said great very sad like. The doctor took notice of and this and actually cared for Eddie's feelings. "Mr. Duran is everything okay I just said Ms. Tate is going to be okay and you don't seem excited." Eddie then said very casually "It's just that she doesn't remember me and I want her too, and plus she acts like she is scared of me." The doctor then said very apologetically "Mr. Duran things will work out in the end just have some faith she will be fine it takes time, well anyways I must be going now feel better." Eddie then said thank you to the doctor. With that the doctor left Eddie alone to wander in his thoughts. Eddie was trying to focus on what the doctor just said but all of a sudden Loren started screaming. She said very terrified "Let go of me I don't know you stop it." Eddie then woke Loren up from her terrible nightmare. Eddie then rubbed her right arm gently and said "It's alright it was just a dream everything is okay." Loren looked at Eddie with puppy dog eyes, she looked at him with loving eyes something was telling her in her head that he was her true love. Loren then said to him "Your name is Eddie isn't it." He then smiled and said "Yeah you remember." Loren then said "That's the only thing I can really remember about you." Eddie then looked disappointed but then said very concerned "What was your dream about you seem so shaken up over it." She then was hesitant at first "Eddie honestly I really don't want to talk about it but the dream helped me remember something it helped me remember my mom name is Nora and that we have this secret that we tell no one."

Eddie was now very curious at what she meant by this. He then said "What secret is it not trying to be nosy or anything but I just want to help you let it all out so you won't be afraid anymore." Loren didn't know if she should tell him but she decided she should ,after all she did need to get this out in the open plus her mind was telling her he was the love of her life so she should do it. She then said "My Mom she just left to go out on a date and I'm asleep she decides to leave without telling me where she's going so I then wake up to find my Mom not there so I call her name around the house but no answer so I go outside and see if her car is there and then…" Loren then stops her sentence and cries Eddie holds her hand and says "You don't have to tell me the rest you know."

She then replies "I know but I have to get this out in the open so I'm going to tell you." With that Eddie nods and Loren continues telling her story. "All of a sudden I was walking down the street to see if she went walking then somebody snatches me and takes me behind these bushes and well does bad stuff I try to push them off which is bad because they end up cutting me with a knife on my leg and arm, it was no use to fight anymore so after they were done they just left me for dead at my front doorstep.." Loren then begins to cry and Eddie just sits there thinking "I never knew I feel so horrible I don't know what to do, I guess I'll just comfort her." He then kissed her gently on the lips Loren kisses back and immediately feels fireworks. He then stops kissing her and sees her cheek as red as a tomato. Loren then says "Wow that sure made me stop crying." Eddie then laughed and kept talking to Loren about how she was able to tell him anything else that would make her feel better. Loren then says "Thanks I can't even believe I told you what happened to me when I was little." Nora then woke up to the sound of this and was immediately mad "You told him Loren." Loren didn't know why her Mom was mad, but just as Loren was about to respond somebody walked through the door that she immediately recognized and she knew they were bad news.

**Okay guys chapter 16 will be up on Monday maybe I have to go to the doctors tomorrow anyways here's the twist I'm putting if u guys want Tyler to rat out Chloe then put that in your reviews but if u don't' want this to happen then tell me that in your reviews whichever one gets the most reviews for by Monday at 5:00 I'll make it happen. By the way if u can't review just go on hollywood heights tumblr and I'm leddielover2 just click on my name and you will end up on my blog then go to ask or submit to tell me what you want Tyler to do with Chloe.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Sudden memories**

Just then as soon as the unwanted guest walked in, Loren's face suddenly looked like she's seen a ghost. Eddie took well notice of this, and immediately turned around only to find Tyler Rorke standing there dead in his tracks. Nora didn't really know who he was, but by the anger in Eddie's face she too knew he was bad news. Eddie then got up out if his chair abruptly and said to Tyler "What the hell are you doing here." Tyler then said to him "Listen man I'm just here to talk to Loren that's all." Loren then said "Why do you want to talk to me?" Tyler then turned to look at Loren; he at first was lost for words because she was so beautiful. Eddie took notice of this and was furious he then said "Are you going to answer her or just keep staring. Tyler then shook his head and approached Loren and told her "Listen I want to tell you something but in private." Loren then said okay and told everybody in the room politely to leave Tyler and her too talk. Eddie on the other hand wasn't too polite and didn't want to leave. She then said to Eddie "I'll be fine just go wait by the door." He then hesitantly obliged and walked out.

Meanwhile at Chloe's she waiting to see if there were any updates on Loren's condition. While she was waiting to hear info she was thinking, maybe she should change her evil wicked ways. Ever since her Mom told her to change her ways before she left for Fresno, the idea has gotten stuck in her head. She was now thinking to herself "Maybe I should stop trying to ruin her life she's a sweet girl and she makes Eddie happy." She was just about too consider the idea of changing when she then received an email ping. She clicked on it and it read "Chloe meet me tomorrow at 11:00 am in the Aroma Café trust me I won't waste your time." Chloe thought it was Tyler so she agreed to go, but it wasn't Tyler she was going to meet it would be someone else. After replying to the email she then looked on the Lily Park's news website only to read "Loren Tate apparently has long term memory loss and another surprise Tyler Rorke apparently is visiting her." She then was shocked but continued to read. "What could this mean is Tyler going to ruin yet another one of Eddie's relationship's although it was mostly Chloe who ruined her own relationship." Chloe was now furious and more determined than ever to ruin Loren. She not only wanted to ruin Loren's life, but she wanted to end it. Would she even get the chance too though?

Back at the hospital the only people in the room now was Loren and Tyler. Eddie continuously looked through the door to see if Tyler would try anything, but Loren told him to stop so he did. Anyways Tyler was ready to tell Loren everything about Chloe and what she did. Loren on the other hand was wondering why in the world Tyler wanted to talk to her. Tyler grabbed Loren's hand, being nervous she would go into shock after what he told her. Loren let him grabbed her hand and she now was ready to hear what he had to say. Tyler then began to tell Loren that Chloe tried to kill her, and how she not only broke Loren's car engine, but how Chloe also tried to break her and Eddie up. Tyler then was done talking and looked at Loren; her face was full of fright and anger. Tyler then told Loren in her ear "Hey I wanted to tell you something else you did, but I don't have time so meet at Rumor tomorrow at 7:00." Loren then said "I can't go can't you see what condition I am in." Tyler then said "The doctor told me you would be released tomorrow though but in a wheelchair." Loren then said "I can't really drive to Rumor though." Tyler then apologized and told her he would just stop by her place. Loren then said "Well I need to give you my address cause whatever you need to tell me seems really important, but after you tell me don't just drop by my house anymore okay." Tyler then agreed and kissed Loren on the forehead and walked out.

Loren was just left there having a million thoughts. She now remembered everything that she had forgotten, it's like she had a sudden flow of memories rushing into her brain at once. Eddie then walked into the room only to find Loren sweating and looking pale. He then asked her what's wrong, but instead of her answering she motioned him forward for a kiss. Eddie pulled away after two minutes Loren was left breathless. Eddie then smiled at her and said "So I'm guessing you have your memory back. She then but her lip and said yes. Eddie was ecstatic at this info he now had nothing to be upset about at least that's how it would be for now. Loren then talked to Eddie about the most random things. She didn't really want to talk to her Mom because of what happened earlier. Loren and Eddie have now been talking for hours about how he and Loren were meant to be from the start. Loren laughed at how she used to be an obsessive fan over him, and that she was now the love of his life.

After hours of talking Eddie finally fell asleep. Loren though was wide awake thinking about turning Chloe in for attempted murder. But first she needed to tell Eddie, she was scared that as soon as she told him he would go kill Chloe. She was also thinking of what else Tyler wanted to talk about. Loren was now about to reach her breaking point, she didn't know how much more of this she could handle. No matter what happened though she knew Eddie would always be by her side. Loren now began to fall asleep dreaming about her and Eddie. Loren still was wondering if tomorrow was going to be a bad day or good day. At this point she didn't know what to except anymore. Was it going to be a good day tomorrow? She had high hopes it would, but little did she know that after she got released from the hospital she would have a very bad surprise waiting for her. Loren can't catch a break can she? Loren wished that none of this would have ever happened and she wished show could just be at Eddie's place in his arms, with no worries in the world.

**Chapter 17 will be up tomorrow and again I'm going to let you guys decide what should happen next in tomorrow's chapter though. Anyways please review this chapter pretty please :}**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Snapshot**

Loren was now wide awake it was now 10:00am in the morning. She could see that the sun was shining and not a gleam of grey was in the sky. She knew today she had to meet with Tyler, which was unfortunate because she just wanted to be with Eddie the whole day. On the other hand Loren didn't want to talk to her Mom because she was mad at her. How could her Mom be mad at her for opening up and letting the pain out? But she would eventually have to talk to her so Loren would just wait until then. Nora was now awoken by Loren breathing heavily. Nora then asked "Honey what's wron…" Nora now saw Loren was asleep so she too went back to sleep. As soon as Nora went to sleep Loren fluttered her eyes open, the reason she pretended to be asleep is because she wasn't ready to talk to her Mom yet. Loren was excited to be getting released out of the hospital she was glad everything worked out for the better at least it seemed that way for now. Eddie now fluttered his eyes open as soon as he saw Loren's beautiful face he just smiled. Loren now saw that Eddie was awake and gently pecked him on the cheek. Eddie then asked Loren "You hungry I could go get you something?" Loren then said yes and asked for a pastrami sandwich and with that Eddie kissed her on the lips, and left to go get her food. Loren was now lost in her thoughts and wondering if she should tell Eddie what Tyler said but decided she shouldn't. And Loren didn't want to say anything about Tyler coming over she figured Eddie would trust her.

Meanwhile at Chloe's place it was now 10:30 am, she was now getting ready to go meet "Tyler" at Aroma Café. Chloe was now dressed in a blue knit top with a leather belt, and she had black skinny jeans that were a little bit glittery. She was now ready to go meet with this person at Aroma Café. Chloe had some doubts in her mind that it wouldn't be Tyler but she just brushed it off. Chloe was about to go get a water from the fridge before she left but she heard a knock at the door. She at first was resistant to open the door but decided who could it possibly be that would be worse than Tyler. She then opened the door only to find a girl with curly brown hair at her doorstep. The girl was about yay high and looked like she had a spunky personality. She was dressed like a reporter sort of though, so Chloe thought she was. Chloe then said "Listen reporter I don't want to answer any questions just get ou..." Just as Chloe was about to close the door the girl stopped it from closing. She then said to Chloe very angrily "Listen all I want to do is talk about stuff that I think you have something to do with and I'm not no damn reporter."

Meanwhile back at the hospital Loren was now happily eating her pastrami sandwich. Eddie was just staring at her the whole time wondering how he was so lucky to have a girl like Loren as his girlfriend. Loren was a little bit uncomfortable, but then thought it was cute. Eddie was just staring into her eyes remembering the last time they ate pastrami sandwiches together. Eddie was now thinking about it and laughed. Loren then said "What's so funny Mr. Duran." Eddie then responded "Nothing beautiful just remembering the last time we ate pastrami sandwiches together." Loren now laughed at the memory, and blushed at the thought too. Eddie now said to Loren very lovingly "Hey Loren you know I love you right no matter if I have to crawl at the end of the earth to find you one day I will because you are my everything, you are the only girl that I've actually felt true love with." Loren then said I love you too then Eddie leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was so intense yet passionate at the same time. Loren held on to the back of Eddie's neck as he began to kiss her very passionately with all of his might. The kiss was now getting more deep as Eddie began to kiss Loren's neck slowly. Loren now was feeling ticklish by Eddie kissing her neck. Eddie now began to slow down the kiss and take it slow. Loren suddenly pulled away and realized they have been kissing for a few minutes and that she realized something. Eddie was not left breathless and told Loren "After you heal and everything you think you will be ready?" Loren then replied with a subtle but still a very happy yes.

Loren was now ready to be released from the hospital and heal so she would be able to be in Eddie's arms again. Nora and Max were both helping Loren in her wheelchair, while Eddie got his car so he could drive Loren home. Loren was now being helped into Eddie's car by him and she said "thank you handsome." He then replied with "No problem beautiful." Eddie then kissed Loren and it got deep quick, but they stopped realizing Loren needed to get home to heal. Max and Nora drove to Max's thinking Loren would just stay with Eddie at the house. But Eddie needed rest so he would just leave Loren at her place in peace. Eddie kept continuously asking her if she was alright being alone and she said she will be alright. Eddie noticed that when Loren answered she looked a bit taken back by his question, which he found suspicious but he brushed it off. They were now at Loren's house Eddie put her in her wheel chair and wheeled her into her house. Loren was able to walk with her crunches and everything but Eddie assisted upon the wheelchair. He now kissed her goodbye and told her to call if she needed anything. Eddie now left Loren's house leaving Loren there by herself until her Mom got home later that night.

It was now night time and Loren was about to fall asleep on the couch. She suddenly heard the doorbell ring realizing it was Tyler; she then got her crunches and walked to open the door. As soon as she opened Tyler was now saying to her "Hey Loren a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking around in this condition let me help." Tyler then picked Loren up gently and carried her to the couch to sit her down. Loren was going to tell Tyler to put her down, but after all Tyler was helping her and being nice. She figured she wouldn't discourage that though. Tyler then told Loren "You ready to her what I have to tell you but promise me don't call Eddie right after you hear this information." Loren then nodded and let Tyler talk to her. Loren was now shocked at what Tyler was telling her he actually admitted to him knowing Chloe killed Eddie's Mom. Loren at first didn't believe him but as his continued to talk his information sounded more believable.

He was taken back by Loren's reaction he thought she would be angry, but instead she was calm. See Loren wasn't the type to show her emotions on the outside, she was the type to bottle everything up inside. It was now getting late and Loren didn't know what to with this info, she finally decided she would just wait until the time is right to tell Eddie. She was now falling asleep on the couch with Tyler still there but he accidentally fell asleep too. It was now about 2:00am and Tyler woke up and realized he accidentally fell asleep, he then decided it was his time to left. Before he left though he looked at Loren one more time, thinking she was so cute when she slept. He then left and walked out Loren's front door, which wasn't a good idea because as soon as he walked outside the paparazzi snapped a picture of him leaving Loren's house at 2:00am. Lily Park was the one following them and decided to make this story all made up and stretch the truth.

Back at Eddie's place he was about to call Loren when he received an alert on a news website. He then opened it up and read "Looks like Loren Tate Eddie Duran's girlfriend is busted apparently Tyler was leaving her place at 2:00am wonder why?" Eddie was now furious and didn't know what to do; he knew Loren wasn't that type of girl. But then again why was Tyler leaving her place at 2:00am, he then thought he can't be going through this again. He would get to the bottom of this no matter what lengths it brought him too.

**Now here's where the voting comes in do you think Eddie should suspect Loren of cheating or should he just ask Loren calmly and believe her every word because we all know she didn't cheat anyways guys vote and Chapter 18 might be up tomorrow idk but still make sure you put your vote in the review please thank you:}btw you can also just message me just go on hollywood heights tumblr and just click next page until you find my screename which is leddielover2 then just click on my name and you will end up on my blog:)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Forgiveness**

Eddie now was still on his phone and saw a picture of Tyler carrying Loren, which made him more infuriated and he now thinks Loren actually cheated. But his heart was telling him Loren's nothing like Chloe, Loren was a sweet girl that would never do this. Eddie wasn't going to head to Tyler's just yet he was going to Loren's. It was about 6:00am but he didn't care she would probably be awake. Meanwhile Loren now woke up to her phone receiving an alert for something. She then opened it up and saw what the news was talking about and that she was now made out to be looked like a cheater. She immediately was angry that they made it look like that. Loren now thought Eddie was for sure going to leave her just like her Dad now. She started breaking down and crying on the floor saying "I lost the love of my life for good now what's the point of anything anymore." She was about to send Eddie a text but she couldn't. Loren was having difficulty breathing apparently her asthma was coming back. She now was trying so hard to breathe normally but it didn't work, she then passed out on the ground.

Eddie now arrived at Loren's house and was heading towards the door. Assuming the door was locked he started knocking and yelling "Loren we need to talk now open the door." Eddie kept yelling but he then suddenly realized the door was unlocked. He opened the door and now saw Loren on the ground he then rushed over to her side. He saw her phone on the floor and read the text she was going to send to Eddie "Eddie it's not what it look like I know you are probably going want nothing to do with me and that's fine but just know I will love you no matter what." Eddie then checked if she had a pulse, she didn't so immediately called 911. Eddie now held Loren in his arms and started to cry and say "Loren I love you this is my entire fault I know you didn't cheat because your you the most down to earth girl I've ever known." Eddie then called Max to tell him the news he picked up on the first try. "Hello Eddie why do you sound like you've been crying." Eddie then very sadly said "its Loren pops." Max then responded by saying "I know the picture but son come one we both know she wouldn't do that." Eddie then said "No pops I know she didn't do that I came over to her house and she wasn't breathing I called 911 they said there on their way." Max then said very worriedly "Oh my god me and Nora will be right there I love you son be strong." With that Max hung up the phone and told Nora and they took off.

Meanwhile at Tyler's place he was now ready to rat out Chloe and make her pay for what she did. Tyler figured he would go now and do it. He was about to head out the door when he got a text from his phone from Chloe it said "Wow so you obviously want little valley girl well go ahead and take her that way I can have Eddie all to myself." There was a picture attached to it and it showed Tyler carrying Loren into her house. Tyler now too was mad that the paparazzi made it look like Loren was a cheater. He wasn't mad that they made him look bad, he was mad that they made Loren look like that. He now thought that Eddie saw it and thought she did cheat. He wanted Loren but he knew Eddie was the one for her, so he decided he would just be friends with Loren and not try to ruin her relationship. So he then headed out his door and went to go see Lily Park and make her drop the story. He figured she wouldn't want too, if she did think that he would just offer a more interesting story for her.

Meanwhile at Loren's place the paramedics now arrived and were trying to revive Loren. They told Eddie to wait outside; he was hearing everything inside and was crying. "1 2 3 clear dammit nothing is working come on let's try again." Eddie couldn't take it anymore he just wished Loren was in his arms again. Nora and Max now were at the house and immediately rushed over to Eddie. They asked "What's wrong how is she." Eddie now was sniffling but then replied "Why don't you ask them for yourselves." Nora then walked inside to talk to a paramedic, they then said "Listen Mam we are trying everything but her asthma attack really made her pulse weak." Nora then had a shocked expression on her face so she then said "Asthma she hasn't had that in years and how did an asthma attack happen?" The paramedic then replied "Well apparently she was upset and scared about something which caused her stress level to build up causing her to make her asthma travel back in her lungs." Nora knew exactly what threw Loren over the edge and was immediately blaming herself for not being here. Eddie now saw Nora crying on the couch while Loren was being resuscitated. He now too was blaming himself for this and didn't know what to think. The paramedics now made Loren breath but she was still asleep. They placed Loren gently on the couch and left. Eddie just sat right there next to Loren brushing her hair hoping as soon as she woke up he would see her beautiful smile. Max on the other hand was comforting Nora. Eddie was holding Loren in his arms being thankful she was alive. Loren then suddenly fluttered her eyes open and saw Eddie holding her smiling.

Eddie now saw Loren with her eyes open and said "I knew you would be alright beautiful." Loren looked at him confused thinking why he wasn't mad at her she then said "I though you would be mad at me." Eddie just sat there embracing every word Loren said and just looking at her big brown eyes. Loren said "Hello aren't you going to answer me silly. Eddie then said "Oh sorry and I'm not mad at you because I know you wouldn't do that beautiful I was mad a little but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you." Loren now was so happy Eddie didn't take it the wrong way she now told him to carry her to her room. Eddie happily obliged and said "Anything for you beautiful." Loren now was blushing because of Eddie's sweetness. Eddie now gently sat Loren down on her bed and they then began to kiss. Loren was holding onto the back of Eddie's neck with her left arm. The kiss started off slow but quickly turned intense. Eddie was now on top of Loren and she was resting her hands on his muscles. Eddie had his hands on Loren's waist but he moved them all around. Eddie then began to kiss Loren's neck smoothly yet slowly. Then he began to kiss Loren on the lips the kiss was so fiery and steamy. Loren was about to take Eddie's shirt off but he stopped her.

"Listen Loren as much as I want to I want you to heal first so I won't hurt you." Loren then sighed and told Eddie to lie next to her. Eddie said yes and held Loren in his arms and they stayed there like that until she fell asleep. Eddie now saw Loren was asleep and just looked at her and thought "I just seem to love her more and more every day." With that Eddie fell asleep with Loren in his arms. Together they stay that way till the next day. The next day would be ten times worse than today though, not only because it will be filled with surprises. But because it's the day the truth comes out, Eddie and Loren knew in their minds tomorrow would be filled with some drama. But what they didn't know that it would be mad chaos tomorrow.

Chapter 19 will be up tomorrow and I'm going to let you guys vote again tomorrow though. Anyways please review this chapter and if you want tell me what you want to happen in the next upcoming chapters. I'm not telling you to vote or anything just give me your opinions please thank you :}


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Learning the Truth**

Eddie now woke up and saw Loren wasn't next to him. He immediately got up and looked in her bathroom and she wasn't there. He was thinking she might have taken off now. He then walked out of her bedroom and didn't even see her in the kitchen. Eddie then yelled out Loren's name but no response, this made Nora and Max both wake up. Max walked out of Nora's room and yawned and said "Why are you screaming for Loren son." Eddie then said very worriedly "Pops she's not here I woke up and she wasn't next to me." Nora now stepped into the conversation "You guys better not have done any funny business." Eddie then said "No we didn't I wouldn't disrespect your home like that Nora." She then thanked him and went to grab her phone to call Loren. Max was now calming Eddie down and telling him that he had nothing to worry about. Eddie didn't even pay attention to his father's word and was just worrying about Loren. Eddie then said to Max "Where could she have gone?"

Loren right now was at her secret spot up in the hills with Mel. Since her other car was getting repaired in a car shop, and she really wasn't in any condition to drive. She figured she needed her best friend to talk to, so she turned off her phone cause she needed alone time with Mel. Mel and Loren were now up the hill and she said to Loren "Wow the view up here is amazing." "I know right I remember when I and Eddie were up here together seems like things were so much simpler back then." Mel then said "It's really actually fun how things changed so fast, anyways what is it you wanted to talk about." Loren then started bursting into tears and Mel held her in his arms. Loren now started to calm down a little bit and talk "I don't know why all these bad things are happening first I'm in the hospital then I made out to look like a cheater." Mel then said very supportively "Don't worry Lo you have a good support system we will help you get through all of this, and as soon as I find who ever printed that story about you I'll kill em." Loren now said "Thank you so much Mel I think we should get going Eddie and my mom are probably freaking out and think I'm missing." Mel then said "Yeah we should get going come on let me help you up." Mel then helped Loren get up and get in her car they then drove off not knowing all the chaos that was going to be at Loren's house.

Meanwhile at Loren's house Eddie was now worried sick that something had happened to Loren. Nora on the other hand wasn't as worried because she knew Loren already had too much going on she didn't need anything more, at least that's what she thought. Eddie was now pacing frantically around the room wondering if Loren was okay. Eddie tried to leave but Max stopped him from going anywhere. Eddie then said to his father very frustrated "Turn on the T.V. maybe that will calm me down." Max hesitantly turned on the T.V. not knowing what it would show. As soon as turned off the TV Eddie sat right down next to his Dad in awe of what they were saying. The TV reporter was saying "Apparently Loren Tate Eddie Duran's girlfriend in not cheating on him with Tyler Rorke. "Tyler confirmed that he only went to her house that one time to tell her." The reporter took a quick pause but said the most shocking words "He was there to tell Loren that Chloe Carter was the one who drove Katy Duran off the road leading to her death and also she was the one who tried to kill Loren Tate the day of her accident." The news reporter then played the recording of every crime Chloe had admitted too. Eddie and Max were left speechless not knowing what to do.

Loren and Mel were now at Loren's house Melissa helped Loren off the car because she had hurt her ankle a little. Mel now carried Loren into her house and Eddie immediately rushed to the door and took Loren off Mel's hand. Mel then told Eddie "Make sure you tell her to call me later and she hurt her ankle so please take care of that." Eddie then smiled at Mel and told her thanks, and with that Mel left the house. Loren now was being carried into her room. Nora on the other hand was comforting Max who was now in tears thinking of the news he heard. Eddie now gently place Loren on the edge of her bed. He was so glad that she was here he really needed to talk to her. Eddie gently placed a peck on Loren's lips and Loren now blushed. Eddie was getting something in the bathroom for her ankle she then yelled to him "I see you missed me." "Yup I was worried sick about you were where you anyways." Loren responded "Me and Mel just went up to the hills and talked." Eddie now got out of the bathroom with the wrap and he gently wrapped Loren's ankle and said "Next time be careful okay." Loren then giggled a little and said "Wow you sound exactly like my Mom." Eddie then said "If I had a nickel for every time a girl said that I would have about." Loren then interrupted and said "You would have a nickel right." Eddie then laughed and said yes and he asked Loren "How's your leg and arm." Loren then responded by saying "Those pain killers the doctor gave me are making it heal really fast I think I could really go without these cast now." Eddie now was kissing Loren and saying in between kisses "Really that's great." Eddie now was kissing Loren very passionately and Loren now was thinking she was ready. Loren now was able to grab onto the back of Eddie's neck with both arms. Eddie had his hands all over Loren he knew where this would lead. Loren now was breathless but still said "I'm ready." Eddie was too having trouble breathing but he said "You sur..." he got interrupted by Loren kissing him.

Loren now took of Eddie's shirt and Eddie did the same with Loren. Loren now had only her pants on and Eddie only had his boxers on. Loren now was taken everything off and her clothes were quickly shed. Eddie and Loren were going to remember that night forever. Loren then woke up the next day and quickly got dressed. She wrote a note to Eddie telling him not to worry and that she was just going to Mel's. Loren received a text from "Mel" saying to meet her up by the Griffith observatory it's an emergency. She immediately got out of the house as fast as she could to go to "the spot."

Meanwhile Chloe heard the news and was packing all her stuff and going to her Mom's house to get away from it all. After Mel visiting Chloe that one time, Chloe came up with a plan to destroy Loren. Before she left she decided she would do this one last thing. Mel gave Chloe her number because Chloe was very manipulative and told Mel that she would need it to meet with her and make a deal. Chloe was so convincing that Mel actually gave it to her. Chloe now got on her laptop and did the text spoof telling Loren to meet her up at the Griffith Observatory. She made it look like it was Mel so she could get rid of Loren once and for all. She told Loren to meet her by the Griffith observatory, she didn't know that was a secret spot or anything, she just figured that would be the safest place to go and do what she was going to do. Chloe already committed crimes was she really thinking she was going to get away with this. Was she going to get away with all of this? Keep reading and you will find out.

**Chapter 20 will be up tomorrow now here's where you guys come in do you guys want Chloe to not get away with it or do you want her too just get away with it and for her to just leave L.A. for good. Put whatever you want to happen in your reviews and please remember that whatever you chose will change the story very effectively good and bad things will happen no matter what decision you make. But one of the decisions might change the story a lot and I mean a lot. :}:}:}:}**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Never ending love**

Now Eddie woke up and didn't find Loren next to him yet again. He then looked in the bathroom and she wasn't there, but he then found a note on the bed. "Eddie I went out only to talk to Mel I'm going to be fine don't worry about me." Eddie was now scared that maybe Loren regretted last night he was thinking "Maybe it wasn't special like it was supposed to be." He then walked out of Loren's bedroom only to find Max sleeping on the couch. Eddie said "Pops wake up it's already 11:00." Max then said very groggily like "Oh wow time sure flew by." "Hey Eddie were is Loren at." He then replied "Oh she went to go talk to Melissa." Max then noticed Eddie was a little sad about something "What's the matter son did you hurt her." Eddie then said "No it's just that last night we you know and I think she regretted it I didn't even get a chance to ask her." Max then patted his son on the back and said supportively "Son she probably just wanted to see her best friend don't take it too much to heart." Eddie then said thanks to his Pops and Eddie couldn't help but this weird feeling in his gut that something was wrong with Loren. Max took notice of this and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Go ahead and go son go talk to her." Eddie then said to his Dad "Dad I'm not going to talk to Loren just yet I think I'm just going to go to my "spot" and think." With that Max told Eddie to be careful and make sure to come back as soon as possible. Eddie then took off thinking he was just going up there to clear his head but little did he know, that he was going to be in for a rude awakening. Eddie right now also didn't know what to do with the info about Chloe.

Meanwhile Loren now showed up at the spot and as for Eddie he was about 15 or 10 minutes away. Loren now got off the car and started walking up the hill to go see "Mel". Chloe was there too already at the little bench sitting area waiting for Loren. Chloe could now hear Loren calling "Mel is you there." Chloe at first laughed because she thought Loren was so gullible, but then she called out "Over here by the benches." Chloe knew Loren would try to put up a fight, so she then figured she would just push Loren right off if she did put up a fight. Loren now was walking up to the bench sitting area and immediately saw Chloe and at first was scared but she figured "What could she possibly do." Loren then said very angrily "Chloe what the hell do you want, and u faked the text didn't you." Chloe laughed and said "Wow little girl seems like you catch on fast maybe your smart wait you're not otherwise you would've realized that it wasn't' Mel texting you." Loren then got furious and said "Chloe just drop it tell me what you want." "Well I want fame, money, and Eddie see all of these things you have you've stolen my life, but another thing I want is for you to be gone." Loren was a little confuse and said "What do you mean by you want me gone, what do you want me to leave L.A. or something." Chloe was now screaming at the top her lungs and didn't care if anybody heard nobody could stop her from what she was going to do. "I mean that I want you out of the picture for good, never to return again or even come a foot near my Eddie." Chloe was now stepping closer to Loren by the second. Loren was backing away little by little and was saying "He's not yours he's mine Chloe."

Eddie was now walking up the hill only to hear Chloe screaming by the bench area. He at first ignored it but then heard Loren's voice. Eddie now saw Chloe about to push Loren off the hill, he ran as fast as he could. Chloe was now saying "He's not yours for long." Eddie now was about a second away from Loren and Chloe but it was too late, Chloe pushed Loren off the hill. Eddie saw Loren falling so he went as fast as his legs could carry him to go down the trail. He didn't even care about Chloe she would get what's coming to her, right now he was focused on Loren. Eddie was now down the trail faster than expected. He was now looking for Loren and then saw her some bushes. Eddie immediately rushed over to her side and then got his phone out of his pocket and called 911. He now called Nora, Mel, and Max he told them all to meet him in the ER waiting room. Eddie was now holding Loren in his arms he was crying and managed to say "Babe you have to be okay just know I'm going to love you no matter what please let her be okay Mom please." Eddie now was sobbing more and more seeing that the gash on Loren's head from her previous accident was now gushing out blood. The paramedics then arrived too take Loren Eddie then got in his car and drove to the hospital. Eddie knew Chloe was responsible for this he decided and soon as Loren got better because she would at least that's what he thought, he would then go tell the police about Chloe but what if he didn't have enough evidence. He brushed it off and figured until then he would just have to wait. Eddie was about 5 minutes away from the hospital and he was getting a call from Kelly. He hesitantly answered the phone though.

"Hey Eddie is Loren there." Eddie was now sniffling and said "No she's not she's in the hospital Chloe she pushed her off the hill." Kelly then was shocked and said "Oh my god I'll be at the hospital in a few let me tell the music producer we'll set up a meeting with Loren later." Eddie now got a little ticked off "Really Kelly you were going to try and set up a meeting when she's trying to heal." Kelly was a little taken back by this but said "Yeah I was actually you know what I've to go bye." With that Kelly hung up and Eddie now was at the hospital. He went straight to the ER and saw Nora, Max, and Mel there. "Nora please tell me she's alright." Nora was now sniffling too and said "The doctor hasn't told us anything yet." Eddie now was worried that Loren wouldn't pull through this time, but he had to keep faith his Mom after all taught him that. The doctor stepped out of the Loren's room and look disappointed "Listen I'm sorry but Ms. Tate here she has lost a substantial amount of blood and she needs a blood transfusion." Eddie was the first to say he would give Loren his blood but the doctor said no. "Ms. Tate has type O blood and I'm afraid you don't have that Mr. Duran only her mother or father could give her blood." Nora then said "Well let me give my blood to Loren then." The doctor at first sighed and then said "I'm very sorry but we've looked into your medical records and well ever since your l "accident" it would be dangerous for you to lose any more blood. Eddie, Mel, and Max all looked at Nora Max then said "What accident?"

Nora never wanted to tell anyone about the day of her accident. She never even told Loren, Loren didn't even probably remember what happened that day. Nora always felt guilty about it she felt like that was the reason Loren's Dad left. Eddie now noticed Nora looked frightened he took sympathy to this and told Nora "It's alright Nora you don't have to tell us if you're not comfortable with it." Nora then thanked Eddie for being sympathetic. Mel and Max though were still curious on what happened but they figured she would tell them when she was ready. The doctor said "The only person that could really give her blood and help heal her is her father." Eddie then said to the doctor "We don't know where he is the last time we even saw him was when he came and kidnapped Loren." The doctor looked at Eddie in shock by his statement the doctor was thinking "Wow he father kidnapped her." Anyways everybody just looked at each other wondering if there was any way they could try to contact Loren's father. The doctor then said "Well if Loren can't get this procedure done I'm afraid there might be a chance we could lose her." With that the doctor walked away leaving Eddie, Nora, Mel, and Max deeply depressed yet again. Would Loren end up being okay? Would Loren's father come and help out? These questions were on everybody's mind. But little did they know Loren's Dad was closer than they thought.

**Chapter 21 will be up tomorrow and I'm going to let you guys vote again tomorrow though. Anyways please review this chapter and tell me your opinion of what you want to happen next. Please review this chapter and others by the way just to warn you guys you're in for a big shock tomorrow is it good or bad though:}:}**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Trying to remember happy thoughts**_

**Trent**

Trent right now was in a complete state of depression. He was right now staying in a motel, somewhere in the vicinity of Downtown Los Angeles. He was thinking to himself what kind of father was he, first he leaves his daughter and wife alone to fend for themselves. Then he goes and kidnaps his daughter and hurts her even more. What kind of man was he, well the kind of man he wanted to be right now was caring. Right now Trent was heading to a bar to think to himself. Luckily he didn't go to jail for what he did to Loren. Nora after all thought she should just forget about Trent and let him move on with his life. This is why she did not make him get arrested, but if he hurt Loren again he would go to jail. Trent thanked God for this; after all he just didn't want Loren to help Loren out. Truth was he was a little drunk that night he didn't mean to hurt Loren. Trent right now was heading to M.K. not knowing about what happened to Loren, he figured he would just be left alone for the day.

**Nora and Eddie's thoughts**

Back at the hospital everybody had little hope that they would find Trent. Nora right now was thinking about the past, and thinking of places Trent liked to go when he was upset. She would do anything for her daughter to be okay at this point. Nora hasn't even talked to her daughter in the past few days. Ever since the whole argument about Loren opening up to Eddie, Loren has been distant ever since then from her Mom. Nora right now was thinking back to the nights when her and Trent use to fight. She always remembered him saying that he would go to the bar. Nora at first was happy she remembered this, but what state was he even in and there's millions of bars all over the world. She suddenly got disappointed, but something in her heart was telling her he was close closer than thought.

Eddie right now was in a state of guilt he thought this was his entire fault. Maybe if he would of never meant Chloe none of this wouldn't of happened. Eddie just wished he would have meant Loren first, if that happened Loren would never have to be in this position. If only he would of dumped Chloe the first time he saw the incriminating photo of her. Eddie now remembered something his Mom told him about sometimes love could be right in front of you, and your just too blind to see it. Right now he wished that he would of realized sooner that Loren was the one. All he wanted to do was just hold her in his arms never wanting to let go, forever in each other's embrace. But Eddie was lucky that Loren wasn't dead by now, after all the times she's been in the hospital she should have been. But things happen for a reason; he now thought Loren has to pull through this is the last time she will get hurt. More than anything though rite now Eddie wanted to find Loren's Dad, and convince him to give blood.

**Max and Mel's thoughts**

Max was in a deep depression about this whole situation with Loren. Loren was a daughter to him and after the pain that he dealt with after losing his wife, he couldn't go through that again. The day he lost his wife is the day when he realized you should never take love for granted. He was glad that he realized that, he was also glad when he met Nora. Nora was exactly like Katie funny, caring, and most importantly appreciative. He figured that Katie sent him Nora, and Katie sent Loren to Eddie. Now that he thinks about it it's pretty funny how it's all happened so fast. Now Max was getting tired and he wanted more than anything to just go to his apartment and sleep. He knew Nora was very depressed so he figured he would take her with him, so they could both just try to relax and ease the pain. Max thought that Eddie and Mel would be okay and keep each other company.

Mel was furious with herself figuring this was all her fault. Melissa knew Chloe did this because that one time she talked to Chloe she seemed like she was plotting something. Melissa just didn't know what it was though that Chloe was plotting. She regretted not telling Loren about Chloe, she should've of told her to watch her back. Mel's thoughts were soon interrupted by Max saying "Hey Eddie and Mel Nora and I are going to go to MK and get some rest you guys are going to be okay right." She responded by saying "Yes me and rock star boy over here will be fine." Max then laughed and went to go hug Mel and Eddie, with that he and Nora took off to MK. Eddie then said to her "Guess it just me and you now." She then said sarcastically "Yup just me and the boring Eddie Duran." Eddie then smiled at Mel and just gave her a nudge on the shoulder.

**Eddie**

Me and Melissa just talked for about an hour, mostly about how her and Loren snuck into most of the places I went to. I laughed at the idea of how Loren use to be such a fan girl back then. Melissa was now telling me about the time Loren and her went to my concert at the Avalon. She told me how at first they didn't have any tickets and several minutes later they were handed tickets. I then asked "Who gave you guy's tickets?" Melissa then replied by saying "Jake your manager actually gave us tickets we had to beg and plead for them though he finally gave into later on." I now laughed at the idea of Jake actually doing that, Jake wasn't the type of man to just hand things out. But now thinking back I'm glad he gave them tickets otherwise me and Loren would have never touched hands that night. Melissa now was finished with that story and was telling me another. Both of us figured we needed to get our minds occupied with happy thoughts. Melissa now began to tell her story "Loren see was really insecure about her talent back then she still is sort of, anyways me and her were recording her song Mars for the contest." "Loren did a really phenomenal job with recording it at least that's what I thought, anyways after we viewed the video over aging of her singing she didn't want to submit it anymore." "So after she left I went behind her back and submitted the video." I then responded very casually "Remind me too get you a job as a movie producer for Christmas, cause if it wasn't for you Loren and I would of never met." Melissa then said okay and we continued to talk on and on about past memories.

**Max and Nora**

Max and Nora now arrived at MK, Nora fell asleep in the car so he had to carry her out of the car. Max went to the passenger side seat and got Nora out of the car. He was thinking "Wow she looks really beautiful when she's sleeping, but she still is even more beautiful when she's awake." Max now was carrying Nora into the club up to his apartment, when he was stopped by a random dude, or at least random to him. The random guy said to him "What do you think you are doing with her?" Max responded by saying "I'm taking her up to my apartment to go to sleep." "Oh well take care of her please she has been very fragile after her accident." Max was now curious "How do you know about her past accident may I ask." The man replied by saying very sarcastically "How do you think I know, what do you think I'm some sort of damn detective that just looks up people medical history." Max was a little taken back by this and controlled his anger he then said "No I don't think that I'm just wondering." The man then replied by saying "I know about her accident because I used to be her husband."

Nora right now was tired and wanted to just sleep and dream about good memories. She was trying to sleep, when all of a sudden she heard to men arguing about her. She immediately recognized both voices were Max and Trent. Nora now woke up and said to Trent "Trent is that you." When he responded with yes Nora immediately got up out of Max' arms, she then said "Trent thank god you are here out of all places anyways please come back to the hospital with us." Trent was a little surprised she was glad to see him, he then figured there was a reason behind it. "Why do you want me to go back to the hospital with you and him." Nora then replied "It's Loren she needs a blood transfusion and you have her blood type and we need you please come with us." Trent thought at first she was just tricking him so she could send him to jail, but he suddenly saw worry in her eyes. He now knew she was telling the truth and plus her hand was held out waiting for him to say yes. Trent then said let's go and they all took off, not caring about sleep anymore.

**Eddie **

Melissa now was falling asleep after telling tons of stories. I let her sleep peacefully and went into Loren's room. The doctor let visitors in and I was the first to go in. I was about to grab a chair and sit next to Loren when my father called. "Eddie you won't believe it but right now we're on our way back to the hospital with Loren's Dad, don't' worry we didn't kidnap or anything." I was so happy I couldn't contain my smile I then said "That's great see you when you get here." My father then hung up the phone after telling me the great news. I now grabbed a chair and sat next to my beautiful girlfriend. When I looked at her I thought of how lucky I was that everything was going to work out for the better now. At least that's what I thought was going to happen.

**Cameron**

I was about to sit down and call Loren, when I heard on the TV. That she's in the hospital yet again because of Chloe. I immediately was mad I thought Eddie said he would take care of Chloe. Maybe Eddie isn't the one for Loren. It's all because of him Loren keeps on getting hurt, you know what he's not the one for her I am. And I'm going to make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore. Or maybe this didn't happen because of Eddie, either way Loren still needs to be with me.

**Do you guys think Cam should just leave Loren alone or should he continue to fight for her. Put whatever you want to happen in your reviews please. Also chapter 22 will probably be up tomorrow.:{:}By the way my new fanfic called Is It A Love Out of A Reach is up please read it and review  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Recovering**

**Eddie**

Right now I couldn't be happier that Loren was going to be okay. I still wonder though why Loren had to go through so much pain, there's a reason behind everything but what was the reason. I then started to brush off the thought of all those times Loren was hurt. All I wanted to do was just be happy that my girl was going to be okay. My first instinct was to go wake up Mel and tell her the news, but she looked so peaceful in her sleep I didn't want to wake her. Now looking back at past times though I'm really glad I met Loren when I did, otherwise after my breakup from Chloe I would've been a drunken mess. Loren was my true love now that I thought about, I remember the first day I saw her I thought she was exquisite. But then I remembered I was about to get married so thinking like that would be immorally wrong. Luckily enough as the weeks started to past by thinking Loren was beautiful wasn't wrong anymore, because I was dating her. Chloe was just a bump in the road that I eventually drove over, and when I did drive over her I met the beautiful miss Loren Tate. Loren could get me through anything I'm so glad to have her in my life. I was now thinking back on how my Mom used to give me advice about love. My thoughts were soon interrupted though by the doctor rushing me out of Loren's room.

**Max **

Nora, Trent, and I were on our way to the hospital right now. I couldn't help but look at Nora and her beautiful smile, plus she couldn't stop smiling. Me and Nora have been dating for about a couple weeks now. I'm really glad I met Nora I figured Katie sent her to me though. I know it still is a little weird though to be dating the mother of your son's girlfriend, but my son is just so sweet that as long as I'm happy he's happy. I was a little taken back by Eddie not feeling weird about this whole dating situation, but he reassured me one day that he was fine with the whole thing. Also Loren was fine with it too as long as her Mom was happy. Not only am I glad to have Nora in my life, but I'm also glad to have Loren too. She's exactly what my son needs and wants, plus it feels nice to have Loren because she's like a daughter to me. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Nora telling Trent and I that we were at the hospital. As soon as she said that all of us quickly got off the car too rush Trent to go donate blood to Loren. We soon arrived in the emergency room and had a nurse take Trent to go give blood. Meanwhile Nora and I went back to the waiting area. One question that still ringed in my mind though, what "accident" were Nora and Trent talking about?

**Nora**

Eddie, Max, Mel, and I were now all in the waiting room. Though Mel was still asleep, but the rest of us were wide awake. The doctor was now preforming the blood transfusion procedure on Loren and I couldn't be any happier. Neither could Eddie I could just see his beaming smile across the way. I was so happy for Loren and Eddie I'm glad they had a love so strong. Also I'm happy that Loren has finally found true love, not the fake kind but the real kind. I was attempting to think of other good memories, but Max kept giving me this questioning stare. He probably wanted to know about my accident, I decided now would be a good as time as any to tell everyone. "Max Eddie I'm ready to tell you guys about my past "accident". Eddie and Max now had their eyes focused on me and they both said "Aright when you're ready you could tell us." I then began to start from the beginning, and how Loren's father and me always used to argue a lot.

Trent and I always used to argue about the stupidest things though, and always ended up forgiving each other in the end. This all changed one day though, all of a sudden I started feeling nauseous in the morning. I figured that after what Trent and I did last night I was pregnant, so I then took a pregnancy test out of my medicine cabinet. Me being me I always wanted to be prepared for anything, so that's why I had them in the medicine cabinet. Anyways I then went to go take the pregnancy test and I found out I was too pregnant and that it read positive. I told Trent when he got back home for work that day, and he immediately blamed me for not being careful. This argument lasted for hours though; it finally stopped when Loren came out her bedroom. She asked what's wrong and I of course told her nothing and told her to go back to bed. I then tucked her back in bed and went back out to the living room to talk to Trent. He had calmed down a little now and we decided that next week we would set up a doctor's appointment. Trent made it seem like he was now excited to have another baby, but he wasn't truth was he thought we couldn't afford another child. Trent always got his way in the end though, and that's why my "accident" happened.

I then took a dramatic paused and told both Max and Eddie what the accident was. The accident that happened that made me loose a tremendous amount of blood was a miscarriage. I do not know how the miscarriage happened, but I figured it happened for a reason.

**Eddie**

I couldn't believe what Nora just said, I feel so bad for her right now. Loren could of had a brother or sister, I really truly felt sympathy for Nora. It must hurt so bad to lose a child it didn't even have a chance to see and experience the world. I was going to comfort Nora but my Dad beat me too it, I then saw this and then winked at my Dad.

It has now been about three hours and the doctor still hasn't come out and told us anything. Though there were really not many people to tell, me and Mel were the only ones awake now. I had already told Melissa the news on how we found Loren's father. Melissa was more than happy; she really couldn't contain her smile and can't really blame her. Melissa and I decided to just think of things to just talk about, in order to make time fly by. She then started talking about how after me and Loren kissed for the first time Loren immediately Skyped Mel. I was laughing a little because I couldn't believe that the kiss which I thought meant little to Loren, turned out to mean so much more. This fact though made me even more happy though I'm glad Loren loved our first kiss. We started taking about other things, we kept on just laughing and smiling. My smile quickly faded though as soon as I saw the "devil" standing right in front of me.

**Sorry it took a little longer to post this. Chapter 23 will be up Tuesday and I'm going to let you guys vote again Tuesday though on what you want to happen next. Also Chapter 2 for Is It A Love Out of Reach will be up tomorrow.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: The Brighter Side of Everyday**_

**Eddie**

I now saw the one and only Lily Park standing right in front of my very eyes. What was she doing here I thought to myself she had no business here. Lily Park was the one person I hated as much as Tyler and Chloe, Lily always was a very sneaky conniving person. There was no telling what stupid make believe story she would makeup today; I especially hated her after the story she mad about Loren being a cheater. I then said to Lily very pissed off "What the hell are you doing here there is no reason you should be here right now." Lily then smirked like she always did and said "Calm down rock star I'm just here to see how she's doing and get pictures for my news website." At first I was hesitant to let her in Loren's room, but I thought what is the worst she can do with the pictures. I then said to Lily "Listen just go in and get your stupid pictures then get the hell out of there, I don't want you to step a foot in the hospital again." Lily then went in the room and Mel then told me she was going to get some fresh air outside the hospital. I then told Mel be careful and let her go outside, little did I know who was going to pay Mel a little visit. I now began to think about what I always thought about which was Loren. This girl she sure is something I don't want to let go of. Through all the bad times we had together we could always get through it, our love was as solid as a rock. Loren Tate was the love of my life and nothing at all was going to tear us apart. My mind now began to resume the memories of when Loren and I first ever met.

**Mel**

I told Eddie that I was just going to head outside for some air; I still can't believe that I'm actually sort of friends with Eddie Duran now. But not only was I happy because of that, but also because he made my best friend happy. Anytime Loren said his name she would just smile, but then again she did that before they even dated. Eddie was the absolute one for Loren this made me overjoyed, not only did one of dreams come true but they all came true. My best friend was about to become a big rock start that is of course after she heals though. Since I got Loren in the songwriting contest and technically because of me she met Eddie. I assumed she could at least get me a Ryan Gosling type of boyfriend, but of course he had to look as handsome as Ryan. I now wished I could be in love like Loren to have a love as strong as her and Eddie's that would mean the world to me. At first I thought Adam was the type of guy to give that kind of the love, but I was dead wrong about that. I now was enjoying the night sky view of the one and only Hollywood. Supposedly this is the place where dreams or wishes come true, but right now it was the exact opposite. Man did I wish I could see Adam again, just have him holding me in his arms. I now looked up in the starry night sky and wished exactly that. Just as I was about to go walk back in the hospital I heard a male voice yelling my name.

**Eddie**

Lily now left and I was more than overjoyed that she had, meanwhile Mel still hasn't come back from outside. For some reason Mel was the only one who could make me laugh through all this tragedy. I'm so glad that Loren has a friend like Mel, Mel was very good to Loren and I appreciated that. I figured Mel just needed more time to breathe so I wasn't as worried about her. Just as I was about to go back to thinking about what I always thought about Max woke up. "Hey son has the doctor came and told us the news yet." I then responded "No pops Lily Park went in there though and that must mean that there done with surgery." My father then said to me "Well maybe he just needed to make sure what condition Loren was in." "Yeah you are probably right Pops." I now felt reassured that everything was okay with Loren. My father then fell back asleep oddly enough he and Nora were still very tired. I was now falling into a deep sleep it was about 2:00am right now.

I now suddenly awoke to a voice saying Mr. Duran over and over again. Apparently the doctor said that Loren's surgery went well and that I could go in and see her. I was now ecstatic that my girl was waking up finally nothing could ruin this wonderful moment nothing

**Chapter 24 will most likely be up on Friday I have a busy week but maybe I could squeeze it in on Thursday maybe please read and review though thanks:}**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: A good day**

Eddie

It seemed like a whole eternity since I've actually got to seen my girl. Literally it has only been a few hours but I can't stand to be without her for a second. When I'm not with Loren I feel as if a part of me is missing. I can't stand that I'm pretty much the reason she is in the hospital. Chloe if I would have never met this girl all of this would have never happened. I knew deep down though everything happens for a reason but I just didn't get why all this had to happen. Loren has undergone a lot of pain these past few days and I hate that. After all of this is over though I'm going to ask Loren to move in with me. Now would be a good as time as any because of all that has happened. I want her to be in my arms always, and I don't want to have her not in my arms or not within my reach for a second. Loren meant everything to me if I lost her I would honestly just live under a rock for the rest of my life. Finally I walked into Loren's room after thinking about asking her the "big question" outside her room. The first thing I saw when I entered the room was her big brown eyes. I could notice them from a mile away and they were a pretty sight to see. The beams of the light in the room made her eye sparkle even more. Loren was looking up at the ceiling and then she finally removed her head from that stance and noticed me. I then rushed over to her side and hugged her, but no too tight though because she just had surgery. "Eddie I'm so glad you're here right now I though you wouldn't show." I now looked Loren in the eyes and said "Of course I would show you mean everything to me I'd never leave your side." I then sat down in the chair next to Loren and held her hand in mine. Loren was actually going to be okay this time and I loved knowing that. Loren just kept looking at me like she was happy that I was there with her. Loren then asked "What about Chloe where is she?" I now kissed her hand and said "Honestly I don't know but when the police find her I'm sure she'll go away for good."

Loren

When Eddie said he didn't know where Chloe's was I felt scared for my life. She already tried to kill me once and she is probably going to try again. But even If I did think that I wouldn't let it show, I now tried to brush off that thought and focus on more important things. My head felt like somebody repeatedly kept on hitting it with a hammer, but then again I did get pushed off a hill so I knew why my head felt that way. I was lucky though that the fall wasn't that far down, so I only suffered a severe amount of blood loss. I now tried to erase the bad memory of Chloe pushing me off and focus on bigger things. "Eddie where's my Mom at is she here in the hospital?" Eddie then gave me his best smile and just kissed my hand. After a while he finally responded and said "Don't worry babe she's here in the waiting room with Max there asleep though." "Oh well I guess they will just have to wait till the morning to see me, so I guess that means we could spend more time together." Eddie then nodded and kept on smiling his smile suddenly faded as if he just remembered something horrible. "Hey Loren I know this question is a little out of the blue, but do you regret you know what me and you did before your accident." I now suddenly remembered what we did it totally slipped my mind. "Honestly I really don't remember it that much, but it was with you so I don't regret it." Eddie then let go of my hand and gave me a curious look. "Loren can you do me a favor and just forget that happened." I was now confused by his statement I was about to talk, but he interrupted me. "I want your first time to be something to remember I want it to be special to you so please just forget that ever happened okay." I now nodded my head and he yet again continued to kiss my hand. "Good because I also don't want to remember that our first time together happened before you got hurt." My heart sort of skipped a beat I never realized I meant so much to Eddie, but now I know for sure I mean the world to him, and I couldn't be any happier knowing that. The sparkle in his eyes was still there I could tell he was glad I was awake. I was about to tell Eddie to kiss me, but a thought suddenly occurred in my head. "Hey Eddie where's Mel at?"

Mel

I now was shocked at who I saw standing in front me at this very second. I hadn't seen him in a while because of what happened between us, but I was sort of glad to see him here. "Adam what are you doing her right now at this time of day." Adam didn't even respond and just ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug possible. He now was picking me up and spinning me around in the air. "I missed you so much Mel really you don't understand how much I missed you." I now told Adam to put me down because I was a little taken back by his statement. "What do you mean you missed me so much I clearly remember though you cheating on me, so with that being said how could you miss me." Adam just held his hand with mine, and I didn't mind one bit. "Mel listen I didn't cheat on you Kim just forced herself on me, and the reason I never apologized is because I thought you wouldn't want to see me." "Adam you could always tell me anything and I wouldn't be mad." Adam now cupped his face in my hands and looked me in the eyes and said "Would you please give me a second chance Mel please." I knew I loved Adam and that when I was without him I was miserable. So now I then said "Of course Adam you can have a second chance." Adam now yet again picked me up and spun me around, he then just kissed me like it would be the last kiss we would share. Adam and I just kept kissing for what seemed like 2 minutes when I pulled back. "Adam as much as would like to continue this I think Loren would like to see her two favorite friends." "Yeah your probably right come on let's go in." With that Adam and I both hand in hand entered the hospital. Right now I couldn't be more elated at the fact Adam and I were back together.

Loren

Eddie at first didn't know how to respond to my question, but moments later he suddenly came up with an answer. "She went outside to get some air that's what she said at least." "Oh well hope she comes back soon so I could see her." Eddie now got up out of his chair and gave me a smirk. "So well we're here in your room all alone and it feels like eternity since we kissed, and well I really have this sudden urge to..." I then cut Eddie off and just said "Oh just kiss me already Eddie." With no hesitation Eddie then began to kiss me so passionately. When Eddie and I kissed I could feel a dozen sparks fly at once. It just felt so right to kiss him like me and him were meant to be. The kiss was now heading into about a 2 or 3 minute make out session. Eddie kissed me with so much passion but at the same time he kissed me gently. I was glad he kissed me gently because that way I wouldn't have to move my head around constantly. Eddie was now whispering in between kisses "I love you really you mean everything to me," when he said that me being me I had to just blush till my cheeks turned red. The kiss was about to get more intense but just then we were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Well I see Loren's wide awake today." Eddie now pulled away first, but before he did he told me "We'll continue this later I'll be out in the waiting room if you need me I love you okay." "Back at cha handsome make sure as soon as you see Mel leave the door you come back in okay." Eddie then nodded then kissed me on the cheek and left the room. I was so excited to talk to Mel again in bff time it felt like years since I've seen her. I now saw Mel coming in with someone I did not expect to see. "Hey Adam let me guess you guys finally made up and your back together." "Wow you're a really good guesser you should really go on Jeopardy Lo." I now laughed because Mel was just too funny for me. "Hey Loren glad to see you're okay Mel seems pretty happy too." "Thanks Adam really and thanks for coming too I really appreciate that." Adam then smirked and said "No problem anything for a friend." We all then continued to talk about how everything has been these past few days. We talked about how I was mostly the main topic at school, and how I was also the main topic in the media. Eventually though Mel left with Adam and Eddie came back in the room. Eddie and I then too began talk about how things have been this past few days. Eddie and I both fell asleep hours later though. I fell asleep thinking that this was all the pain I was going to go through. I was right though this was all the pain I was going to go through, but little did I know the drama that has yet to come.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: The beginning of all that has yet to come**_

Loren

The sun now was shining through a small opening of the curtains. The birds were now chirping to the sound of the cool wind. It now has been 2 days since I've gotten out of the hospital, it seemed as if I now knew the doctor's on a first name basis. Also these past few days the hospital has been my home sort of. Soon though the hospital was finally not the main place that I was at. Eventually I got released from the hospital, but mostly all the day I had to be in bed rest. Considering the bump on my head I couldn't wiggle it around a lot. I hardly even walked out of my room most of the time in my house. My Mom has brought me breakfast in bed and also dinner. She was my main caretaker for all of these days I'm in bed rest. As for Eddie he was by my side the whole time, not once did he leave my side. Max though helped my Mom with taking care of me. I was happy because of this Max made my mom feel so joyful inside and out. These past 2 days Eddie and Max have been practically living with us. It was sort of awkward in a way, but at the same time it was nice to have them around. Eddie especially I was glad to have him around, most of the time though we didn't really talk we just kissed.

Sometimes we were interrupted though by Mel popping in from time to time out of the blue. Mel came by every once in a great while, this is because Lisa sort of grounded Mel for something. Mel still hasn't told me the reason, but I figured it wasn't that important so that's why she didn't tell me. Little did I know thought that the reason was more important than I thought? Besides all that these past few days I found out a lot of what had happened while I was in the hospital. Eddie mostly told me about how he find out about what Chloe had done. When the words escaped his mouth I was in complete awe of how cruel Chloe could be, Even if I did think that though I wouldn't tell him that. Also he told me that in about a week Kelly wants to have a meeting with me. I couldn't believe I had forgotten all about my potential music career, but it was sort of understandable after all that's happened. One question was still lingering in the back of my head, where was Chloe at. Unfortunately though to my dismay with all the drama, heartbreak, and deceit coming my way I would find out sooner than expected.

Eddie

I'd be the first to admit that these past few days with Loren have been completely incredible. Loren and I resumed back to our old ways of talking and kissing though. I was so glad to have her back, and to have her be with me every morning. The feeling of her arms in mine sent tingling chills up and down my spine. Never have I had felt this way with any girl, but Loren wasn't any girl she was unique and different. I though Loren at first was sort of a little sister to me, but turns out she ended meaning so much more and I was happy because of this. Loren Tate was a girl who was considerate, generous, and down to earth. There was no other girl like her in the world, luckily though I found her before another guy did. Right now it was about 8:00 at night Loren and I had finished eating dinner. She and I were just lying in each other's embrace on her bed. Loren was humming to a song while I was humming along with her. Loren and I now took a sudden pause with the humming, and then we both started bursting out laughing. "Eddie you're not even humming with the melody." I then gave her my best smirk and said "Honestly I didn't even know the song you were humming to I just automatically started doing my own version." Loren then playfully hit my arm "So what do you want to do now since you just ruined my singing moment there." "I don't know there's not really much to talk about so about we just..." Loren then interrupted me by pressing her lips on mine. I could taste the fruitiness of her lips gloss in my mouth now. Loren and me were now heading into a full blown out make out session. It seemed as if two minutes passed by when Loren pulled away. "As much as I want to continue this I really just want to go to sleep now." I then sighed and went back to laying next her in the same stance. Loren and I fit perfectly into one another's arms. The sound of crickets and the moon whispering filled the room. Loren now was knocked out; she looked so cute when she was sleeping. Then again she was even more beautiful when she was wide awake. I now too started to yawn and sooner or later I too fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loren

It was now the morning of the next day; today I was sort of afraid of what I had in store for me. Even if today was a bad day I always know there's tomorrow. Somehow even my day ended on a bad note I could still try to find the silver lining. Chloe was my main concern right now there were many questions still lingering in my head. What if she comes back to get her revenge again? Many more questions were still in my mind, but I would not go on talking about them. Chloe though was one of my concerns, but another one of my concerns was Tyler too. Would her try to break me and Eddie up? I though this without having much reason to back up this accusation. I now was lying in my bed just staring at the ceiling of my house. I was trying to think of what was going to happen next in my life. By now in this point of time I really don't know what to expect anymore. My thoughts were soon interrupted though by the door bell ringing continuously. Eddie heard this too and told me it was okay to go get the door. Before I left though he gave me a kiss on the cheek, and with that I left to answer the door. Surprisingly though my Mom and Max were not awoken by the doorbell's chime. I was now at the door about to open it, and I was at first a little hesitant but I soon gave in. As soon as I opened the door I was blinded at what I saw outside of my house.

**What do you guys think is outside her house is it Chloe, Tyler, or another mystery person. Tell what you think of the chapter please and also give me your opinion on what you want to happen next. Chapter 26 will probably be up on Sunday in the afternoon or at night. Have a good day all of you 3leddielover2**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: Another incriminating photo or is it?**_

Loren

The thing that I had seen outside out my house wasn't Chloe. Neither was it Tyler or my Dad Trent, it was the thing that I had been trying to avoid for a while. I assumed that after my release from the hospital they would just leave me alone, but no like rabid hungry animals they came back for more. Seems as if they still haven't put into thought that they were responsible for why I was in the hospital. The problem that they had caused was the whole reason why I was hurt. If only I could have prevented the matter somehow, but I guess the universe has a funny way of making things happen. Right now Eddie and I were really making the relationship work to its best, and I wasn't going to let these people try to tear us apart once again. This time I wasn't going down without a fight I knew what they had in store for me and I was ready for it. All I could really see was the blinding flashes of the paparazzi camera's now. They always as usual had an abundance of questions for me, of course at the time though I didn't know exactly what they were going to ask. Reporters were asking questions from left to right but only one reporter's question caught my attention. "Loren Tate is it true that you cheated on Eddie yet again with Tyler Rorke." His question sort of caught me off guard at first and he took notice of this, that is why he then squeezed through the swarm of people to show me a picture. When he finally got to me he showed me the incredibly incriminating photo. The picture showed Tyler and I kissing at my front doorstep, this completely infuriated me to the point where I was ready to kill someone. "Where in the world did you get this picture this never even happened?" The reporter then looked stunned at my words and said "Don't you remember that night he came to your house didn't he kiss you?" I returned him a shocked expression and then said "I never kissed him all I did was hear what he had to tell me and then he left my house." The reporter looked very curious "You sure because Lily Park is the one who showed us this picture." This made me even more furious and it also brought back a sudden memory.

_Flashback_

_Eddie and I were at my house talking about what happened today. Mostly we were talking about how his day went though, and my story I just wanted it to remain a secret. Eddie didn't really mind at all that I didn't want to talk about it. This is just one of the many things I love about him, even though he cares deeply for me he knows when there is something I really didn't want to mention. He continued to talk about how my career was moving up in the world and how I was going to become a mega rock star. At the time I was barley at the height of my career. Kelly had barley became my manager 2 days ago, and already we were moving at a pretty fast pace. As for Eddie and I we barely had been dating about 2 weeks. We started to "go out" about a week ago after his breakup with Chloe. The time we shared our first kiss I wasn't really sure if I regretted it or not, but now that we got everything straightened out I knew what I wanted. Eddie now took a sudden pause in his speech and said "You know the media's going to be all over you in two weeks right." I then replied shyly "I don't really think I'm even on their radar yet for them to be "all over me". "Maybe not in exactly in 2 weeks but soon, Loren you have to promise me no matter how much they throw at you stay strong and just keep fighting okay, because once you're on their radar they're never going to leave you alone." Eddie now had taken grasp of my hand "No matter what lies they throw at you just swing them right back, and don't stand down till you're proven right."_

Loren

I now was oblivious to the surroundings around me and was just stuck on that memory and what Eddie said. "No matter what lies they throw at you just swing them right back and don't stand down till you're proven right." The sound of thus was not only ringing threw my ears but my whole body, Soon though this feeling was incepted by a pair of arms on my shoulders. All I could hear was "Loren please wake up wake up." Suddenly my mind snapped back into reality and I now wasn't oblivious to my surroundings. Right now I wasn't outside I was in my bedroom, and Eddie was right next to me looking relieved that I had awoken. "Geesh babe you scared me I thought you slipped into a coma or something." His muscular arms now wrapped around me in a circular motion. I now realized that I what I just pictured in my head was all just a dream. This dream meant something though I didn't quite get the message but I soon would figure it out. I didn't really even respond to Eddie all I did was let him put his arms around me holding me in his embrace. That's all I could even really do right now I just wanted to be glad he was there with me. I didn't want to really talk to him all I wanted to do was feel his arms around me. Right now it was still night, and Eddie and I were now falling asleep awaiting the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eddie

It was now the morning of the next day, although I was afraid of what would happen today Loren being there with me made these worries fade. Loren was my everything ,and I loved her with all my heart if she wasn't with me or within my reach for a second I would crawl to the end of the earth to find her. My vision was a little bit muggy at first but as soon as I saw Loren's eyes everything was clear. I suddenly realized we overslept because I could smell what seemed like Nora's famous pecan pie. Loren looked so peaceful in her sleep so I didn't want to wake her, and plus that means more pie for me. I then climbed out of her bed carefully not wanting to wake her. I soon arrived outside her door and was on my way to the kitchen, but something that the T.V. said caught my attention and gaze. "Breaking News Chloe Carter ex fiancé of Eddie Duran is now wanted for questioning involving Katie Duran's death, please if you have even seen her or talked to her contact the police right away. My thoughts ran wild now I was sort of mad at myself for not catching up to Chloe that day on the hills, and taking her to the police. Still till this day I can't believe I even thought I was in love with her.

I then brushed off the thought and figured I would just deal with it later, right now I didn't have time for all that drama. Like my Mom had once said "Love tops everything once you find that one true love enjoy it to its fullest." With these words u couldn't help but think about Loren. I now made my way to the kitchen and to my surprise my Dad wasn't there only Nora. "Hey Nora where's my Dad at if you don't mind me asking." Nora was then startled by my question and soon responded to me "You didn't hear about did you." "What do you mean by you didn't hear about it." Nora was now sniffling "Your father heard what the news said about Chloe and immediately went rouge and just took off. "Wait how long ago did he leave?" Nora then seemed to wipe up all the tears and then said "He left at like 11:00pm last night nobody knows where he went I think he's missi… Just then I interrupted Nora and said "Listen I'm going to go look for him just stay here." I then rushed out the door immediately not even thinking twice about the decision I was making. Loren didn't even cross my mind all I cared about right now was finding my Dad and making sure he's alive. I didn't even pay attention to Loren walking into the living room before I left, and I didn't pay attention to a word she said. All I could focus on right is making sure my Dad was okay and that I didn't lose him like my Mom. My Dad truly was fine but just forgetting Loren like that and not paying the slightest attention to her was a big mistake. I soon would find this out and regret every second of my mistake or mistakes.

**Chapter 27 will be up tomorrow for sure but it will be a little shorter by the way no one gets hurt what's happening between Loren and Eddie is just something that has to happen trust me you will see eventually what I mean.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27: You said you would never leave me**_

Max

My mind was thinking a million thoughts right now, and I couldn't think clearly at this point. I needed to just get away to a place that would let every worry fade. I knew that the perfect place to go right this second was mine and Katie's beach bungalow. That's the one place where I actually have the good memories to remind me of back then. I wished and wished that I could take back everything from that night. If only I would have known that Chloe out of all people would be the one responsible for my wife's death. I knew Chloe was bad news from the start, but I never knew that she would be this horrible of a person. Katie if only she was still alive at this point, but I knew she would never come back. I now was driving to the bungalow I was about 20 minutes away. Eddie and Nora were probably freaking out right now, but Eddie probably was the one keeping Nora calm this is why I wasn't so worried about Nora. Little did I know though that Eddie was the one who needed to be calmed down. I actually was going to call and tell him where I was going, but I figured he was probably with Loren. After all it's been a few days since she's gotten out of the hospital, so she more than anything needed Eddie by her side. Eddie was really in love with Loren so I knew he was spending all of his time with her right now.

Eddie

I now was on my way to one of the places that my Dad would possibly be. The place that I was going to right now was the M.K. club to see if my father was there. I knew that he wasn't staying there, but maybe he was packing to take off somewhere right now. I was now probably about 5 minutes away from my Dad's place. While I was heading there my phone kept ringing continuously. I didn't even look at to see who was calling me so I then turned off my phone for the day. Turning off my phone yet again was another big mistake. The person who was calling me was Loren I should have answered because little did I know that I would not get the chance to say goodbye to her. Sooner or later she would eventually leave and I wasn't going to be there to say my goodbyes. If only I could know that my Dad was truly fine and there was nothing to worry about with him. I now had arrived at my Dad's apartment, waiting to see if he was actually here, luckily though I had the key to his apartment so I wouldn't have to be hounded by oppressing fans of me downstairs. Also I was lucky because there was a little secret route that my Dad had that lead to his apartment door. I now was making my way to the front door entrance, and I soon opened the door only to see none of his stuff even touched. I then started calling out to my Dad "Pops are you here." Unfortunately though there was no response just dead silence in the room. I could literally hear nothing but the music from downstairs in the air. I knew now that the only place now my Dad could possibly be was the beach bungalow. I now rushed downstairs to get to my car and see if my Dad was there.

Loren

I couldn't believe what I had just seen right in front of me. Eddie it's like I was just invisible to him and he didn't even notice me standing there. Obviously he was death too because he couldn't even hear me screaming out his name. I snapped back into reality as soon as the front door to my house slammed abruptly. I now had a sudden memory pop up in my head it now reminded me of what Eddie just did.

_Flashback_

_I was about 4 years old at the time it was few days away from my birthday. I was supposed to be asleep right now because it was already past my bedtime. It was about 11'oclock at night tight now, I was just in my bed laying down looking at the window. Tonight the stars were shining more brightly and they were more of them than ever. I wished that I could just run outside and see the stars up close. I knew I couldn't though because I was barley 4 I didn't even really know how to dress myself yet, soon though after looking up at the stars for an often while I began to fall asleep. Suddenly out of the blue I was awoken by what sounded like someone shutting a door. I now took my blanket cover off of me and walked to my bedroom door. I soon opened the door only to see my Dad with suitcases in his hand. I then called out to my Dad "Daddy where are you going?" My Dad didn't even respond to my question and he then just walked out the door. I tried to go after him but the door shut before I could actually go outside. I couldn't even reach the door knob so there was no way of me getting to him._

I then snapped back into reality as soon as I had heard my Mom calling my name. "Loren honey please answer me." I now saw my Mom standing right in front of me and her hands were placed on my shoulders. "Sorry Mom I sort of blanked out for a second there." She then unplaced from my shoulders, and I now had tears forming in my eyes.

Loren: "Did I do something to him Mom."

Nora: "Sweetie you did nothing wrong I guess he just needed some time to think process everything that has happened in the last couple hours."

Loren: "Yeah well I guess he obviously didn't want to talk to me about any of it." I then began to cry and my Mom willingly pulled me in for a hug.

Nora: "You know this has nothing to do with you maybe if you try and call him he'll pick up and explain why he left." I then pulled away from my Mom's grip and took out my phone from my back pocket. I clicked on contacts and then on Eddie's name, I then pressed call only to have it go straight to voicemail. This meant that he didn't even have his phone turned on at all.

Loren: "Mom he didn't pick up his phone that means he doesn't want anything to do with me."

Nora: "Now Loren don't go jumping to conclusions you know that Eddie just needed time to think."

Loren: "Mom he left me just like Dad did he's probably not even coming back. He'll probably make up some excuse and just end up breaking up with me. I then started to burst into tears and just cry on my Mom's shoulder. I figured now that things between me and Eddie would eventually end. I knew this love was too good to be true, and also all good things eventually come to an end. I now was about to get up to go to the bathroom to clean myself up, but suddenly my phone rang. I knew Eddie had no intention of calling me, so I was then curious as to whom the caller was. I then took out my phone yet again only to see the caller was Kelly. I thought that as soon as I answered her call she would just start barking and yelling at me. Instead she actually was acting stable and not yelling at me.

Kelly: " Loren I feel like I haven't talked to you in years."

Loren: "Hey Kelly sorry that I haven't called it's just that I really have not had time too lately."

Kelly: "Loren I know under the circumstances you have been put under I'm sure you hadn't had time to call."

Loren: " Yeah well so what do you need to talk about with me."

Kelly: "Loren are you okay it sounds like you have been crying."

Loren: "Kelly it's nothing I'm fine just please tell me what you need to."

Kelly: "Okay anyways like I was saying one of the most major record labels has contacted me and asked about you, and guess what they want to sign you to their record label.

Loren: Suddenly some of my sadness had now been washed away by this fairly good news "Kelly this is great I can't believe they actually want to sign me."

Kelly: "Loren there's sort of a catch the record label that wants you is located in New York. And for you to actually get signed there you would need to move there."

Loren: "Oh well I guess I'll call you back when I have your answer."

Kelly: "By the way after you make up your mind on what you want to do just come stop by the office and tell me, because if the answer is yes we could just catch a plane for New York right then and there."

Loren: "Umm okay Kelly bye I'll talk to you later."

Kelly: "Bye Loren can't wait to hear your answer, and here's a little piece of advice whatever is making you cry right now don't let it stand in the way of this amazing opportunity."

Loren: "Thanks Kel I'll be sure to put that into mind." With that I hung up the phone only to be more confused more than ever. Maybe I should leave it's not like Eddie would care anyways. He'd probably not even come to say goodbye.

Eddie 

I now was on my way to the beach bungalow to see if my Dad would be there. I now had this sudden urge to just turn around and go see Loren. Right now I wasn't focused on Loren though she would be fine without me for a few days. All I was focused on right now was making sure my Dad was okay. I should have listened to my head though because Loren would be fine without me. Little did I know though that she would be especially fine without me in her life for good.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28: The day that I'm going to regret every single second of**_

Eddie

I feel like I have been driving forever, when really it has only been about 20 minutes. I finally had reached the beach bungalow after what seemed like forever. Fortunately I actually saw my Dad's car here though, and even though it was there I still had doubts that he was actually here. I then got off my car only to come to a sudden halt as soon as I saw the gorgeous horizon line. Looking at it I was thinking to myself that I should have taken Loren with me to go find my Dad. She sure would have enjoyed this view, but I soon brushed off that thought though, because I assumed she would be fine without me for a couple days. I now was walking to the front door of the beach bungalow; as soon as I knocked on the front door suddenly memories came flooding back about the last time I was up here. The last time I was up here though is when my Mom was still alive, and I was also still just a kid. Boy do I miss those days so much, now looking back though, all the painful things I have been through helped me grow as a person. And I have undertaken a lot of pain these past few weeks, one of them being Loren in the hospital constantly. Thinking back now to this morning that I left I should have left Loren a note or something, but me being me had to let something like that slip away from my mind. I figured that after I found out my Dad was safe and in a stable condition I would then call Loren. This was a slight chance though because like I said I let things slip away from my mind easily. My thoughts were clouded the only thing that seemed to matter was making sure tragedy didn't strike with my Dad. I now snapped back into reality as I heard my Dad saying my name reputedly. I then actually opened my eyes and saw my Dad standing right before me, and he looked as if he hadn't slept for hours. There was bags under his eyes that were literally almost to the point of his nose, and also his eyes were red full of puffiness. Lastly his hair was messy; it looked like it had not been brushed out for days.

Max: "Eddie are you going to answer me or just stand there with a blank expression."'

Eddie: "Sorry Dad it's just that well... Don't take offense to this too much but you look like a wreck." My Dad now looked at me with confusion, almost as if he barley woke up from a hangover.

Max: "Well thanks Eddie it's nice to see you too, anyways what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Loren taking care of her."

Eddie: "You actually remembered Loren I thought for a second there you were suffering from a hangover or a concussion." I then let myself into the bungalow without my Dad's consent, but he didn't have an objection to this action.

Max: "Eddie really I'm fine just go back to Loren I just came down here to clear my head that's all." My father now rubbed his head a little and then sat down on the brown coated sofa.

Eddie: "Pops you're not fine look at you it seems to me like you haven't slept for a few days."

Max: "Eddie I'm a grown man I really don't need my son to be my caretaker right now."

Eddie: "Listen Pops I don't care what you say after all that has happened today you need me here. Now don't try to make me leave because I will not. I'm just going to stay here for tonight that's it just to make sure you don't harm yourself.

Max: "Fine Eddie you can stay but really you should be with Loren right now. I'm not going to force you to leave, but son you're probably making a mistake by being here.

Loren

I didn't know where my mind stood at this point, did I really want to leave my family and friends here in L.A. Although even if I did choose to go to New York I could still manage to see my friends somehow. Mel and Adam would probably be a little upset, but they could still budge without me, after all they always have each other. My Mom I wasn't too worried about because I knew I would visit her as much as possible. As for Eddie it seemed to me as if he forgot all about me and my feelings, and let's not forget all he had to do was call that's it, but no he hasn't even said two words to me since he left. Eddie was the main reason that I was stumped about leaving Los Angeles. Would he care if I left or would he be the happiest man on earth? I now was thinking back to a time where Mel had given great advice. I remember her saying "No matter if everything is pointing to the answer no; the only opinion that really matters is what your heart is telling you." This now made me move more towards the decision of leaving, but before I even thought about leaving I would just call Mel to tell her the news.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally knew what I now wanted to do with my life and career. After having a long and thoughtful talk with Mel she seemed to support me and my dreams. She told me that even though she will miss terribly she'd rather have that than me not following my dreams. I'll admit she objected to it at first, but she soon realized that my dreams coming true would make her the happiest person on earth. This made me feel reassured that the decision I was making was wise. After all the best advice I could get by far was from Mel she understood me in so many different ways. After Mel and I ended our hour long talk on the phone I knew what my decision was, and I was positive that I wasn't going to change my mine. The decision that I was making was pretty obvious by now, and that decision was that I was going to New York. Since I wasn't going with my Mom to New York I figured I would just tell her to deliver a message to Eddie whenever he got back. I really hope and pray that he understands the message, and most importantly understand where I'm coming from. Things happen for a reason and this opportunity came upon me so that I would actually take it. There was no turning back from this point forward, no matter how much my head wanted to hole me back I would not listen, because the opinion that matter was mine and my heart's. I now decided to tell my Mom my decision I expected to get a bad reaction from her, but if this did happen I would explain to her how I can't pass up this amazing opportunity. I now walked into my Mom's room and she was just lying in her bed watching television. I almost felt as if I were 5 again afraid to tell my Mom I made a mess in the kitchen.

Loren: "Mom is it okay if I talk to you for a quick second about something." I asked her this shyly like I was afraid she would say no.

Nora: "Honey what kind of question is that you know you could always talk to me whenever you choose too." My Mom then sat up and patted on the bed signaling for me to sit down next to her.

Loren: "Mom promise me after I tell you what I need too that you won't get mad and go into mama grizzly mode." My Mom the chuckled a little, but then had a very serious look on her face.

Nora: "Loren now you know that you could talk to me about anything, and I won't go into mama grizzly mode until you explain the whole situation."

Loren: A light smile then crept on my face, and I now began to speak. "Well Mom Kelly called me this afternoon telling me about this amazing opportunity I had."

Nora: "Well what is this amazing opportunity you speak of?" My Mom said this in such a humorous way that I couldn't help but laugh.

Loren: "Mom seriously stop making me laugh I need to talk."

Nora: "Fine instead of being the fun and cool mom I'll change into serious Mom; anyways continue what you were saying."

Loren: "Okay like I was saying the amazing opportunity she said I had was that… well I have been offered a record deal from one of the most major record labels in the world, but in order for me to get the deal I have to move to New York where the record label is." I then closed my eyes because I was afraid of what her reaction was going to be.

Nora: "Honey why are you closing your eyes is the sunlight from the window blinding you, because I will go close the curtains."

Loren: "Mom no it's not the sunlight that made me close my eyes, it was actually because I was afraid of your reaction to what I just said." My Mom now had the most confused face because of what I just said.

Nora: "Well honestly I'm not too thrilled about the idea of you going half way across the world, but also I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness after everything that has happened you deserve some happiness though."

Loren: "Mom listen if you don't want me to do this I won't, I could just tell Kelly no and just become famous another way. After all I have my whole life to become a superstar."

Nora: "Loren I'm a bit objected to the idea, but I'm more willing to let you go to New York, and I don't want to be the cause of your dreams not coming true."

Loren: "Mom your serious you would actually let me go to New York."

Nora: My Mom was a tad bit hesitant at first but then said "Yes sweetie I'm giving my permission and my blessing to you, go ahead and go to New York." I then gave my Mom the biggest hug that I could possibly give her, and I didn't realize I was suffocating her.

Nora: "Sweetie I know your excited at my answer, but could you please stop suffocating me."

Loren: "Oh sorry Mom I didn't know that I was nearly killing you." I then noticed a tear slowly roll down my mother's left cheek.

Loren: "Mom what's wrong I though you wanted this for me."

Nora: "It's not that honey it's just that my baby is growing up so fast, and I can't stand the fact that I'm letting you go. As soon as my Mom finished her sentence I then gave her an even bigger hug than before. I now started to cry too at the fact that my Mom was crying.

Loren: I then let go of my mother's grip and looked her in the eyes "Mom are you going to be okay without me here."

Nora: "Loren I'm not going to be okay without you, but I will still try to manage after all you are going to visit me often right."

Loren: I now wiped away the tears knowing my Mom would be okay "Of course I'm going to visit you Mom, well I love you Mom make sure you stay sane okay." I then got up from her bed and was ready to get to packing.

Nora: "Loren I love you too make sure you be safe over there okay."

Loren: "Alright Mom I will be promise, I'm going to go pack okay Kelly said as soon as I made up my mind to go meet her at the studio."

Nora: "Your leaving today I thought I would get more time with my baby, but I guess I can't hold you up so get to packing honey I love you more than you will ever know."

Loren: "Right back at cha Mom." I then left the room to only head to mine, as soon as I headed to my room I immediately started to pack. I packed slowly though because as I was packing I looked at everything I cherished remembering every memory it carried within. My songbook was one of those cherishable things that I had packed in my purse not my suitcase. Mostly I packed all of my clothes in one big suitcase, and my jewelry and other sentimental items in a smaller suitcase. After I was done packing I took a good look at what I had left. The things that I had left was a few books, bracelets, and last but not least my Eddie Duran poster. Before leaving the room I gave one last look at it blowing it and air kiss and whispering to myself "I wish you were here to say goodbye." That reminded me that I needed to go give my Mom that note for Eddie. After I did that I slowly walked to the door remembering everything I had experienced in this very house. I took one last good look before exiting the house and I then said to myself "I sure am going to miss this place." With that I exited the house to pack my two suitcases in my trunk, and as for my purse I just put that in the seat next to me in the car. I then left the house on my way to the studio and then to New York.

Eddie

It was now about 5:00 and me and my Dad had fallen asleep on the couch. After talking to him for an awful long time I decided that he was in a stable condition to be by himself. I knew now that it would be okay for me to go back to Loren's house. I was so excited to see Loren when I got back I had missed her so much, but when I got back it would only bring more pain to my heart. I had no clue in the world that Loren was now heading to New York, and I really had no clue that what I did brought her so much pain. Going back to Loren's house thinking everything was going to be okay was not right, because when I get there nothing is ever going to be the same.

**Hope you all liked the chapter it took me an awful long time to write this so hope you enjoyed. Please read and review thank you and don't give up on this story please like people say there's a bright side to everything. {btw the new chapter of my fanfic One True Love will be up soon}**


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29: Realizing every mistake_

Eddie

As I was almost at Loren's house I started to look at what surrounded me. Thinking back I used to be in such a different place than I am today. I always used too just want to be in love, this made me blinded not to see their true self. For example, Chloe was one of those people that made me blinded with love. I never once paid attention to how she always stumbled upon her words; I always just brushed it off and actually believed what she told me. Even though I made the mistake of falling in love despite everything that told me not to it paid off in the end. It helped me grow as a person, and make sure to keep my guard up when falling in love again. This feeling I overcame though after realizing Loren was not even remotely like Chloe. She was sweet, tenderhearted, caring, generous; beautiful the list just keeps on going on and on every single day. I now started to fog my mind up with memories of Loren and me, but I soon jumped back into reality when I heard a car honk behind me. Apparently I was at the stop sign just before Loren's house and the car behind me was getting annoyed at me just sitting there, and not moving the slightest inch. When the car honked though I then drove about a few feet and parked right in front of Loren's house. I then got off of my car and then closed the driver side's door. At first I was a little taken back that Loren's car wasn't there, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. I now was walking up to Loren's door, and I was about to knock until I noticed that the door was unlocked. I then left myself in only to see Nora sitting on the sofa. She looked pretty upset, almost as if she just lost a close family member.

Eddie: "Hey Nora are you alright you look grief stricken."

Nora: "Yeah I'm fine so where have you been, it's been quite a while since you left."

Eddie: "Oh I was just checking on my Dad, I went to the beach bungalow because I sort of knew he would be there."

Nora: "So all this time you knew where he was, and you could have just called him I'm sure he would have picked up." Nora said this like she was angry that I went to go check on my Dad, and her face only showed the expression of disappointment.

Eddie: "Well I wasn't hundred percent positive that he was there, so I just went to make sure my thought was right." I now took a step out of the living room because the situation took an awkward turn. I decided to go into Loren's room just to see her, considering the fact I felt like I haven't seen her forever.

Nora: {yelling} "Eddie it's really not a good idea to go in there." I now heard Nora yell, but still went into Loren's room either way. When I walked into her room though she was no were in sight, when I slightly walked into the room some more I saw that most of her stuff was gone. The only thing that I had seen that was still there was the poster she had of me.

Eddie: I now walked back into the living room with an abundance of questions for Nora. "Umm Nora where's Loren at, and why is hardly any of her stuff here?"

Nora: "Eddie I don't know how you are going to take this, then again though I'm not sure you'll even care considering the fact you didn't even give any thought to my daughter's feelings several hours ago." I was a little taken back by this at first, but I still replied to Nora's feisty remark.

Eddie: "What are you talking about Nora you know I love and care for you daughter deeply."

Nora: "Maybe you actually do Eddie, but don't you remember how just a few hours ago you walked out on her not even paying the slightest attention to her just like her father did when she was little."

Eddie: I now thought that what I did caused Loren to just run off, and I was thinking that she might of went up to our spot to think about it. At the same time though I was thinking of what an idiot I was for walking out on Loren like that. The thing that hurt the most though was even being compared to Loren's father for a second. I then said to Nora "I think I know where she might have ran off too, stay here in case she comes back while I g….. "I was then interrupted by Nora speaking.

Nora: "Eddie listen what you did to Loren not only hurt her, but it made her feel like you didn't care for her and her feelings anymore. And while you were gone, she made the decision with the help of others to leave. Since you weren't here to object to her decision she decided to leave today."

Eddie: "What do you mean she made the decision to leave?" I now asked Nora this with regret and sorrow in my voice.

Nora: "Loren left here for good; apparently she got offered a record deal in New York. Kelly told her as soon as she made her decision on if she wanted to leave to come down to the studio, and then off they go to New York. What I'm trying to say is Loren left to New York this took place several hours ago, which is when you were gone."

Eddie thoughts: I now suddenly realize that the urge pushing me too just go back to Loren's house was right. I should have listened to my gut and instinct as soon as I had any doubts about what I was doing. I started to shed a tear or two at the fact that Loren was gone, and it was my entire fault for making one of the most idiotic mistakes.

Eddie: "You mean she's gone, why would she just leave without calling me or anything."

Nora: "At least she had the decency to leave a note for you, so I really don't think you should be saying that considering you just left her without calling or anything."

Eddie: "She left a note for me where is it?"

Nora: Nora then pulled out a small folded piece of line paper from her back pocket. "Here she told me to give this to you when or if you got back." I then took the note from her hand a little hesitantly afraid that Loren would only show aggression in the note, if this did happen though I would understand why. I really couldn't imagine how she felt about my stupidity, but she probably felt miserable right now. When I opened the note all I noticed was Loren speaking in a calm mono tone, I smiled at this because this is one of the many things I love about her.

**From: Loren **

**To: Eddie**

_**Dear Eddie**_**,**

**If you are reading this right now I hope you understand why I had to leave. The opportunity that came upon me was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and after all the pain I have endured it think I deserve some beneficial things in life. Anyways I know you are probably thinking of how much of an idiot you are for leaving me like my father, and now you suddenly realize your mistake after thinking clearly. I know people do this accidentally sometimes, but the way you did made it seem like you no longer cared for me. Truthfully I usually don't say things like this, but you are an idiot for breaking my heart like that, after how much we have been through you decide to put me in more pain. This is one of the many mistakes you have made that has caused my heart pain. Let's not forget what happened with Chloe right before I got into a car accident. I love you Eddie I truly do that's why it hurts to say what I am going to say next, we've been through a lot and I'm not sure I could endure anymore of your shenanigans so I decided that we should call it quits. Although I love and care for you deeply I don't think my heart can take in anymore pain. Don't bother showing up to where I am, because you will probably never find out where I live now. I hate to end what we had, but things happen for a reason, and this just had to happen I guess. So this is goodbye Eddie Duran it was honestly nice to be in a relationship with you, but all good things come to an end. I have to admit though its funny how we ended up together it's like we were meant to be. Now I know though it was too good to be true still though it was nice being able to love to love you.**

_**Sincerely Loren Tate,**_

_**A.k.a. love to love you**_

The note that Loren had left for me made me feel lost for words. I can't believe that she broke up with me, but then again I understood under the circumstances she has been put through. Loren obviously wanted nothing to do with me anymore, but still that wouldn't make me stop caring for her. I wouldn't give up on Loren not today not ever. I knew she was the one after all that we have been through we should have been broken apart long ago, but we weren't and that's what made me believe we were truly meant to be. I now decided even though it was against Loren wishes to go to New York I would still go. I needed to make this up to her no matter how long that took days, months; years I really didn't care anymore I could not let her end things like this. I now made the decision to catch the next available flight to New York. I now got up from the couch abruptly which startled Nora. I was heading to the door while Nora was trying to stop me from exiting the house. I believe she knew where I was going and what I was going to do.

Nora: "Eddie you can't go chasing after her it's only going to make things worse."

Eddie: "Nora I really don't care I at least need to try I need to attempt to win her back." I said this in the most confident way, and yet I still stumbled upon my words as I was speaking impatiently.

Nora: "You know what Eddie fine go to New York, but don't come back here when Loren send you right back to L.A.

Eddie: "Alright Nora I won't anyways goodbye." I then walked out the door only to sprint over to my car. I needed to get to New York, and most importantly I needed to get Loren to forgive me. What I didn't know though was that this would only make matters worse in my part, just as things were beginning to seem fine and dandy everything turned to dust in a matter of seconds.

**Hope you guys enjoyed please continue to read though don't worry things will begin to be better again soon. Please review and give me your opinion on this chapter thank you hope you all have a nice night :}**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The True Meaning of Love

Eddie

It felt like I was in a race against time right now, because Nora had said Loren left several hours ago, and I was worried that Loren had already left. Even if Loren did leave though I would stop at nothing to get to her, and no matter how long that took I would accomplish this. While I was driving to the airport I was thinking in my head of what a complete idiot I made myself out to be. To think that in just about 5 hours everything could slowly end tragically. I never knew that Loren's father left her like I did just a few hours ago, I feel as though she will never forgive me. I hoped she would forgive me for my idiotic ways though, and I prayed we could put the past behind us. At the same time though I had a nagging feeling that Loren wouldn't put the past behind us, and instead hold a grudge against for me for the rest of eternity. Hoping she wouldn't do this I still put the thought into my mind, so that I wouldn't get my hopes up and have my heart literally ripped out of my chest. The world works in mysterious ways so maybe it was telling me that Loren and I really aren't meant to be. She specifically stated in the letter that she had thought our love was too good to be true. I too thought this, but still would continue to fight for Loren will all that I had. I know that maybe this a sign that we shouldn't be together, but I would ignore this sudden note in my brain and just complete white it out of my mind. The only thing that would stand between me getting to Loren would be crazy chaotic fans. They seemed to always force themselves towards me wanting to take pictures and ask me questions about my personal life. Although I truly do love and thank my fans for making me rise in fame, I really needed to get to Loren before it was too late. I now pulled into the parking lot, and then parked my BMW near the front of the structure. I quickly hopped of the driver's seat, and literally glided my way through the front doors, and then through the security check. The security check took longer than thought, so after they checked I quickly sprinted my way to the counter where you could buy tickets for flights. I then approached the counter, and was surprised nobody had seen my yet, but still I was glad for this. The lady that had worked at the counter then asked me the usual.

Worker: "Hello sir how may I help you today."

Eddie: I now was scratching the back of my head not knowing the way to word my question. "Umm what the last flight to New York you had and what time did it leave?"

Worker: "Well the last flight left at about… 5:00."

Eddie: "I know this is an odd question but by any chance did you see a girl named Loren Tate walking through here."

Worker: "Actually I did I had heard her manager call her name and everything, and plus I would know who Loren Tate is I adore her song Mars, wait a minute you look very familiar are you Eddie Duran?"

Eddie: "Yes but please don't shout my mane out loud, I just came here to see what exact flight she took to New York."

Worker: "Well Mr. Duran it's against policy to give away that kind of information."

Eddie: "Please just tell me, she's the love of my life I need to get to her before it's too late. I can't just let her leave like this I need to make things right."

Worker: "Well I'm sure I could do you the favor, but promise you won't tell my manager."

Eddie: "Promise I won't just please tell me what flight she took." I asked her this while trying to hold back the tears that were now burning my eyes. I assumed she noticed because she then rapidly looked up customer's history on her computer.

Worker: "Mr. Duran I'm afraid that the flight she had purchased leaves at 6:30 and it is 6:22 so you better go get her now before it's too late.

Eddie: "Thank you so much for this really I appreciate it." I then rushed my way to the door where they were boarding passengers for the next flight. I literally had gotten there within two seconds, and was looking at every passenger very carefully making sure I didn't miss Loren. The passengers saw who I was but oddly enough didn't care about that; it seemed as if they were in a hurry too. It was not getting down to about the last 10 passengers. I couldn't see Loren throughout all of the remaining people, so I then started to shout her name out from the door entrance. Nothing though not even a single whisper or anything, all I could really hear was all of the workers talking to upcoming passengers. I looked around seeing if Loren had appeared in the vicinity at all, but too my disappointment I had not seen her at all. So I then slowly started to walk towards the seating area that was just a few feet away. I then sat down assuming that the attendant said the information wrong, but little did I know that Loren would be boarding this flight. She was just going to be running a minute or two late and not knowing this was honestly yet another mistake I was going to make.

Loren

I now was finally on my way to the airport after an awful long discussion with Kelly. Mostly we had just talked about if I was comfortable with the decision I was making, and how I didn't have to do this because it was not a necessity. I told her that I had to this, because not many people get these opportunities so I have to take full advantage of it. Also I needed to try to work so I could keep my mind preoccupied, so I would not have to think about Eddie. Truthfully I didn't want things to be over between us, but I guess that is the way the cookie crumbles. I now started to look out the limo she had rented us, and looked at the amazing view that lied before my eyes. Thinking back things used to be so simple, and now my life is almost like a lifetime movie. Every day has to start off good then end more horribly than the day before. It seems as if drama and heartbreak love to keep me company, I really wished Eddie had been here with me, but I knew there was no chance of that anymore. I still did wonder though how he was feeling right now maybe he was sad, heartbroken, or happy honestly I really had no clue in the world right now. I only hope he feels the same pain that I had felt when he left me there just like my father. I know that not all loves last and everything is not meant to last forever, but I only hoped that Eddie and I could somehow make that not happen. Now though I know for sure that all things eventually come to a sudden end. It's like when you think everything is working out to your advantage, and then the wind blows another direction suddenly you're the one lost and confused on what path to go on. Somehow though I managed to get right back on, and focus on what I now needed to achieve and accomplish. Not only did I need to make my dreams come true, but also I needed to realize that not all the time I have to put up a strong front. Sometimes I want to let it all out, and just cry on someone shoulder, but the reason I didn't do this is because I could not bring myself to it. I never liked showing my emotions in front of anybody except for my Mom and Mel. Even when I was with Eddie I couldn't even let a single tear drop from my eye. I now was thinking back to the good old days, when all of a sudden Kelly interrupted my train of thought.

Kelly: "Loren were here and hurry we only have about 5 minutes to board the plane."

Loren: "Really what time is it right now?"

Kelly: "It's about 6:25 so come on get out of the car." We then rushed to the trunk of the car and rapidly took out our bags. As soon as we had finished grabbing our belongings we then rushed inside the airport, and then got checked by security, then finally reached the boarding section where our flight took place. We made there with about 2 minutes to spare, as I was walking I noticed someone sitting in the waiting area. As soon as I had saw his face I knew who he was instantly it was Eddie, and he looked as if he had been hit by a million bricks. He was putting his head down in dismay, almost as if he was mad at himself. I then suddenly muttered under my breath his name without meaning too.

Loren: "Eddie is that you."

I was going to try to talk to him just to see where his head was at, but Kelly then yet again interrupted me.

Kelly: "Loren come one we have to go get our seats." I was now just staring at Eddie not even noticing Kelly grabbing my hand and literally forcing me towards the plane. She did that just as Eddie was about to come and talk to me. That was the last I saw of him before I took off for my flight for New York. As Kelly and I sat in our seats we looked at the view surrounding us, and thinking all we were leaving behind. I now felt good about the decision I was choosing to make, little did I know though that this was probably the worst mistake I was going to make.

Eddie

As I was bowing my head down in dismay I suddenly heard someone say my name. I recognized the voice instantly and immediately looked up to see if I was right. I now saw a glimpse of Loren right before she was rudely forced to go through the door. I ran all the way over to the door, but only to be blocked by two security guards there by the door. That was the last I had saw of Loren before she left for good to New York. I literally now was trying too somehow make my way through the door but it was no use.

Eddie: "Please let me through I need to get on the plane."

Security: "Sir you can only get on the plane if you have a ticket."

Eddie: "Please I'll go buy a ticket right now just let me through."

Security: "I'm sorry sir, but you need to leave this area right now.

I then sighed in frustration, and finally gave up and just left the area. I then decided to go see when the next available flight was, and maybe just maybe I could go and see Loren. I now made my way back to the familiar counter, and also the familiar worker.

Eddie: "Hi again."

Worker: "Oh Mr. Duran I see you didn't get to her in time."

Eddie: "Yeah I know, but I wanted to know when the next possible flight is."

Worker: "Well Mr. Duran I'm afraid there is a storm coming and the next flight won't be available for a couple days. I then slammed my fists on the counter in frustration, and couldn't help but fill my body with rage. Why could I not just have one good day I was thinking? The worker then jumped a little because of how I slammed my fists on the table.

Eddie: "Ma'am I really need a flight now."

Worker: "I'm sorry sir, but there is no more flights available until 2 days from now."

Eddie: I now started to let rage take over my body, and I really didn't care what I said anymore. "Get me a flight now I need that flight to New York."

Worker: "Sir like I said before there currently are no more flights so I now am going to ask you to leave before I call security."

Eddie: "Call security I don't care I'm not going to leave till I get a flight."

Worker: "Fine have it your way." The worker then actually had the nerve to call security up. She told them that I was causing a scene, and that I needed to be escorted out of the airport. The security came over here in a flash, and then came towards me at first until he actually took a good look at me. I was then surprised at who I had saw as security I feel like I haven't seen him in forever.

**I know this is not the kind of chapter you were expecting, but trust me in the next one that I will write on Sunday or tomorrow it will be ten times better. If you guys want Leddie to get together sooner please put that in reviews. The only way I'll make that happen is if you guy's request it. So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and you will be surprised at who the security guard is. Until next time, hope you have a good day. Peace out**

**Leddielover2{a.k.a hhlover101}**


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31: Never Ending Doubts_

**:I would like to give a shout out too Emily for giving me a brilliant idea for the story, so Emily hope you enjoy the change I have made I'm pretty sure you'll be quite happy with it though**

Loren

Right now our flight had already taken off as our plane made its way to New York. Kelly and I weren't really making small talk because I was infuriated with her. She didn't even give the chance to have a talk with Eddie, she could have let the flight be delayed for at least one minute, but no as always everything has to go Kelly's way. It seems as if she only follows her own agenda completely oblivious to everyone else's feelings. The mood right now was just timid because Kelly and I weren't sharing even one word, and awkward silence began to fill the space between us. Kelly knew why I was mad at her, and I knew that she was afraid she would say something wrong by talking. Even if so my thought was proven wrong as Kelly began to ask me numerous amount of questions.

Kelly: "Loren listen I'm sorry I should have given you the chance to speak to Eddie." Even though her apology wasn't as thoughtful as I had hoped, she still actually had the decency to even apologize.

Loren: "Kelly I accept your apologize, and I appreciate that you care, but that's not the reason why I'm mad at you well at least not anymore."

Kelly: "Well then what's the reason why you're mad at me?" All that showed in Kelly's voice was curiosity and forgiveness, and her face only showed the same.

Loren: "It's just that lately it seems that you've been absentmindedly forgetting about my priorities and needs, and your making everything run on your terms, instead of asking me for my opinion you just follow your own agenda, after all everybody has is entitled to their own opinion."

Kelly: "You're right Loren everybody does have their right to their own opinion, but the only reason why I haven't been asking you about what you want for your career, is because I felt that you were fine with me making decisions for you I'm your manager after all that's kind of my job to do that."

Loren: "Kelly I know that's your job and all, but it's my career and don't I have a say in what I do in my life." I had now reached a high level of annoyance, because once again Kelly seems to want to take initiative.

Kelly: "Loren I know what I'm doing okay, and I don't always need your approval for everything." Kelly said this almost as if she too was highly annoyed.

Loren: I now was completely furious with Kelly, but even if I'm a sweet caring and loving person when people cross the line you better believe I'll get the last word. "Kelly let me ask you before you even managed me how was your career going." Kelly didn't even make the slightest whisper; as she knew what I just said was the cold hard truth.

Loren: "Exactly you were absolutely nowhere in your career, and now that your managing me your career has suddenly picked up. Now I'm not trying to be one of those snobby rock stars, but I'm only trying to bring up a point, I know I'm not at that point in fame where I should be acting like this, but you need to have a wakeup call. So I suggest if you still want me to be your client start asking me about my say in my career."

Kelly: "Alright Loren fine I promise I will start asking you your opinion from now on."

Loren: "Okay good well I'm going to get some sleep now so wake me up when were about an hour away from New York."

Kelly: "Will do Loren will do." With that I tilted my neck to the side lying on my blue neck pillow I had brought with me. Before I went to sleep though I looked at the view one last time, and also I reached in my purse for an item I had carried along with me. The item that I had brought along with me was Eddie's scarf; he had once given me the night after I did my first concert. This item had a lot of sentimental meaning, especially since I now thought that Eddie wouldn't even come by to visit me anymore. I thought he was done with me, because of the note I had left him, but little did I know I would be seeing his beautiful face very soon. I took one last look at the scarf, and whispered something to myself. "Eddie I'll always love you." With that I closed my eyelids shut taking a peaceful nap, and I had to savor this moment because I had no idea what was awaiting me in New York.

Eddie

I couldn't believe who stood before my very eyes; I always thought I would never see his face again considering he has been in and out of town lately. He then told the lady at the counter that he would take care of me and escort me out of the airport. I was a little disappointed to know that my own best bud would just do this to me, but eventually my thought was proven wrong and I was most definitely happy, after the unfortunate day I have had so far.

Ian: "Eddie wow I didn't expect to see you here, and I sure as hell didn't expect to be demanded to escort Mr. Eddie Duran out of the airport."

Eddie: "Man I'm glad to see you too, and I'm also happy that you didn't throw me out of the airport."

Ian: "Well I wouldn't escort my good friend out of the airport now would I?"

Eddie: "I guess not." As I finished talking I found the nearest seat near me and sat down. Ian did the same, and as soon as I sat down I began breaking down in tears. Ian was a little taken back by this and started patting my back, as a good friend would usually do.

Ian: "What's the matter Ed?" Even if Ian somehow always made me smile, this time was different nothing could make me smile, the only thing that could and would was to see Loren's face again. I still haven't given Ian an exact answer, so I finally gave him an answer while talking in between sobs.

Eddie: "It's Loren Ian she's gone, and it's all my fault I ruined everything." Somehow I started to cry even more than before, and Ian then took notice to this and tried his best to comfort me.

Ian: "What do you mean she's gone, I thought that she was out of the hospital and everything was okay again?"

Eddie: "I screwed things up by leaving her without giving her the time of day and I didn't leave her any notice or even call her, and she made the decision while I was gone to leave for New York. She left me a note and everything and in the note she broke up with me, because she was tired of all the pain I was causing her."

Ian: "Well mate I could honestly say that you really screwed up big this time, but let me ask you something you love her right and she loves you."

Eddie: "Yeah I love her with all of my heart, but I'm not so sure that she loves me too."

Ian: "Mate you know she loves you, even if she is furious with you somehow she still knows in her heart that she loves you." I now had a light smile appear on my face, as I began to give thought that this could actually be true."

Eddie: "Maybe, but even if so I have no way of getting here to her now, and without seeing her she can't hear the words coming from me and my heart."

Ian: "Ed why don't you just call her, I believe that's why technology has invented the wonderful device of the cellphone." I then let out a much needed giggle as what Ian just said made this day a little brighter.

Eddie: "I already tried that, and she didn't pick up, do you think she's ignoring me."

Ian: "No don't take it too much to heart, maybe she's just taking a nap or something like that."

Eddie: "Yeah your probably right, so if you don't mind me asking why are you working as a security guard at LAX, I sort of thought you were a photographer."

Ian: "Well I'm still doing that, this is just a side job just to make a little more cash on the side."

Eddie: "Oh well I guess that's good." I now let out a loud sigh and put my hand under my chin in annoyance, as I now knew I had no way of getting to Loren.

Ian: "Hey mate what's wrong."

Eddie: "Nothing it's just that now I have no way of getting to Loren."

Ian: "Well I don't think you should say that quite yet, because you know me I always make things happen." Ian then got out his phone, and apparently scrolled through his contacts to call an important friend of his.

Eddie: "What are you doing Ian?"

Ian: "Oh mate trust me you'll enjoy this favor I'm doing for you, and also you will get to see your love Loren very soon." I now looked at Ian in confusion, and decide to let it go and go along with this plan of his. After all his plan did involve me getting to see Loren, so in my book I was all for his plan.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as others, but still hope you enjoyed. Please read and review, can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter just to let you know though you have big surprises coming your way so keep reading and giving me your opinion they help a lot.**

**Until next time peace out**

**Leddielover2 as known on Tumblr a.k.a hhlover101 on fan fiction**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: I Will Never Give Up on You or This Love**

Loren

As I began to drift into a deep sleep I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder, as if someone was signaling me to wake up. Truthfully I didn't want to wake up at all; all I wanted to do was just pretend like everything was okay, and that everything was the way it used to be. I was dreaming about the time when I was just a normal girl in high school that had high hopes of becoming a star. I know by saying this I will probably sound literally insane, but I'm really longing to just go back to those days. Now I know that the opportunities I have been given come once in a lifetime, but it seems that everything back then was so much simpler. My dreams have come true I know that but sometimes I feel as if I have too much on my plate. First the dream of being Eddie Duran's girlfriend happened, and now here I am on a plane to New York awaiting I don't know what, the only thing I know is that I'm supposed to be getting signed to a major record label. I feel the urge to just give up on this dream of becoming a rock star, and just choose a more realistic future. I used to have the thought that I was going to go to law school and become a lawyer, and instead have that as an occupation, but never in a million years would I think that I was going to actually end up where I am today. This thing we call life is one hell of a ride, and I'm not sure that I could handle all this stress on my own and I needed someone there with me every step of the way to help me get through this never ending journey. The only person that could and would really help me with that is the one person I love with all of my heart, and that person is Eddie. Honestly it was probably the biggest mistake breaking up with him; he was the only thing keeping me alive during these difficult times. I now know that I need Eddie, it now is literally a necessity to have him here with me, but one question still remained did he even still want me? There was only one way to find out and I knew exactly what to do, so I then woke up and ignored Kelly for the most part, and after fidgeting through my purse for an awful long time I finally took out my phone to fix what needed to be fixed. Little did I know that everything wasn't going to work out according to plan.

Eddie

As Ian then walked out of the sitting area to another location I just sat as still as a ghost in my chair. I was wondering what mischievous thing he was up to this time, and knowing Ian all of his plans don't always play out correctly. The only thing I paid attention too when he told me about his plan, was that his plan involved me getting to see Loren so after he said that I was all ears. While I was still there in my chair waiting for Ian to come back with the information needed I suddenly felt a light vibration on my left thigh. I was wondering what it was and then realized that it was my phone ringing. So I then pulled out my phone only to be surprised with delight that it was Loren, and as soon as I saw her name for the caller I immediately answered my phone. Loren though sounded as if she was filled with regret and remorse.

"Eddie I'm surprised that you picked up uumm…. So how are you doing?" Loren's word had me as confused as ever, how could she ask how my day's going when I'm pretty sure she has a clear idea of how I'm doing.

"Loren I know you probably have an idea of how I'm doing, and honestly if you don't know well let's just say I feel like a complete wreck on the inside and out."

"Well Eddie the reason why I called you was to tell you something very important." Honestly right at this moment I was completely appalled by Loren's actions, why was she acting so different just a few hours ago she stated in the letter that she wanted nothing to do with me. Did she possibly realize something?

I then scratched the back of my head in confusion, and then adjusted my phone back towards my ear so that I could talk to Loren. "Loren are you okay because I clearly remember you pointing towards the idea that you no longer wanted anything to do with me?"

"Eddie listen I know that I may have pulled you towards that idea, but now I realize that my life is literally a wreck without you, and that breaking it off without you was a huge mistake. Eddie listen what I'm trying to say is that I need you with here with me now."

Loren's words just made my heart skip a beat a little, but I then realized that there is no flights available and Ian still hasn't told me his full plan yet. So I needed to choose my next words carefully or else Loren would think I don't want to see her. "Umm Loren I don't think I could exactly be there with you right now."

Loren then muttered something under her breath, but I couldn't quite catch what she said. "Well then okay all you had to do was just say no, you didn't have to make an excuse for yourself."

"No Loren I didn't mean it like that, it's just that I can't come down there."

"Well why not, don't you want to be here with me right now." Loren now sounded as if she was reaching a high level of confusion because of my words.

"Loren I can't go okay, trust me I want to be there with you right now, but I just can't there is no way of getting to you."

"Eddie stop making up excuses okay if you don't want to see me that's fine, anyways I have to go were about to be landing in a couple of minutes."

"Loren I'm not giving you excuses it's the truth." I now wanted nothing more than to take back the words I had just said, but then again what did I even do wrong.

"Eddie listen I'm always going to love you, but what I said in that letter still stands so I guess now this is really goodbye. I truly wish you could be here, but obviously that's not going to happen so goodbye hope you have a nice life."

With that she hung up the phone only to leave me heartbroken yet again, all because of one little mistake I made it just resulted in my life being a complete disaster. I really need to think before my actions, because if I keep paying to no attention to what I do who knows where I'll end up. As I then put my phone back in my pocket, I put my hands under my chin and just sat there thinking of how I could possibly be losing the love of my life. I still had faith that I could win her back, but now after that phone call it seems like a slim chance. I then jumped a little when I felt a slight tap on the back of my shoulder, only to see standing before me Ian.

"Mate I have the best news, see working as a photographer you meet a lot of people and I have this friend of mine that could help you out with your predicament." Ian sounded as if he was very confident that his plan was going to plan correctly, and honestly that had me a little scared his confidence was a little over bearing.

"So how exactly is this "friend" going to help us out." I still sat there with my hands under my chin, but the only thing that was different was that I was facing Ian.

"Well he has a special source of transportation that he doesn't really use that often, and I sort of persuaded him into having him lend it to us."

"So what is this special source of transportation he has."

"Well he has a private jet, and he is going to lend it to us for however long we need it. The only reason he gave it to me though was because he owed me a favor."

"Whoa that guy has a private jet even I don't have one of those, and who is this friend of yours Ian?" I then gave Ian a questioning look and narrowed my eyebrows to the side a little making him laugh.

"Mate this is no time for jokes, listen you and I are going to your house so you could get something's packed and leave your car there, and then after that were going to drive to my friend's house and off we go to New York in the private jet."

This made the day a lot better, but then I realized every "perfect" plan has its flaws. "Ian there is just one problem that still stands."

"Yeah and what problem is that exactly mate?"

"Well I have no idea where Loren is exactly staying at in New York."

"Don't worry Ed we'll figure that out when we get there, just go get in your car and go to your house I'll meet you there, but please hurry and pack your stuff so we could get to your girl faster."

"Don't worry I won't keep you or Loren waiting trust I'll pack as fast as possible, well I'll see you at my place."

"Alright bye Ed." Ian then left only to be seeing me in about 20 or 30 minutes.

With that I quickly ran outside and ran straight towards my car, and people were looking at me like I was some sort of criminal on foot pursuit, but I didn't really pay too much attention to this as my main focus was to see Loren again the girl who changed my life and the girl that I'm in love with. I need to see Loren just one more time, even if she does want to break things off with me still I just want to kiss her one last time. The only thing that stood in the way of seeing Loren right now was if Ian's plan didn't work out the way it was supposed to, but I know Ian's plan is going to workout it just has too. That is unless the plane crashed or something like that, but there was no possible chance of that happening at least I thought that. The only thing I knew for sure though was that I would definitely see Loren's face again, and I was exactly right on this note. Little did I know some of the obstacles we have to face along the way.

**Sorry that I took a break from my stories it's just that I was too busy doing projects for school, but now I'm on break so there will be plenty more chapters were this came from. So with that being said please review and hope you all have a good day**

**Until Next Time,**

**Leddielover2 a.k.a hhlover101**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Couldn't Be Any Happier {by the way this phrase is going to be used a lot in this chapter}**

Loren

Kelly and I were now heading to my new loft in New York. The sights around me were really indescribable. I have always seen pictures of New York on the internet, and other times I saw them when one of my friends at school showed me pictures from when they were here. Wait. I just remembered something what am I going to do about school. I guess because of all that time I was in the hospital I was given some time to rest and heal. Still though I was wondering what exactly Kelly's plans were for my education. I only had about 2 or 3 weeks left of school until I graduated. So dropping out of school now would be pointless. Figuring that I needed to focus on more important things right now, I then continued to just look at my surroundings saving the conversation about my education with Kelly for later. New York seems so much more magnificent when you actually get to see it up close. Sure all the people on the streets clouded your view, but beyond all that it was an amazing city filled with bright lights, and also a place where your dreams could come true. Hopefully with my luck maybe this could be the very place where my dream of being a rock star finally comes true, then again though thinking back L.A. was for the most part the place where my dreams came true. That was the place where my long time fantasy of being Eddie Duran's girlfriend came true, and still to this day I couldn't be any happier knowing that.

The way we met I guess you could say it was a coincidence, but then again I always believed there was something more to it. Ever since the first time Eddie and I said I love you to each other I always knew in my heart that we were meant to be. It's a little peculiar when you think about the concept thoroughly. I used to be Eddie Duran's number one fan, but now here I am being the love of his life apparently. Not that I'm complaining or anything because I'm not, it's just that all of this was suddenly thrown in my direction within the blink of an eye. The thought of just meeting Eddie Duran used to be a vivid fantasy, but never in my life would I have guessed all that has happened to me. I know that I've probably said this a million times already. It's just that all of it hasn't really sunken in until now. After everything that has happened these past few days I now know all of this is reality and that it's my life. Unfortunately something's in my life that have happened these past few days were now just a forgotten memory. Like for example being in the hospital a dozen times was a forgotten memory. Still I wonder in my mind why all that mad chaos had to happen I guess it was just the way things were supposed to go, and I couldn't change faith so I just had to deal with all that pain and eventually move on. Truthfully I should be dead right now after all the injuries I have endured, but I guess the world had a different plan for me, maybe all that was just a lesson along the way teaching me how to be strong during tough times. Honestly I didn't know, but I know one thing for sure now. And that is the definition of true love. Love comes in many unexpected ways, and other times it could just come to you so easily.

Usually you would meet your true love in high school probably during your sophomore year, and then from that point on the love you two shared would be infinite. Instead of that happening to me I guess the roles changed up quite a bit, and instead of me being with my high school sweetheart right now I'm with Eddie. Well I guess you could say I was with Eddie. Man did I make the biggest mistake by leaving L.A., and most importantly leaving him. Eddie was the love of my life I couldn't deny that nor will I ever, but now thanks to my stupidity I now have lost the best thing I could have ever had. He completed the missing part of me that I had lost when my Dad left. My heart was literally torn in half after my Dad left, and from that point on I rarely believed in things lasting forever, but when I met Eddie he changed all of that. He changed my perspective of viewing the world, but most importantly he changed me as a person. I used to be a shy girl afraid to stand up for myself, and I wasn't the type of girl to believe in faith or dreams coming true. Eddie though made gave me a boost of self-confidence, and made think that there was such thing as having your dreams come true. I used to be so terrified to even raise my hand in math class when the teacher asked one of us to explain the equation. Now though I'm not even afraid to perform in front of 10,000 people and I owe all my gratitude to Eddie. Right now it would be nice to see him, and to feel the warmth of his arms around my waist. This feeling I was longing for so bad, and that made a sudden idea pop up in my head. I now know that New York may not quite be the place I want to live in anymore, and as soon as we arrived at the loft I knew exactly what my plans were. This time though I'm going to stick to my word no matter how crazy my plan seems. No matter if I was throwing away a great opportunity I really didn't care because I have all my life to become famous, but I only get one shot at true love.

Eddie

The mood in the room right now was somber, and my face only showed the expression of agitation. I know I shouldn't blame other people, and take out my anger on the innocent, but in this moment I just couldn't help it. Not only now am I not going to get to see Loren, but she is going to think that I really don't care about her. I wanted to call her and tell her the truth, but I was kind of on the fence about that considering how our last phone conversation went. So I figured I wouldn't call her because it would be pointless she would just hang up anyways. Now though how I am supposed to go see her, I thought Ian's plan was going to actually work out my benefit, instead it turned out to be the complete opposite. All because Ian's friend just had to call and say he needed to use the private jet, and may I input that he mentioned this to us at the last minute probably not even caring about sparing my feelings. Ian just sat on the couch with a blank expression, and as for me I just sat on the piano bench not knowing what to do. My whole world was just falling apart piece by piece as minutes passed by. Loren not only broke up with me, but she left me no chance of redeeming myself. Now here I am sitting here dreading on the memories and wishing Loren and I could just go back to normal. And by that I mean I wish we could just go back to how our relationship used to be. Like the times where we would just stay up and talk to each other for hours, but I know knew there was no chance of that happening. As I was about to say something to Ian, I instead started to write down some lyrics as idea after idea kept on coming into my head.

_You took me by surprise_

_You caught me when I didn't know how to fly_

_I guess you could say it's a coincidence the way we met_

_Still I know there's truly something more to it_

_Maybe we were meant to be_

_Because according to faith that's the way it seems_

The sudden flow of lyrics that were once coming into my mind now stopped as Ian spoke to me. At first I was slightly mad at him for interrupting my process, but I figured he was just trying to be a good friend and help me through my dilemma.

"Mate I'm so sorry that he canceled our plans at the last minute. I'm sorry that I got your hopes up too." Ian was truly sorry for the matter in hand, and I knew none of this was his fault so why should he be blaming himself.

"No Ian none of this is your fault. I take full responsibility for everything that has happened today, all because of one mistake I made it ended up ruining my entire relationship. If only I could go back and change time. I would change the part when I met Chloe, and most importantly I would go back to the day were I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Oh yeah and what would that mistake be."

"Well that mistake would be breaking Loren's heart and leaving her just like her Dad." I now started to tear up a bit thinking about what I had done. Just when I got Loren back in my arms I had to go and ruin all of it. She had just gotten released from the hospital after having one primitive time there, and just when she was better again, and just when everything seemed to be going great within a few minutes everything came crashing down. I know guys aren't the type to show any type of affection at all, but truly I didn't care anymore Loren was the love of my life and I lost her. How could I not cry, and how could I not show my true emotions. That's when I then started to cry hysterically, and I just placed my head on top of the piano crying into the sleeve of my shirt. Ian is the one I could count on for everything, so that's why he then came over and sat next to me patting my back encouraging me to stay strong.

"Listen Ed it's all going to get better, and you will see her beautiful face again trust me. It just going to take time though, but all you have to do is just be patient and soon you will see your love again." I now heard Ian's word they made me a tad more hopeful, but still I had my doubts.

"Ian maybe it's possible that I'll see her again, but right now there's really no guarantee that I will. I can't believe I just let her slip away from me so easily I regret everything that I have done in the past few hours. I love Loren with all of my heart; I just wish she could see it that way."

"What exactly do you mean by that? Does she actually believe you don't love her now?" I now started to sniffle as my tears were drying, and I now began to sit up straight so that I could talk to Ian properly.

"Well can you really blame her if she does think that? After all that I have put her through I wouldn't put it past her that she wouldn't assume that. I 'm lucky though because I'm surprised that she didn't leave me earlier in our relationship."

"I guess you do have a point there, but listen there's a reason why you guy's survived all of that. Honestly from what your telling me you guy's should have been broken up long ago, but you didn't call it quits, and that's what makes me believe that you two shouldn't give up on each other." Wow did I just hear Ian right. Never in my life have I heard him give such a heartfelt speech.

"What exactly are you trying to say by that? And by the way nice speech very heartfelt, for a second there you sounded like a poet." I sort of emphasized the T at the end when I said "poet", and this of course made Ian laugh.

"First of all the reason why that speech was so heartfelt was because it came from the heart. What can I say I call it like I see it. Anyways when I gave my little speech, honestly the message that I was trying to get to you was that you only get one shot at true love, and by all means I believe you and Loren have true love. You just need to ask yourself one question. Do you really want to throw away all that you guys have shared, all of it you got through so that has to mean something. Now I know they say "if you love something let it go", but do you really want to let Loren go?" Ian now started to yawn and that was a sign that he was just as exhausted as I was.

"Hey Ed what time is it exactly?"

"Umm it's about… 10:00. Wow time certainly did pass by, if you don't mind me asking can I use…." I then stopped Ian in mid-sentence because I knew what his question was going to be.

"Yes you can sleep in the guest bedroom, just please clean up any mess you leave in there. I really don't appreciate my house being full of trash."

"Wow I didn't know that rock stars worried so much about cleanliness. Well anyways I'm going to go to sleep, but do me a favor and stay strong don't worry everything is going to work out. You just have to do your part and be patient." I now was a little annoyed at Ian's over confidence, so I then just told him to hurry up and go to sleep.

"Alright I get it I have to keep my hopes up. I'll do just that, but can you just please just go to sleep now."

"Will do mate. Will do." With that Ian then left only to go to the guest bedroom, and as for me I was just left to wander alone in my thoughts.

Not only was my heart literally ripped out of my chest, but my head was almost at the state of exploding. So many emotions were there in my head making me feel like a part of me was now gone. Loren's not here, and my Mom wasn't here to give me advice about the whole situation. The only person was my Dad, but he probably was still at the bungalow clearing his thoughts. After all it only has been about 5 or 6 hours since I left the bungalow. So I didn't really want to bother or irritate him anymore, because I know what he is going through. Finding out the ex-fiancé of your son killed your wife in a car crash it's not exactly the best news. I knew he needed time to process it all, and truthfully so did I. I can't believe I actually though about marrying that girl for even a second, but now I guess you could say I'm in a better place because I'm no longer in a toxic relationship. Then again I'm not even in a relationship, and that's honestly all my fault. In the back of my mind right now I was surprisingly thinking of were Chloe was at. Right now she's wanted for questioning involving the death of my Mom, but knowing her and her manipulative scheming ways she probably was not even in the U.S. by now. Chloe would soon get what she deserved so that's why I wasn't too worried about her whereabouts. Loren was the main topic in my mind. I was wondering what she was doing right now and was thinking of what she was thinking about. I knew one thing for sure she sure as hell wasn't thinking about me. She clearly stated that in my last conversation with her, and she is right to act like this. If I was in her shoes I would probably feel the same way she does, but what kept interrupting my thoughts of Loren was Ian's question that he had asked earlier. So I then asked myself the question "Do I really want to just throw away everything that we had shared?" Obviously the answer to that question was a simple and subtle no. Not under any circumstances will I let my mistakes ruin our relationship. I hadn't let them ruin it before so why would I choose to do that now. In this moment though I was honestly more exhausted than ever, and wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep after a long grueling day. If I can't see Loren face to face might as well dream about her. So I then got up from the piano couch and just plopped down on my couch and was starting to fall asleep, but I didn't fall asleep until I thought about just one more thing. What exactly am I going to do about Loren, I needed to get to her as soon as possible, but apparently there were no flights available until a couple days. Maybe things would begin to get brighter I really honestly didn't know at this point. Things seemed to be happening unexpectedly lately, and there was no certain way to tell the future anymore. They say the world is going to end on December 21st of this year, but to me my world has already ended because Loren is no longer a part of my life. Little did I know that soon things would get brighter, and thing would be getting brighter very very soon. With that I let the world of sleep overtake me, not knowing what tomorrow would bring for me.

Loren

Surprisingly things didn't turn out that way I had planned, but this was a good thing because I'm the one who wanted things to be this way. It was my choice whether or not Kelly liked it, her opinion didn't matter because it was my career so I do as I please. So that's why I made the decision to leave New York, and instead go back to L.A. to fix everything that needed to be repaired. Eddie was the main reason why I had chosen to go back to L.A. I needed to fix things with him, and most importantly we needed to get back together. Like someone had once told me you only get one shot at true love. _Love_ is a word that I did not know the meaning of before, but luckily that changed and I now know the true meaning of love. Yet again Eddie was the reason for this he showed me how to always follow your heart, and right now my heart was telling me to go back to him. Eddie has changed my view of many things in life, and I couldn't be more grateful that I have the chance to say this now. All the changes in my life are all because of him, I remember before that in the dark I lost my way, but that is until Eddie came. Not only did he make me realize that there was such thing as hope, but he also made me realized that no matter what direction people are pushing you in always be true to who you are. Everybody is unique in their own way, and you can't let anybody change that always be yourself. I remember in my sophomore year of high school I tried to change my persona, but something stopped me from doing so. And that something was myself at that point in time I no longer cared what anybody thought of me. I knew who I was at the end of the day and that was all that had really mattered. High self-esteem you could surely say that I have that now, and that I now believe that something's do last forever. I now have also learned the word _Hope _too. _Hope_ is when the whole world seems to be shouting no and everything is telling you to give up, but in the back of your mind a tiny little voice is telling you to keep on going no matter what obstacle lies in front of you. Not only do I know the true definition of love, but I also know the meaning of hope. At this very second Kelly and I were now on a plane that was heading to L.A. Since it takes about 5 hours to get there from New York I figured I would just jot down some lyrics in my songbook. Kelly on the other hand was sleeping like a baby, after the two of us had a long conversation mostly talking about how sure I was about the decision I was making. Kelly was a bit objective to the idea at first, but soon realized that it wasn't her decision it was mine and only mine. So with that point brought out she no longer spoke a word and just told me to wake her up when the plane was near landing. Until that time I decided I would just right down some lyrics, after all that has occurred I sure have a load of inspiration. Although it was already about 2:30 am and our flight would be landing in about in half an hour. I still figured that it would be great to get some new material going.

_Used to be stuck in a place_

_Where hope really wasn't a thing_

_But now that has changed and so _

_Has my way of viewing certain things_

_I owe it all to you never I have I been _

_So glad to have someone pop up in _

_My life this fast and honestly the sun_

_Never seemed to exist in my world_

_Luckily now I no longer live in that world that was so cold_

Honestly those lyrics came out of nowhere, but that's how the writing process works now a days. You're not supposed to think about what lyrics to use, you just have to let it happen in the heat of the moment. Of course writing lyrics had to come with an inspiration source, and luckily I had the best inspiration source. I then put my blue inked _Papermate_ pen back into my bag, and I also closed my lyric book and just let it lay there on my lap. Now I just sat there and looked out the window on my left, we were now almost near L.A.X and I could see what seemed like a bunch of ants on the ground. Two things I realized were that the higher you go in the air people seem so much smaller, and the other thing I realized was that time seems to just fly by when your focusing on one thing. We were now about ready to land, and all memories came flooding back into mind. We were only at the loft in New York for about an hour, before I decided that we should just leave. As soon as Kelly and I got off the plane I told her we were just going to drive to the studio so that I could get my car, then after that both of us could just go to sleep at our houses. After this long grueling day I really needed some sleep, and I definitely needed some sleep in order to go through with my plan that I had thought of. I couldn't wait until the morning, and I honestly was also scared that my plan wouldn't go as planned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eddie

It was now the morning of the next day, and Ian had already left. After having a horrible day yesterday Ian had made me one scrumptious breakfast to make up for yesterday. After breakfast we had one long conversation, we mostly talked about how I needed to not give up on Loren, and how I needed to show her that I really did love her. Ian told kept on continuously telling me that I only get one shot at true love so I needed to make things right. The message finally got to me after a while, and when it did finally get through my thick head Ian decided that was his cue to leave. Honestly I didn't want him to leave first because I needed a friend, but he soon told me that he needed to go to work so I let him leave not really wanting too. So I now was just left here sitting at my piano bench trying to work on material, but my mind couldn't really focus on one thing. The only thing I could seem to focus on was Loren, and some of the possible ways that I could get her back. Just as an idea popped into my head, I then heard a knock on the door. So at first I assumed it was Ian, and I thought he had forgotten something.

"What did you forget." I then opened the door only to have the biggest shock of my life. As soon as I saw her I started crying tears of joy, and just went and picked her up hugging her with all my might. Ian was right things had ended up turning out great.

**Hope you liked and yes Eddie and Loren are back together so please review. By the way I making a prequel to this story explain how Eddie and Loren got together so hope you like**

**Until next time, hhlover101**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Glad You Came{by the way this chapter contains sexual situations just to warn you}**

Eddie

I can't believe how good things are going right now, because just a few minutes ago I felt as if there was no reason to live anymore because the love of my life wasn't here, but now I feel like the happiest man alive. My heart was literally beating out of my chest, and I was crying tears of joy still hugging Loren with all my might. She was crying too and hopefully she was crying because she was happy, but as soon as I saw her crying I now started to rub her back still holding her in my arms. Loren I thought I lost her due to my truly idiotic mistake, but no just when I thought everything was going to end up falling apart her she was to save me. I love her with all of my heart, and I will never ever treat her like that again. I think now would be a good time to ask her the big question, and I was hoping that she would say yes. That's why I now placed her back down on the ground, and instantly cupped her cheeks with my hands while wiping away the tears on her face. Loren held her hands on the back of my neck, and she looked as if she was just as happy to see me as I was with her.

"Babe I missed you so much, Loren I promise I will never leave you again because I made the most idiotic mistake by doing that. Loren I love you with all of my heart you really don't know how much my life sucked without you by my side."

"Eddie I love you too. Don't ever leave me okay."

"Never babe." We now both leaned in to kiss each other, neither one of us showing no sign of hesitation. When our lips touched it felt like electricity because of how many sparks flew, this kiss felt like the first one and I enjoyed this very much. My hands were now placed on Loren's waist, and her hands were placed behind my neck. The kiss was so blissful and this day I was going to remember, because it taught me a valuable lesson. Never take anything for granted, and always appreciate everything you have because all of it could be gone in an instance. Her lips now ran along my smoothly, and this was getting more deep as she now started to kiss me with more force. We both now moved into my penthouse and I closed the door our lips not parting once. We were both moving with the flow, and our feet led us to the couch. Both of us now fell on the couch together and Loren was placed on top of my body. Honestly I loved when this occurred because the feel of Loren's body on mine felt so great. Truthfully so many timed I wanted one of our intense make out session to lead to more, but I felt that I might pressure Loren so I decided I would know when she is ready when I could see it in her eyes, but right now I don't think it was a good time to do "it" because I needed to apologize to Loren for the pain I had caused her. Our lips now were no longer touching and both us were breathing heavily lost for words after that very heated kiss. Loren now looked into my eyes trying to tell me something, but I didn't really get the message. I could barely even talk right now so that's why when I tried to say something to her it sounded more like a whisper.

"I'll never let you go I hope you know that. You don't know how good it feels to be holding you into my arms again. I've waited for what seems like eternity to just do this, and it was well worth the wait." Loren now smirked at me, and with that both of sat up and she automatically lay her head on my chest, and I just savored this moment and now placed my hands on her waist pulling her close to me.

"Well I'm glad that you realize your mistakes, but don't ever do that to me again okay because next time I will be gone for good. So with that being said Mr. Duran this is your last chance if you ruin it again I'll be out that door in a second okay." I now kissed the top of her forehead reassuring her that I wouldn't make the same mistakes twice.

"I promise babe I'll never do that again. I love you way too much to let you leave my arms again. So with that being said what exactly happened in New York and why are you here not that I'm complaining or anything." I now shot my arms up in defense and Loren just laughed putting my arms down. She now explained to me what had happened, and I couldn't believe that she would give up such an amazing opportunity for me.

"Well this record label in New York did want to sign me, but after a while of contemplating with my inner thoughts I realized that I wanted to be with you, and that my career didn't even matter anymore I have all my life to be famous. After all I love you too much to let you go, and I couldn't really stand not having you there by my side anymore the pain was too unbearable." Loren now said this like she was recalling a horrible memory, and it sounded like she was truly miserable without me. I still can't believe that passed up that opportunity just to come back to me, this made love and respect her so much more it showed that she really doesn't care about the materialistic things. All she needs is someone to love her, and a roof above her head. She really didn't ask for too much more seeing that she already had enough. I now held her tighter really having fun in this moment.

"I can't believe that you gave up such an amazing opportunity just to be with me. That makes me love you so much more though, and it shows me that you really don't care about the materialistic things in life. And I guess that's why you're the amazingly beautiful Ms. Loren Tate, and I'm so happy to say that you're mine." Loren now let out quick chuckle, and kissed me on the cheek being grateful for the compliment I had just given her.

"Well a wise person once told me that love tops everything and I guess that message finally got to me when I was without you. And I'm glad to say you're mine too, I'm honestly thankful for meeting you when I did because I you showed me what true love really is."

"Well I'm happy I met you when I did too, because if you hadn't come in my life I would probably be a wreck after all that happened with Chloe. And because of you I know what it's like to really be in love I love you Loren Tate."

"I love you too Eddie." We now leaned into to give each other a quick kiss appreciating the moment. Loren now just looked at me wondering what else to do as she lied on my chest again, because right now there was not much to do.

"So what do you want to do now rock star. I mean it's like 10:00am right now and I don't really know what to do."

"Well why don't we usually do what we do when were bored out of my minds."

"Alright I like the sound of that." Loren now said this very flirtatiously, and with that we leaned into kiss each other neither one of us planning to stop. Loren and I now started to kiss both putting everything we had into it, and our lips now ran across each other's as smooth as butter. The kiss was so perfect and I couldn't help but think that this was the best kiss we shared ever since our first. Loren now pushed me on the couch so that her body was now hovering over mine, and I let her take charge in any way that she wanted. My hands were now placed near her waist line, and her hands were too busy cupping my cheeks. As we kissed one another several time chills were sent up and down my spine, and as the kiss deepened I knew where this was going to lead. Loren's tongue now crossed with mine this kiss just got a tad more intense. Usually I would be the one to do this first, but I guess this time Loren was taking initiative. Loren now started to feel my chest up and down, it couldn't be no more than 3 minutes when she finally pulled away breathless, and her lips our now lingering over mine. I could see there was a something in her eyes signaling me that she wanted this to lead to more, I then asked her a rather important question.

"Do you want to do this?" Loren now nodded because she couldn't really talk right now considering the kiss we had just shared. I now made sure that she was quite sure with her answer by asking her again.

"You are sure you want to do this, because I don't want to be the type of guy to pressure you or anything like that." Loren now looked annoyed that I was now questioning her answer, and I guess she had finally caught her breath because she now spoke a few words.

"Eddie I've never been more sure in my life. I'm 100% positive that I want to do this, and I'm sure that this is what I want."

"You sure because I really don't want to be pressur…" Loren now crashed her lips on mine, and wasn't taking no for an answer. She was now practically taking ahold of the whole situation, and I just let her do her thing not seeing that it was causing me any harm. Loren now literally ripped my shirt off of me revealing my chest area, and by the look on her face I could tell she was quite delighted by the sight in front of her eyes, and also I see she bit her lip in awe. Seeing that she already took off my shirt for me, I now thought it was her turn and sat up only to rip her shirt off her and I now threw on the ground somewhere in the room. I now looked at the view before my eyes and automatically put my arms somewhere on her waist, and she wrapped her arms closely behind my neck. I now gave her butterfly kisses on her neck teasing her just a little bit. She now let out a moan that wasn't too loud, it almost sounded like a whisper. I now looked into her eyes one last time making sure this is what she wanted, after all I wanted her first time to be special.

"Loren you sure you want to do this, I mean I want you first time to be everything you dreamed of."

"Yes Eddie I'm sure and as long as my first time is with you everything is going to go great." Taking that as a yes I now forced my lips upon Loren's and she wrapped my legs around my torso. I now lifted her up from the couch holding her in my arms carrying her all the way to the bedroom. Our lips never parted once as we now were heading to the bedroom, knowing that this was going to happen, and honestly I couldn't be happier I mean I wanted to do this so long ago, but never felt the time was right. Now though is definitely the right time, and this night I was surely going to remember because I had made love to the love of my life for the first time.

Loren

Wow just wow I never thought my first time would be so amazing Eddie made it so special though. Sure he has his moments were he would go really fast, but then he would move within me gently not wanting to contrive too much force. I loved every second if it and when our finally had my first "you know what" it felt very pleasurable. A few times I would moan but it wasn't awkward at all because that was our code for professing our love for one another. They say your first time is supposed to cause excruciating pain, but with Eddie everything felt so right. He always looked into my eyes to see that he wasn't doing anything wrong, and the fact that he did that made my first time even more special. Our body's moved along one another's so smoothly and it felt foreign in a way, but yet at the same time it was so perfect. His lips trailed across my body over and over driving me crazy, and he never once let his lips part from mine. After having that truly special experience Eddie was now in some sweats with no shirt, and I was wearing one of his shirts that led all the way down to my thighs and here we are lying with each other on the couch not regretting anything. This day I was surely going to remember because it was a day I would never forget. My head now lied on Eddie's chest, and his hands were busy petting the top of my head.

"You know I love you right and I don't regret anything at all, honestly it was everything that I could of ever dreamed of." I now looked Eddie dead in the eyes showing him that he had made my first time truly wonderful.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time, and I'm happy that I made it special for you. I love you Loren and I honestly don't think you love me as much as I love you."

"Nope I really don't think that's possible because I love you more than you love me."

"Yeah right I love you way more. I love you to the moon and back."

"Okay well I guess you win because I don't love you that much." I said this sarcastically and Eddie now acted as if he was hurt, when I knew he wasn't a softy.

"Ouch that hurt a lot. I can't believe you would cause that pain to me Loren that hurt my heart." Eddie now tried to act like he was crying, and I was laughing at his attempt to act like he was hurt.

As I thought this day couldn't get any better, and when I thought everything was going to start being great again of course the worse just had to catch up with me. And that's when our perfect day changed into only a day of tragedy. As Eddie and I were now lying on the couch, his house phone now rang and he had to go get it, honestly though I wish he hadn't because the remainder of this evening was changed because of this one phone call. Eddie now went and grabbed the phone, at first the phone call sounded as if it was just a friend calling, but soon Eddie's face now turned from happy to devastated in a matter of seconds.

I could now hear him say over the phone "What are you trying to say about her what exactly did she do?" As soon as they answered his question on the other line Eddie dropped the phone on the floor breaking it into little tiny pieces. All because of one phone call it just had to change the rest of our lives, I really wished I hadn't let him take that call.

**Who was on the other line of that phone. I bet all you have is questions now I just love leaving you guy's with cliffhangers. Well hoped you enjoyed and please review hope you all had a nice day. Oh and by the way the prequel to this story will probably be up on Sunday but no guarantee.**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101{leddielover2 tumblr}**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: We'll get through this together**

Eddie

No it couldn't be true he was lying he had to be. Somehow even though today seemed like it was going to be great, in a matter of seconds everything changed. The tone in his voice though showed that he was not the type to joke around, and he's an officer so he's not supposed to give false accusations. The words that I had heard didn't even sound remotely like her, but then again who am I to say what she's like I don't even know who she is anymore. Chloe the cause of all my problems is literally relentless, I just got Loren back in my arms, but I guess she just had to ruin that too. The nerve in that woman I can't believe I actually loved her for even a second after everything she did. Over the phone the officer had told me what I needed to know, he had told me that Chloe was the one who had killed my Mom. I at first thought Tyler had ties into this situation, but no the officer had told me she is the one responsible for the whole entire crime committed. For crying out loud I was about to give my heart to this woman, but thank god faith led me in a different path. The police wanted me to go down to the station right away so I could be there when they interrogate Chloe. Loren was definitely going with me because I will never let her out of my sight again, and as for my Dad I didn't have time to go pick him up or anything. So I decided he could just go down to the station at his own time. After the officer had told me what needed to be told, I instinctively dropped the phone on the floor shattering it into what seemed like a million of pieces. The words had kept ringing in my head "Sir Ms. Carter was the one responsible for your mother's death." Loren immediately rushed over to my side, and I was just standing there lost for words. I hope Chloe gets a life sentence, and I hope that she suffers every day for what she did. I proposed to her, I was about to spend the rest of my life with here how could she love me knowing she killed my Mom, but then again I don't even know if she loved me.

The world nowadays is so confusing, twisted, and just plain horrible. Why did Chloe have to do this to me, just when I thought I was done with all this drama she had to come back? I wonder where the police even found her; I thought that they would never find her when she escaped. Apparently they found her right in Fresno just at her house with her Mom, pretty much she was in plain sight but nobody even noticed her. My mind had a million thoughts, and honestly I was scared at this point. I was scared that everything was going to end up falling apart again, because whenever Chloe makes an unexpected appearance in my life after that things just seems to be getting worse. Think about it even when Chloe's face appeared on the news I almost lost Loren to that. I needed to spend every waking moment with her from now on, and I couldn't let her go she was my everything. I will stay with her day and night, and I will never leave her side again like previous times. We've gone through way too much to just lose it, no matter what happens though I'll never stop loving her, I hope she knows that. The days that I thought I lost her I can't really describe that pain that I had undergone. Chloe's not going to ruin things again I will not stand for it; I needed to be sure that she would get put away for life. That way she could stay out of my life forever and ever. Still standing here wandering in my thoughts, Loren then voiced her concern and this startled me a little.

"Eddie what happened is everything okay are you okay?" The concern in her voice showed, and all she wanted to know was if I was okay. Was I okay I just found out my ex-fiancé killed my Mom that's not exactly a light subject.

"Honestly Loren I don't know how I am feeling exactly; I don't know if I'm okay and I don't know if everything is going to be okay. I just feel hurt, angry, and stupid at this point. I mean after that phone call I just can't guarantee what is going to happen next." I looked up at Loren to see what her facial expression, and she was a little bit scared and taken back by my statement. My face on the other hand only showed regret and anger. Mix the two together and I looked like I wanted to kill somebody.

"Eddie you're scaring is it something with your Dad is he okay. I mean you broke the phone so that phone call had to hold some pretty important information." I slammed my fist on the table in frustration. Loren wasn't doing anything I just can't believe all these mistakes I've made. I walked over to the couch and sat down scratching the back of my head, thinking how I should exactly tell Loren what was going on. She followed me to the couch and sat close to me, holding my hand showing me that we would get through this together.

"Loren that was the police on the phone, they said that... Chloe was the one who killed my Mom. I just can't believe it why would I even fall in love with someone like her the murder of my mother, and how did she even act like she loved me when she killed my own mother. How cruel and manipulative could one person be?" Loren stood there shocked and slightly afraid of what this meant. She was probably thinking the same thing I was. Loren didn't tell me how shocked she was to hear this; instead she comforted me and helped me out. This is why I love her ad much as I do.

"Eddie honestly I haven't gone through anything like this before, but I could still give you advice. I know that no matter how many times I tell you I'm sorry for this you will never really actually feel quite happy again. I mean the woman you loved did this, you were about to give her your heart, but luckily you didn't. I can't imagine the pain that you're feeling right this second, but I know that you can't dwell in the past you could only move forward. So let Chloe get what she deserves and after that just focus on what the rest of your life has in store for you. Don't let her scare you into thinking that everything will only get worse. Eddie I promise you will get through this one way or another, and I'll be right by your side the whole time never leaving your side. We're going to get through this and all the challenges life throws at us together." She took hold of my hand and kissed it lightly, her words of advice just made this day a little brighter. She's right I shouldn't let this get to me my Mom wouldn't want that, I could only move forward and everything will get better in time. No matter what though I always know that Loren and I will get through everything together. I held her hand in mine, and pulled her close to me by grabbing her waist. I brushed her hair behind her ear, and placed my hand on her cheek cupping it.

"Babe the was the best advice I've ever heard, you know as long as I have you I know everything will be okay. I know I could count on you for everything, because you showed me that I could trust you. Honestly after the whole or deal with Chloe I didn't really think that I would find love again, but luckily this thought was proven wrong. I used to have the littlest bit of faith in true love, but then you came into my life and changed everything for the better, but most importantly you changed me and my beliefs. No matter if we have our fights here and there, just know that I'll love you even when I don't say it quite often. Sometimes I think this is all just an illusion and that you don't really exist because to me it seems too good to be true, but every time I kiss you I know you're actually mine. I love you with every bone in my body, and I will never stop even when I'm dead. Just like you said no matter what life throws at us at the end of the day we will always be one, and we'll get through everything together.

"Yup I can't wait to see what the future hold for us. I'm especially excited to see where you and I will be exactly in the future." She kissed my hand that was placed on her cheek, and had the biggest smile on her face even though she had millions of fears right now.

"Well as long as you're in my future I'm pretty sure the rest of my life will be fantastic." Loren let a light blush form on her cheeks, and after we both laughed real quick, the both of us leaned in to kiss one another. Yeah what I said earlier was wrong, this kiss that we were sharing right now felt just like the first. Her lips met mine, and I could feel the sense of security and happiness overwhelming me. Her lips tasted like vanilla because of her lip gloss. This kiss made my ears get all tingly, and my toes were wiggling. And my heart was beating out of my chest. This was sweet and gentler than other kissed we've shared. Instead of us kissing each other with so much passion and force, we instead expressed our passion for one another in a rather delicate way. This kiss made me feel that everything was going to be okay as long as she's here with me that's all that matter, because after all at the end of the day love tops everything. I remember a wise woman once told me this, and she was right when she said this. Loren was pretty much my life; my music didn't even matter as much as her. Our lips were still running along one another's smoothly, but we knew it was time to stop so we did just that. As soon as we pulled apart I could see that she was happy again and not worried at all. This made me regain a load of confidence; her smile just brightens up any part of my day. She now sat next to me resting her head on my chest.

Loren

Although things seemed like they couldn't get worse, both Eddie and I found the brighter side of the situation and we ended up having a smile on our faces. I truthfully haven't even gone through anything like this I mean both of my parent were still very much alive, so I didn't really have a right to tell him how to feel. The only thing I could do was comfort him, and give him my wise words of wisdom. I guess the message had finally gotten through his head, and he realized that Chloe shouldn't be worrying him right now. There is a such thing as karma there's good karma and bad karma, and in Chloe's case she had a lot of bad karma coming her way but that's what she deserved. The nerve of that girl I can't believe she slept with him some nights knowing what she did. Eddie couldn't really believe she had the nerve to do that either, and really I couldn't blame him. You know it suck when you found out somebody is not who you thought they were. It stinks knowing that was now somebody you used to know. Everyone in the world goes through this and heartbreak sometimes repeatedly, and at the end of the day we could only move forward and hope for the best in future situation's. All this though taught us several lessons, it taught me that not everything is as it seems to be, you need to be wary of who you trust, because this world nowadays is full of people waiting to take advantage of a gullible person. After sharing a talk and a light passionate kiss with Eddie, he told me that we needed to get to the police station. Apparently they wanted him to be there when they interrogated Chloe. I was a bit objective to the idea at first, but soon I realized this needed to be done. So both of got dressed into our clothes worn before and decided to just leave now. I was a tad bit nervous going there, because I was scared Chloe was going to try to pull something there, even at a police station she will try anything. Eddie though reassured me that she won't cause any harm to me whatsoever, so I was a less nervous than before. After that we headed out the door, and we rode in his car. The both of us took off to the police station thinking that everything would just be fine and dandy when we got there, and we actually had the idea everything will be better after this. Little did we know the police station was only going to be the start of several problems? The future had a lot in store for us and we told each other we would get through everything together. Well I guess time will tell, and we will see how long this last. After all life is filled with much unexpected surprises and twists sometimes everything could be changed in an instance.

**Eh mistakes I'll fix them later hope you liked, and by the way chapter 40 will be the last chapter of this fanfic and maybe after that I will continue the story. Sorry that It took me a while to update this, but I promise I will be more consistent when it comes to updating this story. Well please review and give me your thoughts, and be ready for loads of drama in the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed:):)**

**Until Next Time**

hhlover101**{leddielover2 on Tumblr}**


End file.
